


Can't fight the moonlight

by Danysdeaddragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, F/F, GP! Kara, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danysdeaddragon/pseuds/Danysdeaddragon
Summary: Modern day werewolves, krypton is an isolationist country not a planet. Roughly follows canon.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kara learnt a few things from school about lycanthropy, and observed the heated debates about the existence of werewolves and noticed other kid’s reactions to it.

It was taught as history of human anatomy in biology, like their werewolf forefathers were Neanderthals who can’t possibly still be living amongst them.

That there are various mutations of lycanthropy, some studies have found it behaves like a genetic disease, some very vocal genealogists like Lillian Luthor strongly believe it’s a disease, which should be treated and can be cured.

but most of the science community believe it is too imbedded in the human genetic code, to be isolated without causing defects.

The lycanthropy gene is strong, it is now understood that every other human carries the gene. 

It is inherited from parents and has been passed on for generations, like other genetic traits, such as eye color and chin dimples.

The physiognomies present at puberty, between ages of twelve and as late as twenty four. The most common types have been categorized into a hierarchal system of alphas and Omegas.

In some instances, its core characteristics skip a generation, those whom it skipped are known as betas. 

In most cases betas carry the lycan gene, but most aspects of the gene remain dormant and they live normal human lives.

Betas do not present at puberty, but can pass on the gene to their children who may present as either alpha or omega. Betas are the most common and largest of the population.

In almost all cases in world, as far as she has been taught and noticed at school, people do display some physical characteristics of lycanthropy without the shifting aspect, unlike she and Kal.

The few flesh drives they retrieved from her kryptonian ship help a lot, she still sails the ship from time to time, to learn about her history. 

Eliza has always insisted that she learn to assimilate, but also stay connected to her roots and culture. So she does try, almost daily, from a hologram of her parents.

Even if she wasn’t taught about lycanthropy in school, it’s easy enough to notice when you’re different. In the Northern America’s biology class, they learn that historians and scientists cannot pin-point the origins of lycanhood accurately, or how it came to be, it just was.

She knows it originated from krypton and its neighbors, that kryptonian, Daxamite and dominator settlers and invaders spread it worldwide.

On Krypton, she was taught that there are Lycans in animal form, who cannot shift into human form known as pure-bloods.

They’re highly contagious, very dangerous and recorded to be extinct. But some practitioners of the old religion believe pure-bloods still lived, hiding deep in the forbidden forest.

Kara wonders if it’s true and whether they survived the explosions. If all that’s left of krypton is its true forefathers: the pure-bloods who are mindless beasts and the El’s, who branded themselves as krypton’s founding fathers, who are also half beast. That would be some twisted poetic justice from Rao if it’s true.

Here in the Americas, people used to believe werewolves only exist in books and movies. Except for a few who were labelled as nuts, Like Lex Luthor. Up until Superman’s appearance, Werewolves were a myth to most people.

Most Kryptonians are believed to be the closest descendants of Pure-bloods. Noble houses exhibit the strongest genetic ties to their ancestors, almost everyone born in them is a half-blood lycan.

  
Krypton restricted and forbade shifting and everyone wore inhibitors after their first full moon usually after they’ve presented.

Kara is coming of age in the new world, she didn’t notice any change she didn’t know her strength was not normal or that her senses where heightened. 

She didn’t know how different the rest of the world was as she drifted farther and farther from the ashes of Krypton.

Kara was too young for an inhibitor, but Kal removed his to fit in. So they navigate their strange new world blindly, with powers that are as bizarre to them as they are to everyone else.

They seem to operate purely on instinct, she is very strong and has better hearing and an exceptional sense of smell.

Kal is strong too, but he is faster and has better eyesight especially at night. His sense of smell is better than average, but nowhere near Kara’s.

Kara’s sight is her poorest sense, and she needs glasses sometimes, but that’s mostly because she was wounded when Krypton exploded, and she still carries a scar from it.

Kal always tells her she won’t need glasses anymore, once her transformation occurs, on her first full moon after her first heat or rut cycle.

Kara is not feeling particularly well on this day, but Eliza made her come to dinner because she prepared it special because they have guests and by guests she means Kal, who has just flew in from Metropolis and her father’s brooding friend, a tall dark alpha by the name of John Jones, who’s seated right across from her at the dinner table.

He has an aura of sadness and loss, the kind that makes Kara very uncomfortable because it reminds her of her own loss. He has no scent, and it’s weird. It means she cannot read him.

She’s lived with the Danvers for five years now, and she turns sixteen in two days. Kal presented on his sixteenth birthday on krypton, so they’re expecting the same for her, this makes everyone a little nervous, because it coincides with the full moon.

They’re trying hard not to show it, but Kara can sense the tension in the air. She wishes Alex was around, she’d be rolling her eyes at everyone right now. But she’s up in N.C.U drowning in pre-med studies, but she’s smart. Kara believes she can ace every one of her courses.

She knows everyone has good reason to be nervous, she is nervous too. She does not know how she’ll present, she’s seen the way alphas behave at school and she finds them repulsive.

The only alpha she can stand is her sister. She tolerates Kal, who’s been running around in a silly costume calling himself Superman. Which has caused all the nuts and conspiracy theorists to crawl out of the wood work.

  
Kal is doing some good, but it’s at the expense to exposing half-bloods, she likes it better when people think they’re myths.

“Why can’t you just get a normal hobby like any normal twenty-five year old?” Kara questions him suddenly, he is sticking around for a few days, to help Kara through her first transition.

  
He clears his throat, he does that every time he’s about to go into his superhero monologue, Kara already regrets asking him about it, she should have just kept quiet and ate her food. But Jeremiah’s broody friend is quiet and so is Eliza and silence makes her uncomfortable sometimes.

“We’re not the only ones of our kind Kara, we’re not the only ones who’ve lost their homes. There were plenty of countries in the dead-lands and there are bound to be survivors if we survived too. 

And Krypton was the worst hit. I know Krypton was isolationist, but they knew what was out there and so should you. And some of them are not good. People were being attacked and I just couldn’t sit by when I can make a difference and do some good-…”

She tries to listen this time, she really does, but her body has been aching. Her limbs especially, plus she’s itchy, she’s growing hair everywhere, rapidly. She’s resorted to wearing long sleeves and pants, she’s a little self-conscious as of late and irritable.

She has not been feeling like herself lately, today she followed a senior girl home from school, for no reason other than her scent was really nice. It’s disturbing to her, she’s relieved the girl didn’t notice.

Her name is Rachel, she’s in the football cheer squad, and Kara has never even spared her more than a glance before, until today. They’re just not in the same circles, she remembers that her boyfriend a quarterback, threw a big surprise eighteenth birthday bash for her at his house. Kara was not invited.

Rachel has pale skin, flaming red hair, and green eyes. She’s really pretty, but it’s her sweet scent that drove Kara insane enough to follow the unsuspecting girl home. 

She can still taste her scent in the air, it was so potent and the thought of it sends blood rushing through her once again.

She shakes her head, shifting the contents on her plate around. Her ravenous appetite abandoning her today. Weird, she thinks. She just shrugs and resumes playing with her veggies. Yearning for a medium rare stake instead. She excuses herself thanking Eliza for dinner and heads for bed.  
*****

The next morning, she wakes up in a cold sweat, her skin feels like a tin roof on a hot summer’s day. 

Her sheets are soaked and there’s a painful stretch on her lower belly when she moves and it aches hotly. Her limbs feel heavy as she tries to stand, the pain threatening to cripple her, but she powers on.

She manages to stand, without fully extending her torso, she is seriously considering crawling to the bathroom, but a girl has pride. 

Her room is out of focus and the tiny room has never felt further from the door, or the bathroom for that matter. Till today. She desperately needs to pee, and water. Maybe a new body too.

A wave of nausea hits and she can’t stand it any longer, she cries out in agony, but all she hears echo back to her is a primal growl, her chest rumbling.

“There’s no way that came from me,” she mutters in disbelief, through gritted teeth. She takes deep breaths, everything in her body feels tight and stretched and it’s too much. 

She needs her mom right now, eyes shut to cry out for Eliza’s help, but a deep growl rumbles from her chest once more.

The pain seems to pool to her lower belly and groin, where she feels constricted pressure building and it throbs with want, only it’s more intense than the usual need to touch herself that she gets from time to time.

This feels more urgent, and less like a guilty pleasure to indulge in and more like raging, burning and all-consuming desire.

She chances a look down her crotch, and there’s thick mass of pink flesh swollen hard, but soft at the same time and protruding from where her clit used to be, it’s warm to touch and she feels instant relief, but it’s fleeting and too agonizing to persist.

She manages the trip to the bathroom and discards of her clothes and takes a cold shower hoping it’ll cool off her burning skin and ease the pain a little.

The relief is short-lived and she has no desire for any of her undergarments, she’s not sure they accommodate the very large phallus that seems to be still growing out of her. 

She settles for sweatpants and flops back into the covers and folds into a fetal position on her bed, hoping it ends soon.

She hears an insistent knocking sound in the distance, then it stops, then a voice follows, muffled to her ears like she’s underwater.

That’s when Kara feels someone shaking her, “Kara! Kara!” the voice calls “are you okay dear?” Kara recognizes the voice, “Eliza?” she cries out, hoarsely.

  
Her mother kneels on her bedside, brows furrowed in concern, her eyes trained on her, intensely. She places a hand on the Kara’s forehead, like she used to do whenever Alex was sick. 

“You have a fever” she conveys to Kara “Uh…” the teenager groans, burying her head on her knees still in a fetal ball on her single bed.

She’s breathing heavily and tries to speak, but finds herself beyond words in agony. She lets out a pained low growl, it rumbles from her chest, startling Eliza a little. 

“It hurts…so much” she manages to say, it comes out as a whine, eyes brimming with tears. “I’m calling Clark” Eliza informs, frantic. All Kara can manage is a heavy nod, before her world turns black.

She wakes up hours later, cotton mouthed and her throat dry. Her limbs pop as she extends her legs, only for her feet to knock on some barrier. Baffled she takes in her surroundings, she’s in transit, in Kal’s relic of a truck. She does not remember getting in, or leaving the house either.

The bright blast of headlights from oncoming traffic is blinding, she adjusts her vision is blurred without her glasses, but it informs her that it’s night-time and her head is pounding.

The burning and stretching sensations from earlier have dwindled into an insistent throb between her legs, pulsing to the beat of her heartbeat, erect. Red-faced, she clears her throat. All the mandatory sex-education classes and “the talk” with the Danvers come flooding back to memory.

“So I presented as an alpha... I guess?” she mutters eyeing the tent in her sweat pants suspiciously. “Yes, you’re an alpha” Kal states flatly. Like he’s been expecting it.

Kara wrecks her brain, trying to recollect a time in her short stay with the Danvers where she has ever displayed dominant and aggressive behavior. Was she very protective and territorial sometimes? Yes.

“What time is it? Where are we going Kal? She questions groggily. Kal just stares ahead not responding, her cousin seems lost in thought.

“Where are you taking me?” She growls, impatiently “To a cabin in the woods,” her cousin shoots a quick glare at her, the young alpha hangs her head “slightly farther than you’re used to” he adds coolly “it belongs to a friend of mine, Lex… he’s not around, so I borrowed it for a few days.” He explains.

“Fortunately this areas is reserved, very secluded. You’ll stay here for a few days till your rut passes.” Kal states taking a sharp turn into a gravel road, but it’s more gravel and long shrubs than road, it’s bumpy like it’s rarely driven on.

They pull over and soon she spots the cabin, it’s surprisingly large and looks way too polished for a house in the middle of the woods.

“Who did you say your friend was again?” She wonders, out loud.  
There’s a delicious, but faint odor it’s bittersweet, like cranberries and dark chocolate. It hit her the moment Kal unlocked and opened the door. Kara has always had a keen sense of smell, her cousin too, but she’s not surprised to find no reaction in Kal’s features. Just the worry lines he’s been spotting since his arrival in Midvale. 

His strength is his keen sight, Kara’s weakest sense hence the need for glasses sometimes. They both have great hearing though.

The scent in the cabin has her salivating and sends a new wave of arousal to her member, as if it was possible to get any harder, especially in front of her cousin.

Kal drops her gym back and a cooler box on the floor startling her, it’s the first time she’s noticed it. “There’s a bed a kitchen and a small bath tub, but no hot water. You’re going to have to boil that over the gas stove, there’s a fireplace to keep warm” he points out, even though he knows Kara never gets cold.

“There’s no fridge because there’s no electricity, good old fashioned lamps and a torch under the sink. Keep the doors locked. I know you’re strong but still…” he sighs “I’ll knock when I come back, with more food” Kal imparts, taking a deep breath.

“You know I hate being alone in the dark” Kara mutters, nervous. “We don’t have a choice Kara, you stink you know. I could smell you from three miles, without using my super senses and my smell is not the greatest.” Kara’s eyes bulge, in shock “If I could smell you, then so could others too, that’ll draw too much attention to you, and that’s not ideal. So please.” He pleads to his only cousin, “we’ve been over this and it’s safer for everyone this way.” He sighs, jaw clenching

He fishes out a paper bag out of Kara’s gym bag “here take this, he hands her a strange necklace like device, and presses a few buttons from what looks like a remote control, “put it around your neck, it’ll block your scent a little, there’s another one for your wrist too in the bag. Your scent will still be noticeably strong, but it’ll keep you from getting too much attention.”

Kara inspects the device curiously, it looks familiar and has the house of El insignia on the inside it won’t be visible to others, her eyes well up with unshed tears.

“It’s from krypton, my father gave it to me when I presented, and it’s used to prevent us from shifting and also blocks your scent. You can use it until you learn to control your shifting and emission of pheromones. Consider it an early birthday present, since your rut is early too.” Kal says in a choked voice, and wipes a tear from his eyes. He slips it around Kara’s neck.

“It’s useless while you’re rutting, and during a full moon, but it’ll help at school.” He gestures for a hug, but spots Kara’s tenting bulge and thinks better of it. “Keep hydrated…” he advises and turns awkwardly, reluctant to leave.

“Trust me. You’re going to appreciate the privacy.” He reassures, Kara takes a breath to quell her nerves. “Don’t worry about school okay, Eliza will take care of it okay?” Kara nods dumbly, school is the last of her worries right now.  
“Plus, we don’t have enough food to last both our appetites, I should have prepared better.” He chews on his bottom lip worriedly “I’m going to get some more supplies, I’ll be back before the full moon.” He reassures fishing keys out of his pocket… “Stay here Kara, don’t leave this cabin under any circumstances, it’s not safe out there.” he instructs walking toward the door, lingering before he finally opens it. “I’m bringing John and Jeremiah with me,” he informs like he’d just recollected, as he steps out the door, parting with his only cousin.

It takes herculean effort to wait until she hears Kal drive off, before dropping her pants. Rao knows there’s a newly acquired and throbbing phallus she needs to get acquainted with.

  
Kal was right, she is grateful for the privacy, because the noises coming out of her are too undignified for anyone else’s ear.

****

Kara has been at it the whole night and few hours since the sun rose, it’s almost noon and she has barely touched the food in the cooler.

She even rolled around on the bed, and rubbed herself against the silk sheets while inhaling the scent emanating from the mattress, gripped by the scent of an unknown omega.

  
She rubbed herself raw to multiple orgasms, only to be rewarded with short lived pleasure and prolonged frustration. She’s tired, chaffed, hungry and very irritated.

She’s beginning to question her decision to agree to isolate herself in the first place, she reached an agreement with her parents, she’s not ready to mate, or the consequences of doing so.

Her parents implored that such decisions should not be made while young and deep in heat or rutting. But she was thirteen, and hadn’t experienced wanton lust yet.

She had preconceived notions of what a rut or heat would feel like, she was expecting it to be hard. She was naïve, she had no idea just how excruciating it would be.

She’s powerful, her scent potent, she’s a half-blood for Rao’s sake. A super-natural alpha should not subject herself to this, she reasons.  
It’s not the full moon yet, she still has one night and there’s a young redheaded omega with green eyes ripe for the picking… she swears she can smell her from the cabin, but that can’t be possible. Yet there it is that sweet delicious smell, like a rose garden.

“She’s mine.” she growls, heading out the door towards the same direction they arrived in.

  
She plans on using the strongest of her heightened senses, hearing and smell. It’s hard when she whiffs multiple scents around the area. Its daylight, there are too many sounds, but she notices tire tracks and trails them instead. Running, she approaches a less dense area of the woods towards the most populated area of Midvale.

She becomes distracted by different odors along the way, of food mostly and dirty alphas, mingled with some sweet omega scents nearby. Snuffling the air she hones in on the most familiar scent amongst the others and begins chasing it down. It’s potent, the richest of them all.

She tracks towards it very fast, initially on two feet before she knows it, she’s on all fours taking leaps and bounds. Cold air whooshes against her face as she sprints with a single minded purpose, “claim, knot, mate, she’s mine.” she recites as she kicks into a new gear of speed, she has never run this far, or this fast, for this long before and it’s exhilarating.

She arrives at the location of the scent, not surprised it’s the same spot she last saw the red haired cheerleader, Rachel Woods. She can still smell her, her scent even more pronounced now and noticeable, even without her ultra-senses.

She has no idea what time it is, but she is sure the girl should be in school. There are a dozen alphas milling about, she has never seen so many alphas in one place before in her life.

These are mostly opportunistic stragglers probably called by the girl’s heat. But Rachel’s boyfriend, whose name escapes her is there too, pacing wildly trying to get the other alphas to leave. Even tackling the two who jumped the fence and made a run for the door, only to turn running back, chased out. They look unhinged.

One of them is already touching himself, how dare he? Its broad daylight. She growls at him, it comes out as a blood curdling roar, which sends the other straggler alphas scampering off. Probably not far enough, she thinks.

She’s heard stories about these alphas, they travel in packs and chase after omegas in heat, and whoever catches the omega first, or manages to fight off the other alphas gets a hold of the omega will be first to knot. The rest of the alphas just wait until the first alpha finishes and then take turns with the omega.

The thought of it, sends her into a rage. She growls once more, injecting pheromones on instinct. She’s moving around agitated, wild energy thrumming through her skin.

She is breathing heavily and getting restless, she has half a mind to go knocking, or tear that door down if she has to and get her omega. And she’s about to go do just that, when a man comes out of the house touting a shot-gun.

“Go away, stay away from my daughter you low lives!” a lanky middle aged man yells out at the suspicious and slimy figures near his house, “take fucking suppressants and get the hell out of my property!” he rages.

  
The other alphas do leave and Kara should leave too, she’s acting like a typical wild alpha. But something keeps her rooted on the spot, motionless.

She postures aggressively, hands on her hips, back tout, and head held high, eyes trained directly at the man with a gun in his hands. Kara puffs up her chest releasing dominant pheromones, challenging the alpha of the house.

Her hair is wild from running, glasses long lost somewhere between her rut and blustery running. She howls, calling for the omega.

  
That is bad idea, it’ll just draw out more rutting or straggler alphas to come challenge her and some close omegas in heat. This angers the father more, enraged he steps forward gun raised. “Last warning, Fuck off” he roars ferociously

The rational part of her brain tells Kara she should leave, and not draw any more attention to herself. On a normal day she would, but her alpha is on edge her brain jumbled by rutting hormones. Plus it’s the eve of the full moon, who knows how much that plays into her current state of mind.

She has rage that has been bubbling to the surface right this moment, secretly she’s been itching to fight someone, for years. And right now the father is the only person in her way of what she needs right now.

So she steps up, to the angry father… “Make me” she growls fully facing him, menacingly.

  
She does not recognize herself, it’s a complete out of body experience, that should unsettle her but it’s thrilling her instead.

“Holy shit you’re just a kid” the older alpha splatters, shocked. Noticing Kara’s face up close “Just leave and no-one has to get hurt,” he orders using what he probably thinks is his calm adult voice. Pumping aggressive pheromones, but Kara can smell his fear in them, as if on cue the omega girl howls. “She disagrees with you.” Kara points out boldly.

The man cocks his shot-gun in response, “final warning I’m standing ground, in my own yard” he warns his voice shaking, but his finger is on the trigger. So Kara steps off, taking a few steps backward head bowed.

“Excuse me…I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I’m rutting.” she explains, head still bowed with her hand scratching the back of her head.  
The older alpha lowers his weapon, “just go home okay... lock yourself in your room and wait, play it out okay kid?” he advises sounding relieved “okay” Kara agrees eyes sparkling devilishly. Knowing that the girl walked out the back door, while the father was talking to her, she saw a flash of red peak quickly with the corner of her eye.

She walks off, moving away from the alphas still lingering around pumping her pheromones trying to scare them away from her and hoping the omega will follow her scent her home.

After a few paces she realizes the omega is following her, and lets her catch up hoping their scents mingled with together will be enough to keep everyone else away.

She keeps taking furtive glances backwards and listening to sense if they’re being followed and prays silently that there’s no-one home when they get there. That Kal and Jeremiah have already left headed back to the cabin, and that Eliza is at work.

It’s not a long walk, and she’s surprised they made it this far without even succumbing to their rut and heat right there in the streets. By some luck Eliza is not home, neither is Jeremiah, Alex is busy with pre-medical studies in college. So she’s relieved, but she still hasn’t exchanged a word with the omega.

As soon as she walks into the house she pumps her pheromones, trying to get her own scent everywhere and get rid of previous alphas, her cousin. It’s also for the omegas benefit, it seems to calm her a little.

She heads upstairs, the omega just a step behind her dazed. As soon as she reaches her room she does not waste time. Getting her sweatpants down to her ankles, the girl strips naked. She’s in a bad state, Kara finally getting a good look at her, like she’s been in heat longer than Kara’s been in rut. Eyes completely dark, she’s already presenting herself to the alpha before she’s even fully looked at Kara.

The omega is on her elbows and knees, presenting herself entirely to Kara, the alpha does not keep her waiting long.

Kara’s been touching herself the whole night and this morning, it’s nothing compared to being with an omega. She knots the girl four times before the omega passes out exhausted.

Her head finally feels clear again. She’s still in rut but it’s not a consuming need anymore, just intermitted surges every now and then, which she can take care of herself until the omega rises.

She’s starving, so she heads downstairs to make them both some food.

“Well hello cousin, had fun?” Kal startles her with a wicked grin on his face, he raises an eyebrow “Smells like you did”

“Fugde” Kara gasps ignoring his comments.  
“You’re supposed to be at the cabin” Jeremiah yells from the kitchen counter not looking pleased.

“Well I got distracted, it smells like omega in the cabin, so I had to find an omega” Kara justifies bluntly eyes trained on the fridge, like it’s her mission.

“Who’s in your room Kara? Please tell me you didn’t knot her.” Jeremiah demands worried.  
“Well I didn’t… I did a few times” Kara mutters red-faced

“A few times” Jeremiah repeats horrified  
“I had to” Kara whines, weakly. “You don’t know what it’s like.” She cries, at her beta father who looks offended.  
“Did you use protection?” Kara shrugs, Jeremiah reddens fuming and breathing hard.

“Relax Jeremiah,” Kal cuts in squeezing the beta’s shoulder. “On my first rut, I knotted a woman and her sister in front of their boyfriends. I made them watch, then I did it again the next day, with two other women. I was diabolical” Kal recalls grinning

“That’s disgusting” Kara grumbles from the fridge  
“Half-blood ruts are intense, you’re lucky Kara is strong. It could have been worse.” Kal pacifies Jeremiah sighs rubbing the ridge of his nose.

  
“Did you impregnate anyone Clark?” He sneers with barely contained rage “because I’m pretty sure Kara just did.” He snaps

“No way, everyone on Krypton was sterilized from first cycle. It’s the first thing they do when you present, no one had natural births, except for my parents. And they shipped me out of krypton almost right after.” Clark shrugs blasé

“Kara did you mark her?” he narrows his eyes in the direction of his youngest daughter, who is mindlessly rummaging through the fridge, stinking up the place with rut and mating pheromones.

“That’s illegal you know, you could be arrested,” he yells, his daughter nonchalance grating him. “This is so out of character” he expresses, disappointed.

Kara growls, darkly. Her alpha not happy about being admonished  
She shakes her head, “No I did not mark her. It didn’t feel right.” Kara reveals calmly, while stacking slices of bread and spreading them with mustard and other condiments and placing all the cold meats and leftovers in the fridge. She stops from time to time, to take bites and stacking more slices while chewing. Jeremiah watches on breathing heavily trying to remain calm, Kal just stares at the food hungrily.

“Damn right she’s did not mark her, we’re El’s we don’t go around marking just anyone. Especially on our first ruts.” Kal boasts “She’s not your true mate Kara, when you know you know.” Kal persists still ineptly trying to defuse the tension.

Jeremiah turns fishing a phone out of his pockets dialing and leaves the room, huffing

  
“You’ll go into rut, almost immediately after meeting your true mate.” Kal continues talking while Kara absent mindedly scoffs down on the mountain of sandwiches, leaving a few on the side for the sleeping omega.

“Just pray it’s not anywhere close to the full moon, when you meet them.” Kal warns his spaced out cousin. Kal reaches for one of the sandwiches Kara has splayed out, Kara growls at him threateningly and Kal quickly withdraws his hand.

Kara polishes of the last of the sandwiches and rummages for more food. “I packed most of it for the cabin,” Jeremiah voices from the door, holding out a blue cooler box. Resigned to the fact that he won’t get through to his daughter, not while she’s rutting and hungry.

Kara jumps for the box, and starts plowing through the contents like she hadn’t just polished off seven sandwiches a few minutes ago.

  
There’s a lot of meat in packets, she tears through them except for the huge chunks of raw meat. She’s confused, but tempted to eat it too though for some reason. She tosses the meat aside, and gobbles the rest of the food until full.

Only once sated does she offer the remains to her cousin and father.  
She picks up stirring from her room, she smells her more than she hears the omega. The girl must be up, and her scent sends new waves of want through her. Kal smell her too because he perks up, there’s a sly grin on his face.

“I need to bring her food and water” Kara shifts, picking up a tray of food and water. “No you don’t” Jeremiah interjects placing his hand on Kara chest, effectively stopping her.

“Not in my house, not in my presence.” Jeremiah rebukes his alpha daughter, who growls lowly chest rumbling “keep growling at me young lady and I’ll have you neutered, right after your rut. You’ll never get it up again until you’re eighteen.”

  
Clark chortles and Jeremiah glowers at him severely, before facing his daughter once more, who has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Your mother is on her way and we’re taking the girl home to her parents, and then the clinic for some morning after pills. You and Clark are going back to the cabin, it’s the full moon in a few hours.”


	2. Eleven years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to fast forward a bit. To Lena and Kara’s first meeting. This was supposed to be my initial first chapter. Oh well enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's first heat and Kara’s first transformation and time at the cabin will be added as flashbacks in the following chapters.

Eleven years later

  
Lena is at the lobby of Catco Media, replying to emails on her mobile while she waits for the elevator car to arrive.

She’s on the first sentence of her reply when the elevator dings, announcing its arrival. Lena casually struts in barely sparing a glance at the people murmuring lowly from behind her, following her inside.

She dials in the floor she’s visiting as she hurries back to her device.

  
She shuffles her weight from foot to foot in place, she’s still in her 6 inch heels, which she used to wear them exclusively for her most important business meetings, but they’ve sort of become her brand so now she wears them almost daily.

  
She still stands shorter than most men in her industry, but being able to look them in the eye when she challenges them is worth the ache, this is her last meeting of the day and her feet know it.

  
Wincing she leans on the nearest wall, trying to get some relief for her feet. A whiff of a very strong alpha’s scent catches her senses, the strongest and most pleasant she has encountered since deciding to plant roots in this city.

  
It’s rich and strong like sandalwood oil or coffee, with notes of something smoked. It has an astute nature to it, calling to notice. She leans into it trails it, it's coming from behind her.

  
She snaps her head back towards the scent, she has to connect a face to it, this strange combination of strong and delicate.

  
That’s when she notices there’re three people in the lift with her, still speaking in low tones.

A spectacled blonde woman, who quickly snaps her head downwards at her attention, the woman is sandwiched between a very tall, bald man and a shorter waspy, brown headed man who's eyeing her suspiciously.

  
The musky scent is intoxicating, her balance keels, skewed uneven. She gulps and shoves her phone into her coat pocket and focuses on the floor numbers blurred as they illuminate their way towards her destination, trying hard not fixate on the scent.

  
The doors open disrupting her haze, she steps out willing herself to not turn around. She ambles down on quivering legs towards the long busy corridor, straight towards the spacious Chief executive’s office.

  
She straightens, just before announcing herself to the waiting receptionist. She shakes her head to collect herself, while the receptionist directs her to a large room, on the same floor.

She reminds herself that Cat Grant doesn’t just invite anyone into her space, alpha scent, or not she has business to attend to.

  
The room is larger than she expected, when she arrives there’s at least eight other people, she recognizes them all as leaders of industry, some she’s had dealings with in the past unfortunately and some not.

It’s late, she’d rather be having one of her fathers aged whiskey, than navigating through small talk.

  
There’s water though, it’ll do for now she still needs to rid herself of the remnants of her alpha induced stupor.

She hates being affected like this, she has never been affected by an alpha scent like this before.

  
She’s mid sip of her room-temperature water, when a repugnant alpha scent fills her senses.

  
“Morgan Edge, good afternoon.” she greets, shuddering. She plasters on a full Luthor smile on her face, the one with all her teeth. Lillian would be proud

“Well if it isn’t the most eligible Bachelor in National City gracing my presence…” she pretends to praise, extending her hand for the Alpha to kiss, he is not the most eligible, he came in third. Adam Grant holds the title this year.

  
“Always start with a compliment” her former partner Jack told her once, “schmoose,” he would encourage. Well she’s never been a schmoozer that was his field. Why schmooze when you can burn them on sight.

  
Morgan growls, tries for a smile, but his lips are just too tight to be convincing.

“Well I see you’re as charming as ever, it’s astonishing how you’re not mated yet.” Morgan jabs grinning slimily, pleased with himself.

  
Lena is about to return the barb, when she spots Cat Grant, rushing in as she usually does, with that hoity look on her face, like everything and everyone is beneath her.

As a Luthor… hell as an omega, she could never get away with such behavior, not that she wants to behave like that.

  
Flanking Cat, are two young blonde women, one shorter than the other. The shorter blonde also has shorter hair, the taller blonde looks familiar to her for some reason.

She is slim, tan, with broad shoulders, her gait is mesmerizing, she moves with confidence and purpose.

  
“Great, everyone’s already here.” Cat Grant announces curtly, breaking Lena out of her reverie. “Good afternoon, Cat greets, as if she’d just remembered her manners.

  
“Let’s get this started, shall we?” She bids, as she takes a seat at the head of the table.

  
The two women accompanying Cat stand slightly further from the media mogul, near the end of the room, two assistants are not unusual for a C.E.O, but strangely enough, only one of them… the shorter blonde, takes a sit at the back.

There’s a stenograph and a tiny desk, which Lena completely failed to notice before.The smaller blonde listens carefully, vigorously typing minutes, while the taller blonde just stands there, hands folded on her chest, back leaning against the window pane as if trying to be inconspicuous for some reason.

As if anyone could miss her. Lena sure won’t, not with that strong alpha scent, she recognizes from earlier.

  
The alpha is wearing form fitting navy-blue slacks, held up by a thick brown belt; with a light blue dotted button up shirt. Her long blonde tresses curled at the bottom and immaculately styled in a half up half down do.

  
The alpha has thick dark framed glasses, perched on her nose. Those tight pants, broadcasting that bulge, female alphas do not spot a bulge unless in rut or near rut Lena thinks as her eyes flick to the tall blonde’s crotch, it takes half a second it’s pure instinct, she quickly averts her gaze, abashed. A fraction too late it seems, because as soon as she looks up again, ocean blue eyes meet hers, intently, knowingly.

  
Lena wants the ground to swallow her whole, flushed from ear to cheek, she pours a glass of water to collect herself and she sips slowly, the room feeling a little too warm suddenly.

  
She still feels the alpha’s gaze lingering on her, she glances up and catches the blonde’s eye, and her stomach flaps, the air feels thick and a familiar throb surges between her legs.

She shifts her gaze down onto the table and busies herself reshuffling papers in front of her, willing herself to regain focus on the meeting.

  
She does manage to pull herself together and follow the meeting, making some valuable input as well. Her green eyes meet with blue on a few occasions, betraying her resolve.

  
As the meeting draws to its conclusion, she could swear that the taller blonde, who hasn’t moved an inch from her spot, has never lifted her gaze off of her throughout.

It’s unsettling and shouldn’t be sending excessive need between her legs, but it does.

She wouldn’t stand for this behavior on any other alpha.  
This alpha is different from any other she’s ever encountered. She’s captivated.

  
The meeting ends, she shakes hands with a few business leaders, then she eventually makes her way to Cat Grant.

“Miss Grant, thank you for inviting me” she offers the pleasantry. “Miss Luthor, it’s a pleasure. "Please call me Cat," Lena smiles "well if I'm calling you Cat then..."  "Lena it is, and can we talk in my office?” Cat asks  
“Sure. Lead the way” Lena smiles, curious.

  
Cat Grant is one of the country’s richest and most influential woman she has ever met, one of the very rare female alphas, so when Cat Grant wants to speak to you, you don’t say no.

  
Cat Grants office is massive, with more than half a dozen screens, with variety of news channels playing in the background. She wonders what the story is behind that pink panther. She’s doesn’t get to dwell long on her thoughts, when Cat finally speaks.

“I want an exclusive, interview!” Cat demands  
“Straight to the point I see… Cat.” Lena is a little taken aback, she's heard rumors that Cat was quite brash.

  
“Of course, time waits for no-one now does it, Luthor?" She pauses. "You’re different, she states sniffing the air “what kind of omega are you?” She questions suddenly.

Lena stiffens, stunned silent “never mind, I don’t care.” Cat claims, but Lena does not buy it. She does not like being asked personal questions, especially about her status.

  
“I’m the kind of omega who has an exclusive with a media mogul?” Lena supplies quickly, she had planned to play hard to get for a bit, but she's uncomfortable and would like this to end quickly.

  
“Rumor has it you have a super strength, alpha mojo blocker on the works?” Cat inquires, eyes searching the omega and Lena visibly relaxes.

  
“Whoa,” Lena gasps feining shock, but quickly arches one eyebrow “your reputation precedes you once again.” Lena praises, impressed.

  
“Can’t keep secrets from me Luthor” Cat grins “what else have you got under your sleeves?” Cat probes eyes narrowed devilishly

  
“That’s for you to find out now, isn’t it Cat?” Lena replies coyly, she does not wait for the reply as she heads to exit. It’s a petty power move.

“I’m open on Wednesday afternoon, send your best reporter.” Lena says without looking back.

  
“No time like the present, she’s already here.” Cat insists, the alpha clearly wants to have the last word.

“Kiera!” She yells, Lena stops in her tracks as the alpha from the meeting, takes a few long strides past her and into the office.

  
The alpha’s demeanor is surprisingly lively up close, and there’s a curious twinkle in her eyes as she regards Cat Grant.

  
“Yes Miss Grant?” inquires the alpha brightly. “Kiera, this is Lena Luthor, I’m sure you recognize her, you’ve been gawking at her throughout the entire meeting."

The alpha looks mortified, Lena eyes the blonde warily. The alphas sunny disposition contradicts the strong brooding scent she experienced from the lift, and earlier in the meeting.

A fresh whiff hits her again. Lena's eyes glaze.

  
“Be careful with that one," Cat Grant warns, knowingly. “She stinks up the place, drives omegas crazy” Cat adds, regarding the younger alpha warmly.

  
Lena’s wolf is rattled by that information, she swallows a growl as the alpha returns her searching gaze in kind.

They must stare at each other for too long, because Cat coughs, unsubtly.

  
“Keep it in your pants ok?” Cat warns, directing at the young alpha.

The alpha shifts uncomfortably, as she pushes her glasses back up the bridge of the nose.

  
“Don’t worry Lena, Kiera has that effect on every omega.” Cat states, mischievously.

Lena stiffens, irked. She’s not every omega, she must release her pheromones in a strange instinct to showcase her potency to the alpha.

  
“Ugh” Cat groans exaggeratingly “repulsive” she mutters as she quickly gathers her things and dramatically exits the room, in an exaggerated huff.

  
The alpha does not take her eyes of her “I’m Kara, Kara Danvers” re-introduces the unassuming alpha, nose flaring and one of her pupils slightly dilated from omega pheromones.

  
“You’re the C.E.O of LuthorCorp, I’m looking forward to the interview.” The alpha enthuses, beaming. “Me too” Lena replies, matching the alphas grin. They stare at each other for a moment.

  
“Call my office, yes?” Lena offers, breaking the silence. She can’t help her smile.

“Yes… yes definitely, that I will do.” Kara stammers nervously. “See you soon.” Whispers Lena as she sashays out, deliberately swinging her hips for the flustered alpha’s benefit.

  
She looks back after a few strides, pleased to see the alpha hopelessly gazing after her.

  
Gaping, Kara regains herself and grabs her phone and fires off a quick text message to her sister.

  
“I have nabbed an exclusive interview.” She types. “Congratulations then… who’s the poor victim?” Alex replies almost immediately

  
“Ha-ha funny, Lena Luthor I think you might have heard of her?” Kara texts back humble bragging

  
“Lex Luthor’s Sister Kara! Are you kidding me? Do you need me to come with you?” Alex text back in quick succession.

  
Kara replies, alarmed. “What…no! I can take care of myself Alex, I trust my instincts she’s no threat… quite the opposite.”

  
Alex replies a minute later: “what do you mean by “quite the opposite”? We’ll talk later.”

  
Kara groans and slips the phone into her pocket, and slings her messenger bag on her shoulder and heads home.

*****

  
Later that night, its sister night.

  
“Lena Luthor as in THE Luthor’s, with a billion dollar corporation?” Alex questions stunned

  
“Yes, she’s the C.E.O now” the younger alpha supplies shyly.  
“Wow what’s she like? Alex perks up, at seeing the dopey expression on her sister’s face.

  
“Her scent is Heavenly” Kara mutters dreamily  
“Are you rutting again?” Alex enquires leaning into Kara and sniffing her “you stink more than usual today.”

  
“No, not yet…stop it!” Kara protests shoving Alex away from her, playfully.

  
“Remember the Siobhan situation?” Alex teases wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively, barely stifling a laugh.

  
“Oh Rao, no.” Kara protests hanging her head red-faced and Alex finally bowls over in hysterics.

  
“You promised, not to bring that up again.” Kara huffs, annoyed.  
“I swear to Rao Alex, I have never felt anything like that before… I… It’s just different” the younger alpha face is serene.

  
“Damn you got it bad, sis.” Alex smiles at her sister  
“Did she smell like raindrops; like Siobhan…” *thump* a throw pillow hits Alex square on the face. The dam breaks and she slumps to the floor cackling.

And another pillow succeeds the first one hitting her on the back. Until Kara runs out and of pillows to throw at her, and slumps next to her on the floor.

  
“She smelled like dark chocolate and Kryptonian wild berries… FYI.” Kara informs pouting, this only causes Alex to bark with renewed laughter.

  
“You know, there’s a saying that omegas smell like what you desire most” Alex voices, breathlessly.

  
Maybe that’s why her scent smelled like home… warm. Kara thinks, the smell of happier times before the fires, earthquakes and death. She wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in that addictive scent.

  
They spend the rest of the night watching movies, eating junk food and drinking beer.

Having a lively discussion about work and Alex’s love life, or lack of it.

  
Later when the place is tidied up, and Kara yawns for the fith time Alex calls it a night.

When sleeps finally claims Kara, her dreams are haunted by green eyes, red lips, and soft curves.

She feels herself drown to the faint smell of exotic and expensive perfume, which fails to cover the natural potent scent of the very fertile omega.

The scent familiar, it's tangy berries and dark chocolate.

  
She can feel herself sheathing her long throbbing phallus, into tight welcoming heat.

She dreams of sinking her teeth into a long neck, marking what’s hers.

  
She’s not surprised when she wakes up drenched in sweat, with a rock hard-on that requires her full attention.

She indulges her primal urge, until she feels some relief when she releases with a groan of pleasure.

  
It turns into a groan of frustration a few minutes later, when she realizes she’s still leaking and hard.

She gets herself off two more times in the shower, before she is finally soft.

  
She debates heading to work, with the disappointing realization of her incoming rut.

She slips on her Kryptonian pheromone blocking necklace and it barely hides her strong scent as is. At this stage it is especially pointless, nothing can hide her scent, nothing.

  
The thought of giving away the scoop of the year to someone else is nauseating.

She decides to buck the rules of common workplace decency and politeness and goes to work knowing she stinks of pre-rut pheromones.

But first she has to make a stop at the D.E.O first. The first thing Kara does as soon as arrives at the D.E.O is call LuthorCorp, to set up an appointment for the interview.

“Wednesday afternoon yes…” she confirms with the P.A. Jessica, she notes the name.

  
“Lena Luthor ha?” Kara snaps her head toward Winn’s voice, rolling a pen between his fingers. “Can I come with you I swear you won’t even know I’m there?” Winn pleads, beaming excitedly.

  
“No, absolutely not.” Kara denies him sternly. Her tone seems to raise Winn’s suspicions

  
“She’s really pretty” Winn comments, it feels like a test to Kara he has a strange expression on his face.  
“Really?” Her voice squeaks uncharacteristically.  
“I haven’t noticed” she lies, cheeks flushing

  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s a strictly professional interview that I’m absolutely not nervous about… at all. Nope, not me.” She rambles, unconvincingly.

  
Winn just eyes her longingly, “you know the whole floor can smell you right? Its distracting.” he informs, gulping and giving her that hungry look again.

  
Winn has always been a willing and available omega for Kara, he once kissed her during his pre-heat. She told him she doesn’t see him that way and they should remain friends.

  
He did not take it well, and seeing Kara chronically single and having her show up smelling like different omegas after every rut since his confession grates him, he tries to hide it but Kara can tell he gets jealous so she does not discuss her sex life with him.

  
He can sense Kara’s rut, knowing what’s going to happen. And it makes him snippy towards her sometimes, like his attraction to her is her fault somehow.

  
Usually she lets it slide, hoping he’ll get over himself soon enough. It’s been months and he dates from time to time. But Kara rut brings out the worst in him. Today she’s not feeling particularly empathetic towards the omega.

  
She swallows a growl. “Yeah Winn I know how much I stink, why do you think I’m here and not at Catco?”

  
“Are you sure you’re up for that interview?” Winn enquires worriedly

  
Kara does not reply, decides to leave it at that as Alex walks in. “God you stink,” she comments in lieu of greeting

  
“Alex I’m going into rut.” Kara cries, crinkle in her brows. “Yes, shocking.” Alex says dryly “you said those suppressants where super strength and would work this time.” Kara grumbles, pouting.

  
“Yes they should be working just fine, what have you been up to?” Alex narrows her eyes at her knowingly.

“She’s been emitting pheromones, that’s what she's been up to” Winn tattles and Kara glares at him

  
“I have an interview tomorrow, got anything that can delay it a little?” Kara begs desperate.

“no, we don’t and you know it. Postpone the interview and let James do it, or someone else.”

  
“It’s an exclusive Alex, it could be the cover of Catco magazine next week, if I’m fast enough.” Kara pleads

“You can’t be out there Kara, especially around an omega, not when it coincides with the full moon, you get reckless” Alex insists

  
“Fine, I’m heading to HR as soon as I get to Catco.” she snaps, “relax I’m going to fill out the rut leave form, which is very humiliating by the way."

"Can't believe I'm going to let someone else do my exclusive interview.” She walks out in a huff.

  
The next day, she sits across the table from the young C.E.O of LuthorCorp, recorder on, and pen and pad at the ready. In what feels like a mere hours until her rut fully hits.

So naturally the first thing her mind fixates on is the woman’s striking features, her beauty rivals the goddesses her father used to regale her about.

She truly stands out, but her scent is something else entirely.  
It threatens to awaken the basest of her urges, she schools her features and focuses on the job at hand. And silently prays to Rao that her body behaves, hoping she makes it back home to type up and submit the interview whilst she’s still functioning.

It’s the full moon tomorrow night, so her limbs are aching too.

  
She fires off a few basic questions for a brief history unto her subject and object of desire.

  
“ThorulSpheer Inc. Was a bio medical research and tech company which you co-founded, Time magazine said if anyone could find a cure for cancer it’d been the two of you."

“You were a growing young company, why did you leave?”

  
“Jack and I started that company when I was still in business school, right after completing my first Ph.D. That’s how we met you know? Through the Ph.D. program.” The C.E.O speaks fondly and it causes Kara’s stomach to lurch with something she can’t put her finger on.

She swallows a growl and nods for the C.E.O to continue

  
“We were close to a break-through, but couldn’t get the approval to move to human trials. I’ve since handed all our research fully to Jack, it was part of my exit agreement."

  
“We were attracting research funding and publicity, that helped us grow, Jack was a masterful negotiator, the reason Spheers industry is still successful in my absence, but I have my own legacy to forge.”

  
“Wouldn’t you say you were already forging your own legacy at ThorulSpheer Inc.?” Kara presses, sensing there’s more to the story there.

  
"LuthorCorp is at its heart, a scientific research and development services company. We have vast divisions and invariable areas of focus, like biotechnology for example, and nearly limitless resources. I’m forging it on a much bigger scale now, Luthor’s have a debt to society. I intend to right the wrongs of the past.”

  
“How exactly do you plan to right those wrongs?” Kara asks

  
“I believe I can make a difference and L-Corp is best equipped for my vision into a new direction for the company.”

  
“L-Corp?” Kara cuts in, curiosity painting her face.

  
“Yes I’m renaming the company, to reflect its new direction.”

  
“What does this “new direction” entail exactly?” Kara snaps, tired of the PR buzzword being thrown at her.

  
The omega regards Kara intently.

“Our new research will lead to new drugs and more effective medicines, thanks to our newly acquired pharmaceutical Ariaspharm with the combination of information technologies and Nano technology.”

  
“In essence, I want to use science for good.” She affirms, her eyes narrowed at the alpha, Kara is mesmerized.

  
“I’m just trying to make a name for myself outside of my family, can you understand that?” She implores, with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Yeah” Kara supplies, warmly. Understanding coloring her features. The C.E.O seemingly reassured, powers on.

  
“I want a professional environment that reflects our values of equality and fairness.” She gestures passionately, hands animatedly driving her point across.

  
“How has your return to the family business been like?” Kara questions

  
“I’ve been C.E.O for two years as I’m sure you’re aware.” She replies coyly.  
Milos Pedowitz was the company’s financial manager and a friend of my father for years, later Lex appointed him C.F.O and was elected as the interim C.E.O upon my brother’s arrest. He did his best, he inherited plummeting stock prices and uncertainty about the company.”

  
“It was a tumultuous time for the company, I was still studying and he managed to keep us afloat.” She articulates, contemplatively.

  
“LuthorCorp was operating at a loss, for three years straight when I was basically head hunted by the board.” she picks her words carefully.

“This was after the sudden and tragic death of interim C.E.O Milos Pedowitz as you may have heard.” Lena gestures toward the alpha reporter.

  
Lena suspects Lex in the death, its fear of him killing someone else that drove her to accept the boards offer. Lex always manages to get what he wants, by any means necessary.

  
“I thought their next choice of C.E.O would be my mother, but she is more into research and lab work. She is a doctor after all.” She states dryly, “besides, she never liked dealing with people too much.”  
She speaks honestly, maybe too candidly she thinks, taking a sip of water.

She shouldn’t be this open but something about this alpha makes her feel safe.

She inhales the alpha scent, it’s stronger than before, a woody fragrant and coffee but now laced with arousal, inviting. She swallows.

  
“Of the record” the omega requests, as an afterthought looking apprehensive, Kara agrees reluctantly, knowing it’s a bad idea.

She should say no, but the heiress starts speaking again. 

“Lilian had shares in the company and acted as Lex’s proxy in board meetings, whenever she was bothered enough to show up that is." She takes a sip of water, and leans back onto her seat.

“My father left his shares to me, she handed Lex’s over to me. Must have been at Lex insistence, because he’d been begging me take over the reins for some time. Especially after the times article, he somehow convinced the board to approach me, now here we are.” She scoffs.

  
“Lillian was never interested in the business side of being a Luthor, just the prestige of it all. Lex was the same when he was younger and so was I, to an extent.” She discloses, rotating her chair slightly, positioning her seat so it’ll take a small turn for her to turn her back on Kara completely.

  
The omega stares out the window absentmindedly, as if she has forgotten about the alphas presence. “I still do research and lab work, it keeps me grounded.” She reveals, her voice distant.

Kara switches her recorder back on.

“So were you also very hands on with your latest project?” Kara probes, trying to reel the omega back in moving the conversation away from her family, but mostly missing those green eyes on hers

  
“Not as much as I would have liked, the C.E.O replies turning her chair fully, facing the reporter once more.

“I had most of my attention someplace else.” Recalls the C.E.O, eyes trained on the alpha “But Lex is the eldest child, LuthorCorp was his legacy he was under a lot of pressure. Lionel Luthor casts a big shadow, he just wanted a bigger shadow.” She comments, a forlorn look on her face.

  
Kara thinks she should press on, get her feelings about Lex on record. Her journalistic instinct tells her to pounce, but she has another instinct; to protect the omega to soothe her.

  
The omega quickly rights herself, face stoic as she regards Kara carefully. As if bracing herself for the attack.

  
“Why the move to National City?” Kara questions instead, calmly. Her instinct to protect winning over her journalistic instinct.

  
“I decided to move here because I felt the company’s mission and vision was stuck in the old ways, very traditional views that maintained a status quo.” The omega impassions lighting up.

  
“Our revenue streams where tied too much into our engineering side, mostly civil contracts and our research and development was too focused on genetic research into our past, when I’d much rather focus on our future.”

  
“This past orientated research and focus limited our profits greatly."

"I’m a businesswoman and I like making profit.” She states, matter-of-factly.

  
“My point is, we were not growing anymore in Metropolis. This city is very progressive and has been a hub for technological advancement and innovation for years and I want to be part of it,” she explains smiling. “The weather is just a bonus.” They both grin.

  
They continue the interview for a while, the mogul on her part is quite professional and open and obviously passionate about her job.

  
“You’re an alpha, you wouldn’t understand how it’s like being an omega,” she fires off as their discussion veers towards politics and the hierarchal system.

  
“Well enlighten me then,” Kara requests “How do you navigate the world as a powerful omega?” Kara asks dreamily, getting lost in the omega’s aura.

  
“I’m always one of the few omegas in the room,” the heiress states plainly, Kara can tell this is not an unusual position for her.

  
“You know what it’s like, we’re in a constant battle with our biological urges." Lena mutters shyly, shooting a furtive glance at Kara.

  
Kara nods in agreement, but picks up her messenger bag and places it on her lap for insurance. “And society’s expectation of omegas to be submissive,” Lena continues her voice lowering an octave, causing Kara’s stomach to swoop.

“They’d rather we be on our hands and knees instead, like we should never talk, unless it’s to beg, or praise, or justify our very existence.”

  
Kara is stunned, she agrees with Lena, but images of the Mogul on her hands and knees sets her insides ablaze with need. She curbs the thoughts, shifts uncomfortably in her sit.

  
“I arbor the notion of being susceptible or subjected to alpha pheromones at work, don’t you?” Lena questions shaking Kara out of her lustful thoughts. Kara blinks rapidly, mouth agape.

  
Kara knows this, her scent is barely concealable and some alphas have been known to aggressively pump their pheromones in the workplace. Effectively leaving everyone at their mercy, though she has yet to be affected by other people’s pheromones or scents, until now. “Yes it’s unfortunate” is all she can supply, brain muddled.

  
“I’ve heard of an omega who whimpered in a heated negotiation with an alpha, during a very important meeting. She ended up losing the deal, due to being perceived as weak.” Lena regales, it was Samantha Arias: her business never recovered. The alpha was Morgan Edge.

  
“I’ve heard of a beta army general, who bared his neck to a subordinate alpha he was trying to fire.” Kara supplies, Alex was the alpha and she did it to Sam Lane: He has never recovered.

  
“This is why I have developed new blockers, to prevent things like that from happening.” Is that the product you’re launching soon?” Kara inquires

“No, not yet.” The omega corrects “My blockers are for everyone who does not want to broadcast their status, or be affected adversely in the workplace by those who pump their hormones belligerently.” Lena explains simply.

  
“I’m planning on making blockers an L-Corp workplace requirement, no one will be humiliated on my watch.” The omega voices, determined.

“Making omegas and others submit in the workplace, should constitute harassment.” She asserts with conviction.

  
“But some alphas can’t help how they smell, also it’s just a natural instinct to dominate sometimes.” Kara advocates for alphas, but mostly herself.

“This is not just about alphas,” Lena argues “alphas can be affected by pheromones too, just like everyone else… This will benefit them too.” The C.E.O counters

  
“Once ready, my blockers won’t just keep people from being affected by pheromones, they’ll give them the choice of when and where they allow pheromones to affect them. Plus they won’t just prevent people from being affected, they’ll prevent the wearer from affecting people around them too.” The omega informs, excitedly.

  
“Allow me to demonstrate, it’s not ready for market yet, but it works. It just has a few bugs here and there.”

  
The C.E.O stands and heads a descript wall unit, there seems be to an opening beneath the wall unit. Kara wills herself not to stare at the omegas butt… she fails, abashed, but goes unnoticed by the C.E.O as she persists her fiddling.

  
A safe comes to view, the Luthor heiress proceeds to press a combination of buttons that unlock the safe.

She produces a tiny jewelry box and opens it with a quick maneuver of her long lithe fingers. Inside the box, she produces what looks like a large coat button, except its smooth without holes in it.

  
She peels the button and a rubber-like, skin-like, translucent object separates from the button. Lena presses it onto her wrist where her scent glands are located, the object sticks and camouflages becoming invisible to the naked eye the moment it connects to skin.

  
Only a quick green flash of light is evidence to its presence, but that only last for a few seconds. “That signals that blockers are being transmitted into my body, directly over my skin.” Lena explains, Kara is floored.

"It’s painless and has no side effects so far unlike the expensive pills available that a lot of alphas refuse to take."

   
“No more prescriptions or pills with side effects that I have to be reminded to take daily.” Lena persists passionately

“This little device is infused with nanite technology that detects pheromones, and prevents them from flooding my blood stream. While also preventing me from emitting pheromones at the most inopportune times. Lasts up to 48 hours”

  
“What about the natural selection process; doesn’t your device interfere with that? Kara inquires, taking notes vigorously.

“No it does not hinder one’s ability to smell a potential mate, it only mutes the physical reaction”

  
“Does it suppress heats and ruts?” Kara questions

“No it does not,” Lena asserts taking a seat, “that’s a different drug, which we’re launching next week, in partnership with Ariaspharm.” Lena speaks excitedly

  
“That big announcement we’ve been expecting?” Kara asks beaming this is the scoop of her life, Lena nods with a smile.

“It’s a rut suppressant, it also works as birth control same as our heat Suppressants will. Effectively delaying heats for up to four months, with minimal side effects. Lena states

“Whoa that is better than any other product on the market currently.” Kara exclaims impressed

  
“Yes. Four months that’s double the amount of time between cycles that current suppressants on the market offer.” Lena adds

“this is huge,” Kara expresses awed.

“Also the onus of birth control will not rest solely on omegas and female betas anymore” Lena proclaims excitedly.

  
“Go ahead, try and make me yield to you,” she asserts daring the alpha.

  
This is a bad idea, Kara thinks she’s already pre-rut and she’s still on the clock. She gulps nervously, the omega already has an effect on her, but she is curious too. A part of her does want Lena on her hands and knees, her stomach roils and something twitches in her pants.

  
“I don’t release aggressive pheromones on omegas and people I’m subordinate to” Kara declines “it’s my personal policy.” She explains to the omega, but the expression on the omegas face has her striding toward the seated omega.

  
“Well who said anything about aggression? The omega husks devilishly

  
Kara’s gasps, stout in place, stunned. And severely turned on. Her resolve threatening to crumble, right there and then.

  
She can’t give in to what her instincts have been telling her since she laid eyes on the omega.

Her eyes rake over the omega lecherously, she lets them roam the omegas body shamelessly and it sends blood rushing down her body pooling right below her belt.

  
She rolls her hips jerking them forward to broadcast her quickly hardening bulge, all whilst keeping her eyes squarely on the omega.

Once aroused, her odor will be all the omega scents and she hopes she reacts favorably.

  
The powerful omega is rested on her chair sitting firmly as Kara approaches her, leaning down placing her hands beside the omegas on the chair’s armrests.

She picks up a whiff of the omegas scent it’s strong, despite the blocker device she’s wearing, she’s must be very close to her heat.

Kara inhales aroused even more, Kara hasn’t been affected this much by an omega’s scent in years and she knows she’s addicted already.

  
The omega seems as affected as Kara is, despite her outward appearance. Her heart is beating very fast and Kara can smell her arousal. But the omega stays strong, stock still.

She has no idea Kara has heightened senses her outward non reaction would never fool her when she can hear everything and smell everything.

That device will never work on her, she’s no ordinary alpha.

  
Kara doesn’t need to pump her pheromones, the actions usually has alphas on their knees and omegas stripping and presenting for her. 

she tries to avoid that especially while in rut, but something about the Luthor omega makes her want to broadcast.

She wants her on her hands and knees with her length buried deep inside those folds of hers.

  
The air is thick, with her pre-rut scent and there’s no way to hide the bulge in her pants. No omega has ever resisted her, not when she’s like this. It’s unnerving, and thrilling at the same time.

She might have actually met her match this time. Because the only sign of any effect she has on the omega is her blown pupils she still sits stoically all regal in her chair, despite Kara’s close proximity.

  
“I want you…” the words spill out of the alphas mouth, in a cloud of lust and hormones, she can’t seem to help herself. She continues “I need to have you,” she growls lowly gulping a whiff of the omegas scent. “You’re mine” the last part is growled like an obvious fact.

  
“Are you sure about that, alpha?” The omega husks, I think you’ll have to do better than this, she teases lightly pushing the alpha away. And stepping out of the chair to pour another glass of water.

  
“And that’s what this product does, it empowers omegas. Allowing them to resist even the strongest of alphas” she husks eying the bulge in Kara’s pants.

  
“But I could have easily taken you, you have no idea how good you smell.” Kara counters

  
Kara’s rut has definitely hit and spikes, and the omegas eyes darken. Kara takes ominous strides towards the omega, lost in her rut flaring at the wrong moment. “Mine,” she growls animalistic. “Mine,”

  
She doesn’t realize how close she has gotten to the omega until she feels her rigid member brush against the C.E.O’s thighs. The omega moans, but Kara stops dead on her tracks. Shifting away swiftly, mortified. And her senses frazzled by the omegas scent, she’s utterly turned on beyond belief.

  
“Sorry” she apologizes, “I think that went way too far” she husks still unable to take her eyes off the omega, who is slightly breathless.

She didn’t submit, no omega has ever resisted her.

"What are you?" What kind of omega are you? That device can't be that good" Kara breathes laboured

She knows the omega must be affected by her alpha pheromones, Kara can smell her arousal.

  
This sends a fresh wave of blood rushing down her already erect shaft. she’s does not bother to act all modest not when her desire so clearly visible she spreads her legs hands on hips in posturing gesture, shamelessly broadcasting her virility. Like the foolish alpha she turns to when in rut.

  
Kara head starts swimming with lewd images of the omega, but she’s broken out of her reverie by a knock on the door and the assistant chokes on the pheromones in the air when she pops her head in to informs the C.E.O that she heading home.

  
Kara does not turn around hiding her bulge from view.

  
“Home? Shoot” Kara glances at her watch, panicked. They’ve been at this for hours, her deadline is in an hour.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry I have to go.” Kara says gathering her belongings.  
“Okay, thank you Jess” Lena informs her assistant, Jess retreats closing the door

  
“I… look, I hope this is not the last time we talk.” Lena expresses, with a hopeful look on her face.  
“Yes… Kara husks, I hope so too.” She says smiling and heads toward the door bag covering her front, she stops suddenly turning her head “can I see you sometime outside the office I mean… Lunch maybe?” Kara splutters  
“Of course, call me.” Lena says, taking a piece of paper and scribbling her numbers on it quickly.

  
Kara takes the piece of paper and quickly heads out the door with a whispered “thank you.” And a final lingering gaze at the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fiction, so any form of criticism is welcome. I'm learning. Kudos and comments appreciated. I have six chapters written so I'll be updating as much as I can.


	3. Rut, rut, baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. So nervous.

  
Kara arrives home and immediately starts searching for her lubricant, and locks the door.

She learned from the ‘Siobhan situation’, which her sister refuses to let her live down, to keep the door locked when participating in adult entertainment.

  
She can’t help herself, she’s a talker when it comes to foreplay. She is grateful that Alex only walked in on the foreplay, Siobhan was crazy. She dodged a bullet there.

  
She’s tossing her clothes off, instead of typing up her article. Bare naked, she removes the covers on the bed and oils her hands.

The first days are usually the worst when it comes to ruts, unless she knots someone a few times, she’s guaranteed at least a couple of days of pure misery.

  
Kara enthusiastically massages her painfully erect shaft while lying on her back on the bed, the oil aiding her feverish motions.

  
She has images of red lips around her length, and running her fingers through a mop of dark hair and nudging the omegas head forward encouraging her to take her deeper into her hot mouth. She groans, relaxing her movements, less frantic as her appendage leaks pre-cum.

  
In her fantasies, green eyes look up at her admirably, as a wet tongue rolls sensually on the head of her shaft in worship. She drives her hand faster, bucking her hips into the air, tightening her grip very slightly, whilst increasing the pace her movements once again.

  
She massages herself to near rapture, imagining the sounds Lena would make at the taste of her, the alpha imagines assaulting the omegas mouth senseless. With that in mind she peaks, it’s intense. a long growl rumbles out of her as her release trickles into her hand and spatters onto her stomach and bits of it onto the sheets.

  
She continues to massage her length sluggishly, until her spurts finally abate. She repeats this cycle with various lewd scenarios about the C.E.O and releases countlessly, till her shaft is red and raw. And yet it still stands throbbing fiendishly, mocking her efforts.

  
She needs to knot, the thought of heading to the D.E.O and touching herself rabidly while being monitored, sends shudders through her skin. She has no idea why they insists on keeping tabs on her, she hasn’t done anything to warrant this much scrutiny.

  
There’s a new obnoxious Daxamite half-blood being trained there, who’s been pursuing her relentlessly, for weeks now.

She’s desperate enough, but not too far gone enough to stoop to that level. Ever.

  
There’s another alternative, it’s not the safest option. Half-bloods have been disappearing at an alarming rate as of late, so naturally Kara gets dressed, in her same work-clothes she discarded earlier, sans underwear.

  
The slacks are not doing anything to hide her erection, which makes them perfect. She grabs her keys and heads out the door knowing her rutting scent will attract willing omegas on its own. She knows a bar, hopes Winn won’t be there, she doesn’t want to do or say something she’ll regret.

  
Kara plans to just walk into the bar and grab one drink and one omega for the night, knotting will ease her rut symptoms long enough to spare her the indignity of jacking off in a glass cell, under twenty four hour surveillance.

  
If the full moon hits without her mating anyone, she’ll still be in rut during and right after and that’s not ideal. Why subject herself to five days of hell when a day and a half will do?

  
She walks the familiar path to the Dolly Parton, a popular spot for werewolves and humans alike. She hopes there’s at least one omega even half as enticing as Lena is, just for one night.

  
As soon as she arrives at the bar, a string of omegas one after another throw themselves at her. Usually, she’d already have one beneath her, or against any wall of the nearest available stall by now. But she is pickier tonight, none of the scents seem right tonight, they don’t have that bitter edge she’s craving right now. The Luthor omega has ruined her, she thinks taking a sip of normal beer.

  
The omegas in the bar are getting agitated, the more they’re exposed to her rut, the more likely it is they’ll fall into sympathetic heat. And there’s hardly any other alpha around, her scent chasing them off.

  
“Put out or get out,” the beta owner snaps vexed. “Your scent is chasing out my regulars,” he barks. “Yes, but its drawing in omegas and everyone chases omegas. If I stay ten minutes longer they’ll all be in heat. So shut up, and give me a beer. I’m good for business.” Kara counters gruffly.

  
“Come here,” she commands a tanned skinned, dark haired omega with olive colored eyes. Her eyes a shade lighter than Lena’s, not as mesmerizing as Lena’s either, but just as beautiful. Her scent is stronger than Lena’s, but it’s sweet, too sweet for her liking. It’ll do for now.

  
She takes the last sip of her warm beer, it has no effect on her, but social conditioning and habit has her indulging from time to time and besides, she likes the taste. “Your place, are you driving?” she asks the omega brusquely.

The omega nods, “good it’ll be quicker.” Kara says and they head out.  
The omega scent fills the car, it’s even stronger in the cramped space. It still smells too sweet, none of the bitter edge of the Luthor’s scent. A sign of weak boundaries, passive. So Kara will have her way with her, but it just doesn’t feel right.

  
The omega is writhing way too much, moaning way too loud for her taste. Her arousal scent is not strong enough for the kind of noises coming from her. But it’s enough to spur on her rut slightly, her dick expands to its limit and a new surge of wetness leaks from the tip of her shaft.

  
She’ll do things with this omega, things she can’t do with Lena yet. She likes her omegas strong, and fiery with potent scents, but when she’s in rut, the less rousing she has to do the better.

  
The world must be plotting against her, because traffic is almost at a stand-still, which is unusual for this hour.

There must be some kind of accident, she guesses and absently stares out the window, that’s when she sports a familiar figure walking out of a restaurant, with a large bag of food. Lena is heading towards a shiny, black and expensive looking car.

  
“Stop the car,” she hisses, startling the driving omega. “What… what’s wrong?” The omega inquires, taken aback by the alpha’s urgent tone.

She follows the alpha’s line of vision, “are you forking kidding me?” She yells in a foreign accent, evidently upset. She’s already in heat, Kara growls at her ominously in response, and the omega quickly yields.

  
“Fork outa my car then, you tosser. Forking alphas, wankers the lot of you!” she yells unlocking the door.

  
Kara steps off and sprints toward the town car, as the back door slams shut. She’s saved by the heavy traffic impeding the car’s quick exit from its parking spot, from completely missing it. Kara grabs the handle, to her luck it’s unlocked.

  
She opens the door and slips into the car very quickly, starling the C.E.O. The omega is immediately hit with her rut pheromones in the confined space, they won’t take long to affect her.  
Blocking device or not, she’ll fall into heat soon enough. Kara slams the door shut and waits with bated breath.

  
Lena’s driver has turned his attention to the backseat, must have caught the alphas scent.

“Are you okay there Miss Luthor?” he investigates, eyes firmly fixed on the alpha. Kara can smell the gunpowder and oil as he indiscreetly cocks the hidden firearm. A gesture clearly intended as a warning, from the expression on his face, he’s ready to fire at any moment. Kara has a feeling that this overt glare at her will be the only warning she’ll get, should she decide to act foolishly.

  
Lena’s response is to press a button that rolls up the partition, Kara sighs in relief, but the expression on the omegas face gives her pause.

  
“What’s the meaning of this?” she questions sharply, her words clearly meant to convey that she is not pleased by Kara’s brazenness. But her scent reveals otherwise, inadvertently encouraging the alpha to stay put.

  
Not sure how to state her lewd intensions for the Luthor, without losing the omegas favor. She elects honesty, she has never been the subtle type anyway, even less so when she’s in rut.

  
“I can’t stop thinking about you” the alpha confesses gravely  
“Aha” Lena mutters skeptically, eyeing her tenting pants. “And I’m sure you have noble intentions.” Lena says dryly.  
“No, I don’t.” Kara admits, eyes roaming the omega lustfully.

  
The omega fidgets with the barely visible blocking device on her wrist, falling short of ripping it off completely.

She takes a deep breath of alpha rutting scent, crossing and then uncrossing her legs, causing her arousal aroma to fill the constricted space. Kara is salivating and before she even knows it, she is all over the omegas space, desperately seeking contact.

  
“May I?” Kara pleas as an after-thought, her hand hovering over the hem of Lena’s skirt. She gulps, her mouth dry and licks her lips searching the omegas face for affirmation.

  
Lena glances at her, and shakes her head lazily. “Not yet alpha.” she murmurs lowly with a smirk, Kara withdraws her hand, but her gaze burns hotly on the omegas form.

  
Lena reels her skirt up, deliberately and spreads her legs perfuming the car with her arousal. She throws her head back, eyes hooded as her own hand meanders between her legs. She’s resolutely facing the roof of the car, instead of the alpha and she groans rummaging under her skirt.

  
Kara stares mouth agape, wondering when Lena took off her underwear and if she had them on during their entire interview. Kara fights the urge to touch herself, she’s still raw from earlier exertions and would prefer something warmer and softer than her own hand wrapped around her length.

  
The alpha is barely keeping it together, frustrated that the omega won’t even spare her a glance. So she does what she does best, report.

  
“You have the most addicting scent I’ve ever sensed.” She whispers in the omegas ear “You’ve ruined me for anyone else Miss Luthor” Kara whispers as she watches the woman’s strokes increase in pace, between her legs, chasing nirvana

  
“I will ruin you for anyone else too.” Kara promises, Lena lets out a moan, clearly close as she spreads her legs wider, now both of her hands are between her legs, visibly in need of deeper penetration.

  
Kara is nearly jumping out of her skin with want, it takes extraordinary effort not rip the omegas clothes to shreds and take her right then and there.

  
“You’re teasing me and you will pay for it, I swear. Kara lowers her voice an octave and breathes “When we get out of this car, I will fuck you in every room… and every surface of your house.” Lena strokes are rough and frantic now, “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk straight for a week” With that Lena topples over in a rush of hot white bliss, with a long strangled groan.

  
The car pulls up on a nondescript building, Kara isn’t even sure it’s occupied from its appearance. They drive down into some underground parking lot, Kara is shocked that they need credentials to enter what looks like an abandoned building.

  
It’s a short and silent walk to private elevators and they need Lena’s fingerprint and a key to access them, also there’s a digital voice that greets them as they enter.

  
Kara notes the cameras in the lift, so she keeps her hands to herself, but her eyes find the omega’s ass, that view is more interesting to Kara. She steps closer grinding her length on Lena ass as discreetly as possible. Her nose on Lena’s shoulder inhaling that delightful aroma of hers, and whispers all the lewd intentions she has in the omegas ear.

  
Lena turns around and places an intense kiss on her lips, shutting her up. Kara gasps into the kiss and Lena slips her tongue in, flicking it over her upper teeth before biting the alphas bottom teeth and releasing just in time with the ding of the elevator. And exits, leaving a stunned alpha to follow.

  
As soon as they enter the loft, they lock lips once more and the omega breaks the kiss to rip off her shirt, and steps out of her skirt and Kara was right, she’s not wearing any panties.

The alpha almost collapses with the potency of the omegas scent, eyes darken and she pins the C.E.O to the closest surface, kissing her deeply until they’re both panting for air, the omega writhes against her bulge leaving a wet spot along the zipper in the lustful frenzy.

  
The alpha groans there’s a painful throb between her legs, desperate. “Inside” she cries, “I need to be inside.” she groans pulling down her pants, kicking them off along with her loafers and her stiff leaking member springs out. Lena gulps audibly at the size, “holy shit” she exclaims, but leads them to her bedroom. Hurried by the impatient alpha, she lays spread on her back on top of the covers of her bed.

Kara quickly discards of her shirt and climbs on the bed kissing the omega softly, before she lines her blunt thick head against Lena’s dripping entrance.

  
The alpha spears on impatiently, with a harsh jolt of her hips, but she is met with resistance. Despite the omegas dripping slick, she’s having difficulty penetrating the omega. “It won’t go in, how are you so tight?” Lena finds her legs spread further by the alpha, pulling her in. The alpha presses on in full, leaving the omega breathless with her insistent pushing but Kara is not gaining any traction.

  
“Wait, Kara stop!” she cries, and the alpha complies, immediately. “What’s wrong?” the alpha huffs staring between their legs “I need to- ah” the alpha groans pained, until she notices the omegas expression.

  
“I’m sorry… I got carried away, but I really need to be inside.” she rests her forehead against Lena’s “then don’t rush it, go slowly okay, please. It’s… too big.” Lena pleads, palming the alphas face between her hands and kissing her lips softly.

  
Kara’s eyes darken once more, but she acquiesces, and presses forward unhurriedly this time, until the head of her shaft pops in. “Rao” she grunts, it’s warm and wet and such delicious relief, but it’s not enough. She wants more, she needs more, she growls frustrated. “Slowly” Lena warns taking deep breaths.

  
Kara plunges in softly, she pushes as patiently as she can, and it’s so tight. The pressure alone threatens to undo her, but she persists, until she is fully wrapped around the omegas tight folds. Its ecstasy. She climaxes with a strained long groan, releasing fluids into the omega. She’s too far gone to be embarrassed about her endurance, or virility.

  
She begins to thrust as soon as her first release tapers off, she’s still hard. Her eyes trained on the omegas face, for any signs of discomfort. The omega wraps her legs around her waist while digging her nails into her back, eyes shut bracing herself.

  
She grunts, making languid deep plunges into the omegas heat, her movements a little constricted by the omegas tight walls, but the omegas folds naturally moisten and expand to accommodate the alphas considerable length. Lena climaxes with a deep guttural moan, secreting more slick, which makes the omegas walls feel smoother and allows the alpha to pump with more supple motions.

  
The omega is still very tight, but Kara gains enough leeway to form a rhythm of long deep strokes, but soon follows them with vicious heavy stabs into the omegas tight channel.

She sets a punishing pace of short but deep thrusts, rutting into the omega with loud growls and declarations of ownership. “Mine, all mine” she chants, the omega seems appreciative, moaning incoherently.

  
The alpha is relentless eyes black lost in her rut, Lena whimpers in pleasure and feels the delightful pressure build, her cries encouraging the alpha on.

  
The alphas assaults accelerate and Lena senses the alpha is close, with her thrusts becoming jerky and losing their rhythm a little. Lena pulls the alpha in for a kiss and clenches her walls around the alpha’s girth. Kara spasms with a grunt, almost immediately and releases jets of thick fluid.

  
Lena topples over too, as soon as she feels the alphas spurts painting her walls, she cries out in bliss. They ride out their peak, panting into each other’s mouths with slobbery kisses and faltering spasm of hips, as spurts of fluid slowly ooze off.

  
Before she knows it, Kara has her bent over on all fours taking her roughly. The omega revels in the treatment, whimpering gibberish into the pillow between her elbows. The alpha’s impressive length hitting the right spots from this new position, she cries out hoarsely, when she feels the alpha jutting her shaft in a different angle, which has the head of her thick phallus hitting the barrier of her walls and has Lena sobbing from the sensations.

  
The alpha starts slapping her ass unapologetically, growling wildly, “mine” she chants possessively. Lena finally feels the knot, it’s big. Lena has never been knotted before and she never even lets alphas spill inside her. Let alone knot her.

  
Kara flips her onto her back once again, and spreads out her legs wide, her eyes never leaving hers. “This is going to hurt, take a deep breath.” she cautions leveling the omega tenderly, as she re-enters her.

  
She’s expecting Kara to sink the knot in slowly, as she takes short breathes, but she is wrong. Kara drags her by the hips and drags her into her length with brute force she simultaneously bucks her hips forward and the knot slots in with a pop. She loses her breath, gasping for air.

  
But the pain of it is over before she even knows it, and she’s hit with the most intense orgasm of her life. Its heaven, her walls spasm as Kara spills into her. The omega greedily wraps the phallus, milking it clean with her walls.

  
She’s lost in pleasure, she doesn’t even notice when the alpha motions to her neck, at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She bites down growling “mine,” but not hard enough to break skin, Lena topples over once again. “Yours, all yours.” she whispers in the alphas ear, it’s euphoria for the both of them.

  
They stay knotted for a while as the alpha continues to spill, with occasional spasm of her hips as she growls low mummers of ownership in Lena’s ear, kissing and nibbling all over her neck.

  
The tryst persists for hours, on almost every surface of Lena’s apartment, leaving the alpha’s scent all over the place. Kara knots her three more times, the knot slipping in easier as they carry on.

  
It’s almost 11 a.m. the next day, when Kara finally turns soft for longer than twenty minutes at a time.

She takes in the sight of the omega, her alpha teeming with pride at the state of her. The omega is collapsed, bare naked on her bed, with red knees and bruised thighs.

  
Lena has furious red marks peppering her neck and chest, she’s snoring slightly, a vision of complete debauchery.

  
Her dark locks disheveled from sweat and motion, are draped across the pillow, setting a beautiful contrast of black against the whiteness of the bedding. Kara drinks her in, putting the sight to memory.

  
Kara slips out of bed quietly, despite every bone in her body telling her to stay in the warmth of the sleeping beauty.

  
But she needs to get home, and type up the interview after she showers and eats first. Maybe get a quick nap too if she’s lucky. Before she has to head to the D.E.O for the full moon. She really should get going, so reluctantly she leaves.

  
She’s walking leisurely, exhausted. Still on a cloud of bliss and pheromones and the omega scent still lingers on her. So she is a bit slow on the uptake and completely misses the looming figure, until it’s too late.

  
It’s a fast attack, a dark hood is thrown over her head, she barely has time to react before senses an additional figure in her presence, she is not sure which one of them stabs her with something sharp and it burns her skin and her blood must be boiling in her veins, by the feel of it.

  
The burning sensation spreads throughout her entire body, in seconds. And it’s debilitating enough to bring the half-blood alpha to her knees. She is dragged by her slack arms by the two figures and tossed somewhere, probably a vehicle and then promptly chained while her body convulses.

  
The chains burn to the touch, combined with the burning rush through her body it’s all too excruciating and she passes out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the full moon we meet Lillian Luthor and a flashback to Kara's first transformation.


	4. Does my daughter know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Enjoy.

  
**3\. PM**  
“Miss Luthor an F.B.I agent is here to see you, she says it’s an emergency” Jess informs her boss, from her direct line to the L-Corp lab phone. “I’ll be right up,” her boss informs her.

  
Jess heard Lacrimosa on full blast from the receiver, an obvious indication that her boss is in a mood.

From what she’s seen it’s not bad, but not good either. Just distracted and distant, zoning out mid conversation.  
Generally when she’s like this, Jess just rearranges her schedule, brings her food and stays out of her way.

“Miss Luthor, agent Danvers F.B.I” the agent introduces herself flashing her badge quickly, as the C.E.O walks in, with a severe bun holding her dark locks in, not a hair out of place.

  
The alpha stands, ramrod straight and extends her hand for a handshake. Her jaw clenching.

“Good day, agent Danvers.” The omega greets the wired looking alpha, shaking the extended hand briefly, before taking a seat. Wincing at the ache from her exertions with another Danvers alpha.

“May I ask what this is about?” Lena’s forehead crinkles.

“It’s about Kara Danvers, we believe she is missing.” The agent supplies, tense.

“Kara is missing? Lena asks, surprised. “When did that happen?” she’s visibly shaken.  
  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out, this office smells like her a little.” The agent murmurs, studying the place.

  
Lena leans back on her chair, arms crossed on her chest, face stoic and eyes narrowed at the alpha standing opposite her.

“She was last seen leaving a bar, with a dark haired woman, with green eyes and a foreign accent. This matches your description.” The agent states, reproachful.

“I don’t have an accent” Lena asserts, defensively.

“You’re kidding me, right?” The agent spits, dryly

“Are you accusing me of something, agent Danvers? Lena asks leaning forward from her seat, with her elbows on the desk and her fingers clasped together.

“I’m not accusing you of anything, my sister is missing and you might be the last person to have seen her. What do you expect?” agent Danvers retorts, louder than she intended.  
  
Lena shoots daggers at the alpha. “I’m sorry, that was out of line… let’s start over, okay?” Alex appeals, breathing deeply, composing herself.

“Kara is your sister, I’ll let this one slide. And…I was with her last night.” Lena states, uneasily.

“When and where was this exactly?” The agent probes.

“It was almost 9 pm on Wednesday and this morning, I think… she was gone when I woke up, a few minutes past 11 am.”

“But you probably already know all that, there are C.C.T.V cameras all around my building and several streets after. You have the resources and access to facial recognition software, which can help you find her last whereabouts, in less than an hour. L-Corp has government contracts, I know how they operate.” Affirms the C.E.O incredulously.

“Yes, I do know all that. I’m just being thorough.” The agent claims.

“Just ask me what you really want to ask me, Agent Danvers.” Lena rasps, stiffly.

“I wouldn’t be here, if I wasn’t out of options. I’ve checked everywhere and talked to everyone I can think of. Kara seems very fond of you, so believe me, I do not want you to be a suspect, but my sister is missing and-…”

“I’m the only Luthor in town and apparently the last person to see her too.” Lena cuts in, dryly.

“I have no desire to join my family’s kidnapping, murder and torture business. Besides, Lex kidnaped omegas in his search for high-born omegas and werewolves. The last time I checked, Kara doesn’t exactly fit Lex’s M.O, does she agent?” The youngest Luthor ripostes to the agent, eyebrow raised.

The agent is stumped, Lena seems unaware of Kara’s werewolf status, and there’s no way to explain why Kara would be a target for Lex, without outing her as a half-blood. J’onn was right, confronting Lena now seems like a bad idea Alex thinks, she clears her throat trying to regain her footing, but the omega speaks again.

“I don’t think my brother is involved in this. I’m sorry, I can’t be of help, but I haven’t heard from your sister the whole day.” Lena states, firmly. In some way dismissing the agent.

“Maybe you can be of help. The agent speaks softly, “we’ve been trying to locate more of Lex’s warehouses and hide outs, and we have been through all the properties your brother owned, all but LuthorCorp-…”

“You want to go through my company’s financials, but don’t have enough evidence, or time for a search warrant” Lena cuts in on the agent once again.

Agent Danvers just fixes the omega with a pleading look, Desperation coloring her features.

  
“Fine,” the omega concedes, “I’ll help you. Even though I think you’re wrong, but if it’ll ease your worries-...”

“Thank you.” Agent Danvers cuts in, her body sagging a little. “Please let me know if you find anything.” She implores, sliding her card across the table towards the young executive. And takes her leave, with a nod of her head.

“Jess, gather everyone from the finance department, I have a new job for them. Tell them it’s urgent.” Lena addresses her executive assistant on her intercom.

**5 PM**

When Kara awakens, it’s to a dull ache from a slowly healing gash where her D.E.O tracker used to be and a bulky silver collar around her neck. It reminds her of the necklace her cousin gave to her on her first rut, only it’s bigger, tighter and burns her skin.

It’s a slow simmer in the background, compared to her other pangs.

She takes in her surroundings, it’s a cage, except it’s large. Much like a small jail cell, however there’s no bed or any amenities and it reeks of various alphas.

  
It’s the site that jolts her, it looks and smells very sterile, but the cleanliness can’t disguise the faint scent of various stages of decay and blood beneath the clean surfaces of this strange place.

From a short distance, she pick-ups a scream. It’s feminine, and quickly sobers her up from her drug induced stupor.

  
Sluggish, her limbs now throbbing acutely, which alerts her that the sun is setting and she is very close to transformation.

This year’s full moon is early, it’ll be visible by 7 pm, so first time transformations would have already started for young werewolves.

  
Being older, means she can delay hers till the full moon is higher and it’s darker. But being in such a precarious situation, means her ligaments have started extending and she’s spotting patches of thick hair around her legs. Her wolf sensing the danger she’s in.

“Gods you stink,” she’s turns startled by a familiar voice. Eyes still adjusting to the harsh light as she zeroes in on the figure behind her cage “Mon-El?” she exclaims stunned her voice horse.

“You smell like rut, sex and omega. This should be fun.” he notes aiming for his usual roguish humor, but it falls flat.

  
He sounds exhausted and there’s a touch of despondency about him, which belies his words. He has a silly grin on his face that does not reach his eyes.

“We need to get out of here,” Kara stresses pulling at the bars with all her might.

“Tried that,” Mon-El informs her meekly. “That’s strong metal, from the dead-lands.

  
“Thanagarian steel?” Kara examines bemused

  
“Nth metal, it’s all that’s left of Thanagaria. The mines.” The Daxamite laments with a furlong look on his face. “It’s the same for Daxam and Krypton, who knows what they’re digging up from those ruins.”

“What the heck is this place?” Kara wonders out loud “Hell” Mon-El replies flatly.

“How did they get you, I thought the D.E.O had you on lock down” Kara questions, facing the Daxamite.

“I might have sneaked out” the Daxamite supplies sheepish

“It’s the full-moon Mon-El” Kara admonishes sharply eyes narrowed at the Daxamite

“You get to roam free, why can’t I? I’ve been cooped up for months and I’m not a prisoner.” he argues dejectedly  
“I told Winn I had a rut and that I would masturbate in front of him if he didn’t get me out soon.” Mon-El admits, snorting.

“You’re not in rut now” Kara points out, arms crossed on her chest.  
“Yes that was days ago, I was supposed to get back, but I got man-nabbed on my way there.”

Kara just paces the cell, running her hands through her hair every so often. Mon-El watches on.

  
“I can overlook the rut and omega stench on you, but your pacing is making me dizzy.” Mon-El complains, leaning on the steel cage.

“Tell me exactly what happened, don’t leave anything out.” Kara asks, pausing her movements.

“I met a beautiful omega, at that werewolf bar Winn took me once. It was some time ago, I’m not really sure. I was near rut, so I just wanted a girl to take me home. You know how it is. You smell like you know how it is.”

  
Kara growls lowly “I know you think you’re funny, but this isn’t the time.”

“It’s always the time.” He smirks, “so how was she?” Mon-El wiggles his eyebrows tiredly, and Kara snarls.

“Touchy…” Mon-El snorts,” fine I’ll tell you about my omega then.” He sighs, dreamily.

“She was so sweet and a half-blood too, she’s from Saturn. So you know she’s very strong and brave. You know she escaped to Britain, then had to escape the slaughter of half-bloods in England too and came here."

"I think she’s a little sad too, she talked about her sister a lot. And her friend who’s very brainy.” Mon-El recalls, with a slight grin on his face.

Kara can’t believe her ears, she shakes her head. Confused. “Did you say she was British? What did she look like?"  
  
“Brown hair, green eyes raspy voice. Her name was Imra.” He says proudly.  
  
Kara murmurs to herself, pacing the tiny room. Scrunching her face, her eyebrows bushier, now forming a uni-brow.

“I think we picked up the same omega Mon-El.” She voices, barely above a whisper.

“That’s impossible, I would recognize her scent anywhere and you don’t smell like Imra” Mon-El argues melancholy, almost vacantly staring at the Kryptonian.

“I kind of ditched her... for someone else.” Kara admits, shamefaced.

“So you think an omega had you nabbed, just because you were jerky to her? That’s some ego there Kryptonian.” Mon-El spits out.

“It doesn’t add up, it’s too much of a coincidence” Kara is still pacing scratching her now very hairy arms.

  
“Maybe we were followed from the bar.” Mon-El suggests, now spotting wolverine-like side-burns and a beard.

  
“That’s possible, but we both picked up the same omega and both ended up here” Kara replies forehead crinkling.

“No, that’s not true, Imra was nice. She wouldn’t do that” Mon-El insists.  
“Where did you last see her…? Imra?” Kara inquires, clearing her throat.

  
“I think you’re wrong, but at her house, we you know… ah, spent the night together and talked, it was fun.” The Daxamite shifts uncomfortably.

  
“I think I’ve met my true mate Kara. Just stop your accusations.” Mon-El growls eyes yellow.

  
Kara throws her hands in a gesture of surrender.

“Then I left her house, to report back to the D.E.O I got nabbed, now here we are. I don’t know how long I’ve been here for, maybe a few days I can’t see the sun” Mon-El gestures at their windowless space.  
  
“Two days, you’ve been held here for two days” Kara supplies, I’m sure the D.E.O is looking for us, Rao I left my phone at home, and it’s probably dead. Alex must be so worried right now, and Lena… probably thinks I’m a jerk.”

“You’re nothing special, all Kryptonians are jerks” Mon-El jabs sourly. Kara bites down a growl.

“Did they say anything or do anything to you?” Kara questions, she needs answers.

  
“An evil, tall woman comes to take my blood every time I wake up, they give me just enough food to keep taking blood from me. If I refuse they shock me with this thing.” He points to his ankle, there’s a chunky device around it, no different than her neck brace. There’s a red dot glowing on it.

“She just presses a button somewhere on her and it emits wolfs-bane, straight into my blood. It’s very painful, but I’m growing resistant each time.

  
They have to keep increasing the dosage, but the next time they come I’ll pretend to be in pain and attack, then escape.” The Daxamite states, resolute.

The piercing scream resounds again, “yeah every now and then I hear a few sobs, and it feels like they’re coming for me next. I keep waiting, but they never come” Mon-El has that vacant stare again.

“Whoever is behind this, wants us here specifically for the full moon, we have to get out of here. I can’t hear anything from outside I think we’re underground, how the heck are we going to escape this place?” Kara rattles the steel bars, willing them to break.

“Oh you won’t” comes a deep honeyed drawl, from a tall sharp eyed woman, with high cheek bones and a head held just as high. Like Lena, maybe that’s why her head tilt looks so familiar.

  
There’s a sinister edge to her smirk, where Lena’s is just mischievous.

There’s an air of dignity that she carries herself with, but it comes with a touch of superiority that inspires instant dislike, or reverence depending on who you are, like Cat Grant does.

Like Miss Grant, she’s the kind of woman you either fear or hate or respect, but never doubt.

  
She has two burly men flanking her, their stench familiar from her kidnapping. She clenches her fists and glares meaningfully at the three of them.

“Mrs. Luthor?” Kara tests, not believing her eyes. “What do you want from us?” Kara nearly growls, but Mrs. Luthor is unperturbed.

  
“I hear you had a little encounter with my daughter,” she directs at Kara, lips pursed.

  
Kara stiffens. “All this, is about Lena?”

“Does she know what you are? That you turn into a filthy animal, who can’t control their urges?” The matriarch spits out, bitterly.

“Honestly, anyone who can be controlled by the lunar cycle, should not be living amongst us. It’s absurd.” She drawls on, in that honeyed tone.

“Always running around chasing skirts, look where that’s gotten the two of you?” The Luthor continues her monologue, undeterred.  
  
“Your breed is so careless, because you think being invulnerable to disease makes you invincible.”

  
“Tell me, do you feel invincible right now?” she scoffs, pressing the button again.

Kara swallows a scream, refusing to give Lillian the satisfaction. Growling through greeted teeth instead.

Mon-El’s fangs have emerged his jaw elongated to accommodate his teeth he growls pained. He will not be able to speak anymore.

“Don’t you want to be cured and live a peaceful existence, without having to worry about lunar cycles and locking yourself up at the D.E.O, or running in the woods like a wild animal, catching fleas?”

  
Kara’s growl rumbles from her chest, eyes reddened and piercing the Luthor beta, menacingly.

“Does my daughter know, you can catch fleas?” Kara hisses, reaching from the bars with her now extended claws, trying to have a nick at her jailer.

  
This earns her another, shot of wolfs-bane. This time she only bows, still on her feet. It’s not as effective as before.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to capture a werewolf; an alpha for that matter?”

“When you do catch one, they die within a week. Can you believe that? Immortals dying while I’m trying to study them, it’s very annoying, and all this does not come cheap you know.” Lillian Gestures towards their surroundings.

“So that was you in Midvale, all those years ago? I was a child.” Kara roars.

“Fortunately for you, no. I wouldn’t be that cavalier, it’s not my style. Its Lex’s and believe me, you were not the target. Lex and I have differing goals” gloats the Luthor beta.

“What do you want?” Kara screams her lungs out, it's cathartic. She’s in pain and sweating.

“I’m just trying to save humanity from your disease, a DNA virus deeply imbedded in the chromosome, but a disease none the less."

  
“Your kind are not normal, you’re all just sick, but refuse to do anything about it. I’m going to fix that” Lillian says, checking her watch.

“You’re completely insane” Kara croaks out, voice hoarse. “This cannot be cured,” Kara turns up her claws for Lillian.

“Just let us go, and we won’t tell anyone, no-one has to know.” Kara implores, sensing her own transformation intensifying.

  
“Give me your blood and I’ll consider it,” the eldest Luthor commands, cold eyes pinning the Kryptonian down.

“What do you want with my blood?” Kara eyes the Luthor woman suspiciously.

The Luthor Matriarch shakes her head, lips pursed and presses the button. Holding it a bit longer with her thumb, sending shockwaves through the Kryptonians skin. Kara drops to her knees with a grunt.

“Well that’s my business, and none of yours. Half-breed.” Lillian snarls approaching the cell slowly, thumb still held firmly on the button, until Kara is immobilized by the searing pain rushing through her blood, from the neck down.

The cell is quickly opened and one of the burly men holds her down, still on her knees while the other one pulls at her arm and ties it for Lillian to draw her blood.

  
Her transformation fully hits with the snap of her joints into a new position.

Lillian and her goons quickly slip out, locking the cell behind them.

  
“I didn’t believe it for a long time, but my son was right, is it true. I’ve seen it with my own eyes, she presses another button opening the cell between Kara and Mon-El

“I wonder what two alphas in a cage, on a full moon would do to each other. What could possibly go wrong?” Lillian smirks, exiting the room.

Kara can feel it, she is running out of time there’s a great chance that she and the Daxamite will fight each other to death, for dominant alpha status.

She has almost given up, when a familiar whiff of sickly sweet omega scent hits her senses. It’s the omega from the bar, decked in a lab coat, with credentials tagged on her breast pocket. The name written in bold reads “Imra Ardeen”.

  
Mon-El must scent her too, because he jumps up to his feet, chest puffed up on instinct. “Grrr?” Mon-El growls excitedly, completely incapable of speech now, he has a snout and it’s still extending.

  
They can all hear his jaw snapping and dislocating. He howls in pain.

The omega bares her neck and slowly approaches the Daxamite werewolf. “I’m sorry… they have my sister, I had to.” She explains as she presses a combination of buttons and opening the cell, the Daxamite is doubled over on the floor, groaning in pain as his spine extends.

  
The cracking sound of Kara’s ligaments and bones twisting and stretching reverberates to all of them.

The omega feels it too, because her claws are already extended, but she is fighting it. It’s a futile battle, but a valiant effort none the less.

Kara catches the cracking sound of a screen, as the omega struggles with operating the tablet with her claws, but manages to press the right combination of buttons that unlocks Mon-El’s ankle brace. It tumbles to the floor with a thud.

  
The Daxamite alpha is in agony growling and howling as his shoes tear off his feet, Kara's neck brace is next to fall from her neck.

“it’s too late,” Kara growls “not really” Imra voices gruffly, “we’re going after them” and Kara doubles over following Mon-El with her face contorting and splitting as her snout forms and her fangs emerge from her mouth.

  
Ligaments expand and skin stretches with hair quickly filling their bodies.  
They writhe in excruciating pain, animalistic growls parting their lips from time to time.

  
Kara’s vision is all red, as she extends bone by bone into a six foot eight inch werewolf.  
  
The omega also follows on the floor transforming, into a smaller wolf but she is very strong, Kara can sense it and angry, very angry.

  
Mon-El is right next to her, licking her tenderly as she cries out in agony. The transformation goes on for almost three hours.

  
**8 pm**

The omega howls being the smallest of the werewolves she is the first to complete her transformation, having submitted to Mon-El she has to wait for him to complete his transformation before she can go.

  
Mon-El completes his and howls too. Kara is the last to finish being the largest, her howl comes out as blood curdling roar.

She roars directly at Mon-El threateningly, challenging and extending to full height. Mon-El is quick to bare his neck.

  
Imra is nibbling at Kara’s feet trying to get permission to leave, Kara nods and crouches down preferring to run on all fours, but she can stand at almost seven foot to set an intimidating figure, when threatened.

Kara howls, this is the only warning the occupants of this facility are going to get, they’re still under the impression that the nth metal will hold.

It’s a rampage, a few guards are caught by surprise as three large werewolves tear up the place, tearing off limps and breaking skulls of anyone who even makes eye contact.

  
Blood splatters everywhere, they move from door to door sniffing scents, Imra for her sister’s Mon-El following her protectively.

  
It’s a lab and there’s a lot of glass and cages with animals in them.

There are only a few personnel in this facility armed to fight three very large werewolves.

  
Mon-El is hit with a few silver nitrate bullets on his shoulder and leg, he collapses with a whimper.

  
Imra who is busy following a trail, quickly bites the head off, of the shooter, before continuing on her trail.

Kara is still on a rampage, searching for Lillian specifically. The rooms are mostly empty the werewolves leaving a few staffers trembling behind locked cupboards and crawl spaces.

  
She’s scents the odor of one of her capturers, and zeroes in on the burly man.

She is about to jump for the kill, when a team of black clad agents storm in, armed and shoot her on sight.

  
She charges towards them, angrily. A full cartridge of animal tranquilizers is emptied on her before she finally falls.

Mon-El is still on the floor whimpering and slowly losing his werewolf form.

  
Imra seemingly gone feral, from her futile search for her sister. And refusing to move from the spot where her trail ends. Anguished, she downs a few agents before she is finally subdued.

Kara and Imra are staffed into the back of two vans, and strapped in.

 **9 PM**  
Kara’s body adapts quickly to the foreign agent in her blood, and soon enough the tranquilizer is wearing off, gradually along the ride back to the D.E.O.

  
**9:30 pm**  
She’s lucid, angry and freaked out. She breaks her bonds, and is snarling dangerously when the two agents in the van with her raise their weapons, panicked.

  
One of them fires and is promptly slashed across his arm, which was instinctively covering his face.

  
The other agent manages to graze her with a silver bullet, but before she can land a second shot, she and her pistol are hit with such brute force across the chest, that she is wheezing for breath, and quickly plays dead.

  
The werewolf kicks the reinforced steel door off its hinges, in one motion.  
The door lands onto the next car on the deserted dirt road near the D.E O site they’re headed to.

  
The van carrying Imra with J’onn in the back swerves, veering off the road into the field. Where it comes to a dead stop.

  
The van trailing them has Mon-El with Alex and swerves abruptly to avoid crashing in the darkness.

  
The last two cars crash into each other, by the time they get a hold of their bearings the werewolf is out of sight, apparently running off towards the city lights in the background.

“Jesus, Suzanne are you okay?” Alex asks the agent in the back of the torn-up van.

  
Suzanne nods, “I think I broke my ribs.” she wheezes, “Jansen was slashed” she coughs out.

  
“We need another medic.” Alex yells onto the radio on her shoulder “Can we track her?” Alex asks J’onn, who has arrived to check on the commotion.

“No, transformed alphas are notoriously hard to track, they can’t be tracked unless they want to be found. Where the hell is she going?”  
  
“I think I might have an idea. Damn it, Kara.” Alex groans “Winn, warn the agents stationed at the Luthor residence. We have a bogie on the loose, I repeat a bogie on the loose.”

“Mason, you head back to base make sure these agents are alright.” J’onn points at the wounded Jansen and Vasquez, check on the omega. We overdosed her too, but she’s a lot smaller than the other one, so keep an eye on her.” He instructs, voice gruff.

  
“Danvers you and I will head to the Luthor residence.” J’onn says already stepping into the van with the remaining field agents on it.

  
Alex follows, stiffly. “I can’t wait for this full-moon to end. How long do we have, before she arrives in the city and exposes herself to the world J’onn?” Alex huffs, tiredly.

  
“Thirty minutes give or take, your sister is a very fast werewolf, what makes you so sure she’s heading to Luthor?” J’onn queries, thoughtful.

  
“Just a hunch, she scented her office, and Kara is very careful about doing that… So I think she’s laying claim, unwittingly of course.” Alex explains fiddling with the comm in her ear.

  
“Winn, any news?” she asks “No, still quiet, I’ll let you know when we spot her, hurry the agents at Luthor’s are not armed for a bogie” reveals the analyst, over the comms.

  
“She was in rut, right? Was it on schedule, or was it around the time she met the young Luthor?” J’onn asks, absently tapping on the steering wheel.

  
“She is on those suppressants we’ve developed for her, I think she still had a full month before her scheduled rut. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

  
“That Lena might be Kara’s true mate? Yes. We need to get your sister away from Lena before she does something she’ll regret.” J’onn states, clenching his jaw

  
“I think we should remind her that her true mate is not a half-blood and can be transformed by her mating bite. Even without the full moon.” Alex chews on her bottom lip, worriedly.

  
“This is why I press you to discourage her from mating during ruts, because if she marks someone who is not compatible with her half-blood status, the bite can be rejected and the omega can get sick. And only a half-blood, or high-born omega can fight the infection successfully, if bitten."

"If her mate cannot fight the infection, they will die in the process.” J’onn is almost growling now, as he steps on the accelerator.

  
“What If the bite is not rejected by the omegas body?” Alex asks, anticipative

“The omega will turn into a werewolf on the next full-moon.”

  
“That’s beside the point Danvers, bitten werewolves are dangerous. They have a harder time controlling their transformation than genetic werewolves."

"It took me years to learn to not be affected by the lunar cycle, Kara is a young wolf, and she’s not expected to master it yet” J'onn has the siren on blast, as he weaves through traffic.

  
“Is the world ready for a Luthor werewolf? Lex tried, even if Lena is not like her family, she has every right to know what’s in store for her, for the rest of her life. I’d hate for that decision to be out of her hands. Kara is not in the right mind to communicate is she?”  Alex, touches her earpiece once again

  
“Danvers the bogie has been spotted in the city, multiple reports to animal control about an incident near Cordova Avenue.” Winn informs over the comms.

  
“That’s LuthorCorp, was anyone in the building?” Alex asks  
“Negative,” comes the response from the tech “just security, no reported victims.” Winn reports.

  
Alex breathes a sigh of relief, as they off-ramp into the main road toward the city.

“damn it, we have to nip this before it gets on the news.” J'onn growls taking a sharp turn, and another before he parks outside Lena’s apartment building.

The undercover agents posted outside Lena’s apartment approach them. “The bogie got into the building about two minutes ago.” They inform. 

  
They head in with armed agents, covering all the exits, there are only two exits fortunately for them, because they have a few agents with them. About six, having suffered a lot of casualties earlier at the facilty, where forensics are still combing the area.

  
**10:15 pm**  
Alex and J’onn lead the agents into the building, where they’re immediately denied entry by security.

"There's only one occupant that lives in this entire building, the rest is being renovated, no cops allowed without a warrant." The heavy set, security guard informs them.

  
"We're F.B.I, we do not need a warrant, your boss is in clear and present danger. We don’t have time for this." Alex pushes forward, stubbornly.

  
"My boss is just fine and she wants you to go away." Retorts, the guard.

"Was there an animal in this building sir?" J'onn gruffs, impatiently.

  
"Of course not, animals are not allowed in this building." The guard scoffs.

  
"Call Luthor, make sure she’s okay." Alex demands.

The security presses the intercom "Miss Luthor the F.B.I want to know if you’re okay." He informs, dryly.

  
There’s are a few seconds of rustling, before the C.E.O answers a little breathless. "I’m okay, what's this about? I was sleeping."

  
"Nothing, our mistake,  J'onn signals a withdrawal. "Search the area." He instructs them.

"Winn, anymore reports on your side." Alex inquires, rubbing the ridge of her nose.

"No it’s gone quiet, but the internet is buzzing. There are a few photos and video’s, which I will promptly scrub." 

  
“Where the hell is she then?” Alex directs at J'onn as they return to the van.

  
**10:30 PM**  
“Victor are they gone, Lena whispers over the intercom.

“Yes. All of them, including the undercover agents. Ma’am you sure you okay there? That beast, was huge.” replies the security guard.

  
“I’m fine, your discretion and loyalty will be heavily rewarded.” Lena purrs into the intercom.

  
“Thank you Miss Luthor, have a good night. Scream if you need me, I still have silver nitrate bullets.” Victor grins into the device.

  
“That won’t be necessary.” Lena re-assures her security, as she stares at a werewolf, transforming into a sleeping Kara Danvers.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write, I hope I did justice to these characters. Next chapter Alex and J'onn fret, Lena wants an explaination. Kara is stressed and very hungry, but mostly clueless.  
> Update in 7-10 days.
> 
> Please Leave a comment. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't.


	5. After the full moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a mystery to Kara. J'onn informs Alex about Kara's shananigans at the cabin. And a realisation dawns on Kara.

  
Kara wakes draped in silky sheets, half naked in a bed fragranced in dark chocolate, berries and expensive perfume.

  
She inhales the odor and it sends shivers through her body, that’s when it strikes her: she’s not in her bed.

  
She barely has any memory of the previous night, just flashes of sharp claws slashing into skin, a harry foot kicking something hard and teeth sinking into flesh, biting and chewing off limbs.

  
Her stomach churns, at the metallic taste of blood that still lingers on her tongue. She heaves, but no bile comes up from her empty stomach. It all just seems like a bad dream, but her blood stained hands and chest prove otherwise.

  
A sinking feeling of impending doom swallows her up, and she searches the room, franticly.

  
“Lena” she cries “Lena” she repeats, but hears no reply. “Oh Rao what have I done?” the rapid hammering of her heartbeat reverberates in her own ears, and she cannot tune in anything else.

  
Her throat is tight and she’s struggling to breathe, the room shrinks right before her eyes and spins leaving her light-headed.

  
So she crawls to the corner of the room and buries her head in between her legs rocking her body back and forth. In an effort to center herself.

  
In the distance she hears a voice, “breathe.” it says, calmly and so she listens. She takes a deep breath.

  
“Focus on my heart-beat,” the voice sounds familiar, maybe it’s Alex. So she does as told, it’s different this heartbeat, but just as soothing and so she keeps breathing.

  
“Count to ten.” The voice instructs, and so she heeds, eyes shut focusing on each numeral, until she finishes.

“Count to ten again, this time do it backwards.” The voice tells her, still she obeys.

  
“There, there… that’s it.” Then a hand rubs circles on her back, she smells so good, dark chocolate and kryptonian berries. She sighs, and sags into the omegas touch.

  
The whiff of omega scent, is accompanied by a delicious aroma of bacon, eggs and toast. It tickles her nose deliciously and her stomach rumbles.

  
She opens her eyes, to green ones staring down at her in concern.  
The omega is crouched down in front of her and her cleavage is right in Kara’s face, in a half buttoned white collared shirt, and a navy blue pencil skirt. She’s bare foot, which probably means she was in the process of getting dressed.

  
“Are you alright?” The omegas asks, flicking her eyes over the alphas semi covered body, before meeting the alpha’s eyes.

  
“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” Kara examines, scanning the omega for any injuries, but finds none. “Yes,” the C.E.O replies with an unreadable expression on her face.

  
“I don’t have clothes, can I borrow some?” the alpha rasps, sheepish.  
“Sure, but you’ll need to wash the blood and dirt off of you first.” Lena conditions, eyeing the alpha once again, “I have clothes picked out for you on the chair, beside the bed.”

  
“Thank you” Kara murmurs, inspecting said chair. She spots a digital clock on the night stand, and its 06:15 “can I use your phone first, my sister must be worried.” Kara requests, nervously.

  
“Sure, there’s a private line in my office, the next door on your right.” Her kind host directs. “Thanks, again” Kara expresses watching the omega quickly step out of the room, giving Kara some privacy.

  
Kara takes a deep breath and dials her sister’s number. Alex answers on the first ring. “Hello.”

  
“You sound exhausted,” Kara remarks to her sister, warmly.

  
“Kara, thank God you’re okay, where the hell are you?” Alex audibly sighs into the receiver, breathlessly.

  
“I’m okay Alex, did anyone… did I hurt anyone Alex?” Kara inquires, fidgeting on the spot.

  
“It’s a mess Kara, I can’t do this over the phone…” Alex cries taking a deep breath.

  
“Kara you need to come in, ASAP.” Alex pleads, her voice soft.

  
“I will.” Kara promises, tight lipped.  
She needs to get to the D.E.O, she needs to find out if she has actually killed or bitten anyone.

  
Bile rises in her stomach once again. She swallows, thinking maybe taking a shower might clear her mind.

*********

  
“Winn trace my last call that was Kara.” Alex orders.

  
“Sure thing.” Comes a short reply.  
“It pinged on various towers simultaneously, I’ve never seen anything like that before. One thing is certain though she’s in the city.” The tech Genius informs, looking strangely impressed about being duped.

  
“I think she’s still at Luthor’s, CCTV footage shows her entering the building, but never leaving, on either of the exits. I knew we should have just stormed the place last night. Would have saved us a lot of stress.” The agent gripes at no one in particular.

  
“What did the agents stationed there say?” she directs at Winn.

  
“Like I told you two minutes ago when you asked, nothing. They’ve just arrived there and there hasn’t been any movement,” Winn replies tiredly at the alpha.

  
“You’ve been staring at the surveillance footage all night Danvers, She said she’s fine you should get some sleep.” J’onn suggests, even though he knows his charge is unlikely to listen.

  
“When do the agents leave?” Alex persists, unperturbed by her directors concern.

  
“Again, around seven. That’s when Luthor usually leaves for work” Winn replies, monotonously.

  
“Why didn’t she come right away?” Alex huffs.

  
“Because they’re making sex right now, Alex.” Winn remarks devilishly, over her puzzled expression.

  
“No, no, no she is not. Stop putting images in my head.” Alex protests, face soured.

  
“Winn, run Lena Luthor’s name through the list of registered high-born omegas in National City, I have a theory.” J’onn commands the omega.

  
Winn immediately starts typing rapidly on the keyboard. “We have a hit, there are only two high-born omegas in National City, and bingo. Lena Luthor is one of them. Well… that explains a lot.”

  
“You never stood a chance anyway, Winn.” Alex scoffs.

  
“That’s it, that’s the last straw. This is omega harassment.” Winn steps out in an exaggerated huff.

  
“Danvers,” J’onn glowers at Alex  
“What?” The agent feigns innocence. “He started it.” She shrugs.

  
“What do you think is happening over there?” Alex asks running her hand through her hair.

  
“Sex.” Winn yells from another room.

  
“She was caged and tortured, she’ll need to assert her dominance somewhere and right now she believes Luthor is her true mate, the goal is to mark what’s hers. If she hasn’t already, or her wolf won’t rest until it happens”

  
“I hope for both their sakes, she didn’t bite her. Lena cannot be blind-sided into this. Or she’ll end up resenting your sister. And that’ll be heartbreaking for Kara, she’s already acting like they’re bonded.” J’onn voices, concerned.

********  
Lena has left a pair of light grey sweat pants, white Louis Vuitton boat slippers, a white M.I.T T-Shirt and a black hoodie folded neatly on the chair for her.

  
The pants are three inches short of reaching her ankles, but fit snugly, she’s glad her rut is over right now.

  
She heads down to the kitchen, it’s large, and brightly lit with metallic colors and shiny appliances that Kara isn’t exactly sure what their exact functions are.

  
She spots Lena, hunched over a tablet, on the granite counter. Her hair flowing loose over her shoulders.

  
There’s a half-eaten scone, with a mug of steaming coffee on her side. Kara’s breathe catches at the sight, her gaze trailing downward to Lena’s collarbones and chest.

  
Her head swimming with designs of waking up to this vision on a daily bases.

  
A navy blue blazer matching her skirt, is hung from the empty high chair beside her.

The rest of the counter is lined with plates filled to the brim with bacon, scrambled eggs, and hash browns.

  
There’s about a dozen slices of toast and scones on two plates on the side.  
Kara wants to say something, anything. But her tongue is tied, she can only think of one thing: Food.

  
The omega finally notices her, mid sip and immediately stops fiddling with her tablet.

  
Kara is unsettled by the C.E.O’s seemingly calm demeanor, if Lena is alarmed in any way by the bloodied and dirty alpha, who somehow ended-up in her bed, she is hiding it very well.

  
Even though Kara has no idea where to start explaining herself, she expected more of a reaction than this.

  
She’s starting to think that maybe Lena didn’t see her transformed, but she doubts that very much.

  
Nonetheless, if Lena is pretending not to know what she knows, maybe she should pretend that Lena doesn’t know too.

  
Kara is grateful this is where she ended up though, if last night was her last as a free woman, she is glad she spent it with Lena. Even though she doesn’t remember most it.

  
Kara is admittedly not always good at reading situations, especially when it comes to courting and relationships, and she’s not sure why seeing Lena being not even the least bit afraid of her sends a tight lump to her throat. She swallows the wave of emotion and walks toward the omega.

  
“We should talk.” Lena’s voice is barely above a whisper, and her heart is elevated for the first time this morning. Kara’s heart sinks to her stomach and she swallows hard. But her eyes keep flicking towards the food, despite the gravity of the moment.

  
The C.E.O rolls her eyes, and wordlessly slides a plate of food in Kara’s direction. The alpha digs in immediately, glad to have an excuse to avoid a very difficult discussion.

  
She dives into the food voraciously, while the C.E.O continues sipping her coffee patiently and occasionally twiddling with her tablet. Kara finishes her cup of coffee, only for Lena to refill it for her once more. The alpha rumbles gratefully.

  
Quickly the food is finished, all of it. And so is the whole pot of coffee. And Kara has no other option but to face the music, but the omega simply slides the tablet towards her, in lieu of speaking.

  
Kara glances at the screen, staring back at her is the image of a large crouched-down animal with light colored patchy fur, which almost matches her blond tresses.

  
Maybe a shade darker, but definitely blonde. It looks like a very large, very muscular golden haired beast.

  
She knows it’s her, in werewolf form. The photo is accompanied by a news article with the headline: ‘strange beast, spotted roaming the city!’ In large bold letters.

  
It falls short of naming her a werewolf. It’s The City Post, the news outlet is famous for wacky reporting and gossipy headlines, but it gains consistent traffic and a decent following.

  
The comment section is colorful, almost everyone believing it’s a werewolf, and only a few calling it fake news, and doctored, maybe one person claiming its Bigfoot. But the long blond hair and tattered slacks are a dead give-away.

  
The photo is blurry, the beast always in motion in almost every photo. There’s nothing about dead bodies or missing people, so Kara breathes a sigh of relief. She also notes the time its 07:10.

  
“This is you,” Lena states plainly. “You showed up at my building around ten last night, growling in the parking lot and scared my security half to death.” Lena narrows her with a piercing look.

  
“I’m so sorry, Lena” Kara expresses, brows scrunched in worry.

  
“You tried to enter through my private elevator, when my security told me to be on the lookout for an animal, I was perplexed as to why they sounded so alarmed, until I noticed the so called animal was half dressed and standing on hind legs attempting to press buttons. I told them not to harm you, and you broke my elevator by the way.”

  
Kara mouth falls open, “look Lena, I can’t control it… I just… I don’t know how to explain it. I just…” she sighs and fixes her eyes on the screen in front of her, incredulous.

  
“You took the stairs, my guards tried to shoot, but you were just too fast.” Lena recollects. And Kara is a bit thrown by Lena’s choice of words, she does not separate the beast from her, when talking about it.

  
To Lena the beast is Kara, the alpha is thrown off balance by this. Kara has always viewed the werewolf as a separate entity from herself, she’s a little stumped on what to make of Lena.

  
“I have no idea what’s going on Kara. Your eyes were red, you had claws and sharp teeth, and you could only growl and grunt even as you slowly transformed back into your human form.”

  
“That’s impossible, werewolves don’t shift back on the full moon.” Kara exclaims, disbelieving.

  
“I know what I saw.” Lena asserts. “When I let you in, you were covered in blood… whose blood was it, Kara?” Lena takes a deep breath, as if to collect her words.

  
“I don’t know, why did you let me in then? If I had claws and red eyes?” Kara questions testily.

  
“You knocked.” Lena snaps.

“That’s not reason enough, do you have any idea how dangerous I am? I could have bitten you… why did you let me in?” Kara demands, thinking there has to be more to it than what Lena is telling her.

  
“I was an animal, why did you let me in?” Kara persists.

  
“Animals don’t knock Kara, and you came to me.” Lena rants, gathering the plates from the counter.

  
“You’ve got some nerve, this is why I stopped fucking alphas in rut in the first place. I don’t have time to argue with you right now.” Lena grabs her blazer from the chair.

  
“I’m starting to think I liked you better when you were a werewolf, and couldn’t speak.”  
Lena regrets the words almost as soon as they pass her lips, she busies herself by pulling her blazer on.

  
Kara goes rigid, and bows her head, shifting her weight from foot to foot in place. With a contrite look on her face.

  
For a moment Lena softens, she pauses and buttons her blazer. “Tell me then, Ms. Werewolf who broke my steel door elevator. Was there anything that could have kept you from coming in?”

  
Kara remains silent.

  
“Yeah…I thought so.” Lena mutters mollified.

  
“I could have lost you. I’m dangerous when I’m like that.” Kara’s voice is pained and breaks.

  
“There you go, making this about you again. I’m the one who took a risk here. I’m the one who had a beast to deal with, in the middle of the night.” Lena retorts, but with less bite than before.

  
“I should be the one crying and demanding answers… So why did you come here Kara?” the omega asks clenching her jaw, burying emotions, but her eyes are glassy.

  
“I don’t know, I was a mindless beast. Why were you not scared, Lena?” Kara’s question is an appeal this time, she has a childlike wonder in her eyes, like Lena’s response is a missing piece of a puzzle.

  
“It’s because I knew it was you, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me from the moment I laid eyes on that werewolf on the monitor, I just knew.” Lena’s voice is low, barely above a whisper, but firm. Searching Kara’s eyes until the alpha looks up at her again, overcome.

  
“I suspected it when your sister thought Lex might be behind your disappearance, and that can only mean one thing. But when I saw you, I just knew.” She murmurs, with a sigh.

  
_There she goes again with that “you” even as a beast with blood on my hands, she let me in, without a doubt she still saw me. She’s not afraid of me. Kara thinks._

  
“I was so scared I'd hurt you Lena, I don’t know what I would have done with myself if I did.” the alpha admits, sounding small.

“If it's any consolation, I don’t know why I came here either, but I knew this is where I was supposed to be, I just knew. I can’t explain it either.”

  
“Please forgive me, I did not mean to put you in such a difficult position.” Kara expresses earnestly and Lena breathes out, relaxing her posture.

  
There’s a long pause before anyone says anything, for a few moments. Lena just stares at her like she is studying her face, with that indecipherable expression of hers again, it’s not fear, and it’s not anger either.

Kara is not sure what that emotion is, but it eases the tension in her spine, her shoulders sag and she exhales.  
“I had a really bad night,” Kara finds her voice hoarse and broken. “A really bad night.” She reiterates, shoulders slumping further.

Lena takes a sit once again, and reaches across the counter for Kara’s hand, and starts caressing her knuckles with her thumb, in slow circular motions.

The touch is feather light, as the omega releases soothing pheromones.  
This gesture sends a shudder down the alphas skin, her heart thumping wildly in her chest, as she observes Lena’s ministrations.

Kara raises her head meeting Lena’s gaze, her mouth opens and closes again, words failing her.

  
There’s a lump in her throat, and a threat of tears burning her eyes. So she settles for admiring the omega’s beauty, instead of speaking.

  
Lena’s cheeks color on the alphas intense stare, but it does not deter Kara at all, she smiles fondly at the C.E.O.

  
“You’re fortunate my security is discreet you know.” Lena eyes are downcast, and her chicks still have a dusting of pink.

“He said something about being of half-blood heritage.” Kara stiffens at the mention of half-blood, she shifts uncomfortably in the high chair, but Lena’s tone is soft, despite the heaviness of the subject.

  
“Victor said it’s nothing he hadn’t seen before, he said something about submissive body language if you manage to break in, and not approaching you with sudden movements.” Lena recalls with sudden apprehension, after noticing Kara’s tensed expression.

  
She extends her hand toward the alpha, then hesitates, pausing her movement with a quick glance at the alpha, Kara meets her halfway and pulls the omegas hand in hers and kisses it, softly.

  
“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Kara examines her again, with weary eyes.  
“Do you think I’d make you breakfast if you did?” Lena replies, warmly.

  
Kara still looks guilt-ridden though, “don’t even think about apologizing again, I made the choice to open the door, I knew what I was getting myself into.” Lena assures her, firmly.

  
“I have no idea what I was expecting, but as soon as I let you in, your eyes turned blue and then you sniffed my neck and then collapsed onto my couch. I just stood there and watched the rest of your body transform, slowly back into you… while you slept.”

  
“Werewolves don’t shift back on the full moon, unless severely injured, or near death, or have mastered their shifting. I’m was not in either of those situations.” Kara explains, dumbfounded.

  
“I don’t know why you shifted, but you were exhausted… maybe that’s why?” Lena proposes.

  
“No, I can run around this whole city and back ten times for that to happen." Kara has that crinkle on her forehead, with a pout and staring vacantly at the omega. Lena has an inquisitive twinkle in her eyes at that information.

  
“I need to talk to J’onn or Kal.” Kara decides, “What else happened?”

  
“I don’t know, when I woke up this morning you were in my bed, I didn’t hear you climb in."

Kara is flushed red “oh Rao, Lena I’m so sorry”

"Well don’t worry, your skin is very warm, so I slept well in spite of myself” Lena reassures.

  
“You don’t remember any of this?” Lena enquires. “No, not much of it,” Kara says still flushed “I mean… there’s flashes, bits and pieces, but it’s vague.”

  
“A big bad wolf knocked on my door in desperate need of cuddles. Can you imagine the look on my mother’s face?” Lena snorts.

  
Kara untangles her hands from Lena’s, a little too quickly, and hurt flashes on Lena’s face for a moment, before she quickly schools her features.

Kara clears her throat, and awkwardly stands from the seat, almost knocking it out.

  
“Whose blood was that even? Kara who kidnapped you?” Lena questions, eyes narrowed at the alpha.

  
“I’ll tell you everything I swear, but not now… I have to go… can I call you? Shoot… I don’t have my phone… I’ll find you.” She stammers. “I promise,” she says, bobbing her head very quickly.

  
“Kara, what’s going on? Who did this to you?” Lena casts a suspicious look at the restless alpha.

  
"It was Lillian, your mother abducted and imprisoned me."

  
“Was that her blood?” Lena asks, tentatively.

  
“I don’t know.” Kara whispers.

  
Lena is frozen speechless, Kara approaches the C.E.O but she flinches away just a little, but it’s enough for Kara to quickly step back. Affronted a little.

  
“I should leave.” The alpha offers meekly. “Again, I’m so sorry about everything, and thank you, really.” She stumbles out of the kitchen.

“Bye,” she says awkwardly.

********

  
“Kara is leaving the Luthor building,” Winn shouts.

  
“Get the undercover agents to intercept her, and bring her here immediately.” Alex instructs.

  
“We’ll talk to her later.” Alex breathes out, her body relaxing and she finally takes a seat.

  
“Do you know why I didn’t ride with her last night? Even though I wanted to, with my entire body and soul?” Alex asks J’onn drained.

  
“Because, she forbids it. She told me.” J’onn reveals.

  
“Yes, she does not allow me to see her when she’s transformed, says it’s not the real her.” Alex scoffs.

  
“That’s where Kara’s wrong, she needs to accept it is her. The sooner she accepts this, the sooner she can control her transformation even on the full moon. She will be able to remember what she does. Even if she cannot control her beast at the time, at least she’ll be at peace with herself and her actions if she remembers them.” J’onn counters.

  
“But she is so in control of her shifting, if the full moon is the only time she transforms. I think that’s very impressive.” Alex voices.

  
“I fully disagree, I think it’s repressive. I think it has to do with the fact that your father disappeared on her first full moon, I think she partly blames her beast for it.” J’onn explains carefully.

  
“I’ve heard a lot of reports and summaries from Clark and my mother since, but Kara does not like to talk about it very much.” Alex reveals lowly.

  
“I didn’t know that, werewolves can be a bit closed off sometimes, you have to poke and prod information out of them or you’ll never get anywhere with them.”

"You should ask her to tell you about it. I’d be more than happy to. I was there." J'onn offers.

"I'm all ears." Alex says a little too eagerly.

  
“We camped outside the cabin, me, your father and Kal. Kara joined us a bit later, we gave her a history lesson and prepared her as much as we could for the full-moon. As you may well know, nothing can truly prepare a person for that much torment.”

  
“We went running in the woods, after she transformed to teach her to hunt.”  
“At first, Lex tracked one werewolf to Midvale and built a cabin, which I now believe was a ruse to try to capture werewolves who hunt in the woods in Midvale.”

  
“Only those werewolves were me and Kal, Lex wouldn’t have known that. It was just me and Kal that used that particular part of the woods, and we never used it in the summer, it’s too hot.”

  
“I don’t know what tipped him off, maybe Kal mentioned Midvale to him in passing, but he suspected Kal. He offered Kal the use of the cabin whenever he wanted, but laid traps made from silver for him. All over our territory in the woods.”

  
“We should have known better, we thought Lex was just a crazy man who wrote think pieces about werewolves. We just dismissed him as a harmless nut. We underestimated him, which was our first mistake."

  
“The second one was underestimating Kara.”

  
“I believe Lex was there, lying in wait. But didn’t expect Kal to have company, in Kara and myself. Kara got caught in a trap instead, she almost lost her foot."

"I shifted back and helped her out, but Kara was furious for being made vulnerable like that, it rattled her alpha ego, and she blamed Kal for it."

"Wounded, she lashed out and to regain her balance she challenged her cousin to prove her dominance. At Sixteen years old, can you imagine that?”

  
Alex and Winn Just look at each other and nod, enthusiastically for him to go on.

  
“I don’t know why Kal didn’t just submit in the first place, he didn’t stand a change. She had red eyes, that’s the first sign of a true alpha. I guess he expected to win, she was wounded and it’s her first time. But she was born to lead and protect a pack of her own, and felt Kal endangered that, even without a pack.”

  
“It was messy, and they fought for almost an hour before Kara emerged victorious. Kal nearly died, that night, he lost his werewolf form, that’s how badly injured he was.”

  
“But by the time we headed back to the cabin, Jeremiah was gone. Kal was injured and I had to get him to a healer quickly, and Kara was still roaming the woods in her werewolf form, so I never got the chance to search for your father properly.”

  
“I think at first, Lex just wanted to kill werewolves. He hated them, but then he witnessed that fight and wanted that power instead. I think he took Jeremiah while we were distracted, to find out what he knew about werewolves, specifically how to become one.”

  
“Kara has never been at peace with her wolf since, only letting it out for however long the full moon lasts. And of course, this is not ideal. Her beast is too caged, when it does come out, it’s dangerous and hard to control.”

  
“All this was Before Lex went on that omega rampage in his search for high-born and half-blood omegas. Was all this just to trap alphas so they can bite him? That can’t be it. Surely he must have succeeded at some point.” Alex says, perplexed.

  
“Lex has not said a word about his experiments. Rumor has it he is not even an alpha just a beta. That’s never been proven.” Winn adds.

  
“You’d have to ask Kal about that one, he’s the alpha who captured him and uncovered his schemes, along with James Olsen, they’re a bit cagey when it comes to talking about it since their little exposé.” J’onn shrugs.

  
"That’s strange, why would they do that? Surely you have the power to force them to reveal more." Alex proffers.

  
"It wasn't pertinent to the investigation, and we had enough to convict Lex, so it wasn't pushed. But my guess is they don’t want word to get out and have copycats. It is better that his motivations remain unknown, lest someone succeeds where he failed." J’onn suggests, his hand rubbing on his chin thoughtfully.

  
"You mean like Lillian and Cadmus just did." Alex scoffs.

  
"Yes."J’onn agrees, "besides Kal despises the D.E.O, says we’re just glorified werewolf hunters. And should let werewolves and their packs govern themselves."

"But that only works in Metropolis where he has a strong foothold." Alex points out.

  
"National City packs are a bit disorganized and disjointed, too many different werewolves from different tribes and countries. You should see them at the bar, they really hate each other" Winn adds.

  
"We need one strong alpha to bring them together. And I think Kara is the solution, if only she could get her head together. This city is hers, she can unite werewolves. J’onn says confidently.

  
“I still can’t believe all those abductions and murders were all because Lex tried to get bitten by a werewolf” Winn exclaims, still stunned.

“And Lillian, what’s she after?” He asks.

“Lillian is after what Lillian’s always been after, a cure for the Lupine virus. She blames her son’s obsession with becoming a werewolves on werewolves themselves, for even existing in the first place. She has been trying to cure lycans ever since. Wether we want it or not.” J’onn states plainly.

  
“Danvers, I think you should re-visit Lena Luthor, it’s time we discussed her family with her. Only after you’ve slept. I’ll handle Kara’s debrief, you have to leave right after. That’s an order.” He barks, gruffly.

  
Kara makes her way to the D.E.O’s site. Lena’s odor on her borrowed clothes is a small comfort to her nerves. She inhales the scent, greedily.

  
She’s met at the door by the director of the D.E.O himself. J’onn J’onzz and his deputy of sorts, her sister Alex Danvers, who looks likes she hasn’t slept in days.

Kara immediately runs into her embrace and tries to squeeze the life out of her sister, with a bone crushing hug.

  
Alex sags into the embrace, and fights back tears. She looks like she’s about to rip Kara apart and then cry about it, then beat the werewolf up for making her cry.

  
Agents sneer at her as they walk in.

  
It’s quite a welcoming party, and it sends a nervous drop in her gut. Her heart is beating too hard and too fast, she’s seen what they do to rogue werewolves here, and it sends shivers down her spine.

She clenches her fists and bites down on her bottom lip, breathing heavily trying to quell the nervous energy thrumming through her body.

  
“Calm down, alpha. You’re not under arrest.” J’onn speaks with a calm voice. "Remember you’re the victim here." Kara nods and exhales.

  
Kara is placed in an interrogation room, the lights are harsh on her eyes and the air inside too dry and cold. It reminds her of Lillian’s facility, except there’s an air conditioner whirring angrily from the air vents. As well as the familiar heartbeat of her sister, from behind the screen. She hones in on it, to ground her.

  
“Did I kill anyone, is Lillian Luthor dead J’onn?” Kara asks, solemnly.

“No, we have footage of her leaving the facility three hours before we arrived on the site.” J’onn informs. “A man was decapitated, Imra said she’s the one who did it, that’s one strong wolf in your pack there Kara.”

  
“Did you bite Lena Luthor?” J’onn asks carefully, eyes narrowed at the alpha.

  
“No,” Comes the despondent reply from the alpha. J’onn eyes bulge for a moment, before schooling his features again.

  
“Can you tell me what happened, from what you remember?” J’onn prods, in a gentle tone.

  
“Not really no,” Kara replies softly.  
“You’re going to have to do better than that.” J’onn stresses, with urgency.

  
Kara knows deep down that Mon-EL and Imra would have already recounted their ordeal for them, this is just a formality to confirm the story. But then again, even knowing this doesn’t quell the twists inside her stomach.

  
“The facility has video footage, we were able to deduce what happened when you arrived there, but nothing after that.” J’onn supplies to the contemplative alpha.

  
“They obviously don’t want to record their clearly illegal activities.” Kara mutters, dryly.

  
“I was leaving a friend’s house when-… “Is Lena Luthor the friend you’re talking about?" J’onn cuts in, Kara’s plan was to keep Lena’s name out of this, but she nods.

  
“I was grabbed, masked and drugged by two men and imprisoned by Lillian Luthor. She took my blood and has been collecting Mon-El’s for days, she took mine right as I was transforming. She kept rumbling on about a cure.” Kara supplies, still a bit on edge.

  
“You lot injured a bunch of people, can’t tell which werewolf did what to whom in this whole mess. You and your pack tore off a man’s arm, bit off someone’s nose and broke a lot of bones, including a dozen agents. None of the rest of the injuries were fatal, but the wounded are in critical condition none the less.”

  
Kara sags her shoulders relaxing a little.

  
“You know what happens when a werewolf bites people on the full moon Kara?” J'onn reminds the alpha.

And just like that, Kara’s relief over not killing anyone dissolves, replaced with the guilt of possibly infecting people. Kara sags into the seat, seemingly defeated.

  
“What you, Imra and Mon-El did was nothing compared to the horrors we uncovered. There were twelve bodies and other unrecognizable remains, some of them ashes. This dates back to years, way before Lillian was operating in this city.”

  
“We suspect it’s some of the missing omegas from Lex's rampage, this should increase his body count substantially. There could be more, our forensics are still combing the site.” J’onn informs, clenching his jaw.

  
Kara face contorts from shock, to horror. Mouth gaping like a fish.

  
“It’s bad Kara, and thanks to you crazy lot, the people who lived can be questioned. You showed a lot restraint, for such young wolves. Believe me, if I had been kidnapped and tortured for hours… I would’ve done worse. Don’t beat yourself up over this.” J’onn comforts the young alpha.

  
Kara sighs relieved, “Imra, how does she fit into all this? Did she find her sister?”

  
“Imra was bait, we suspect that’s how Cadmus hunt werewolves. Using omega Half-blood and high-born omegas, they kidnap someone they love, that’s how they got Imra to lure Mon-El, they took her sister. She realized they’d never let them go, after she gave them one half-blood, but they kept asking for more.”

  
“The last straw was Mon-El, she thinks he is her true mate. So she knows she had to do something, she started looking for the strongest half-blood alpha’s she could find, who could help them escape. She had help from a friend, a very intelligent and tech savvy man. Works for Samantha Arias as a scientist, I’m sure you’ll meet him soon.”

  
“That’s when she met you, but apparently you ditched her for someone else.”  J'onn quirks his eyebrows.

"I don’t think I could have been of help to her, not when I’m rutting, I tend to have a one track mind.” Kara says red-faced.

  
“Can I speak to her?” Kara requests.

  
“Sure, but you should know, she has no idea how they got you. She did not tell them about you, they must have been following you or Lena Luthor already. My bet is Lena Luthor, It wouldn’t be the first time she was used for her high-born status, unwittingly by her family.” J'onn reveals to the stunned alpha.

  
“What do you mean high-born status? And how was she used?” kara asks incredulous.

  
“Remember That Cabin in the woods, from your first rut?” J’onn prods.

  
“Yes Kal said it was Lex’s. What about it?” kara's asks brows scrunched.

"Do you remember ever catching alpha scent, or any other scent in it?” J'onn probes curiosly.

  
“No just omega scent, and come to think of it, it was Lena’s scent." Kara recalls gears churning in her head.

"I don’t think Lex was the one using it. I suspect it was used exclusively by his omega sister, who happens to be a high-born omega." J'onn theorises.

  
“Rao he used his own sister as bait for Kal, for us.” Kara growls, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

  
“And so did her mother. Stole it straight from Lex’s play-book.” J’onn supplements on his theory.

  
“And no thanks to Lex Luthor’s shenanigans, high-born omegas are now required by law to register their status especially if they’re unmated.” he informs.

  
“Let me guess, the registry is for their own safety and security” Kara mumbles monotonously.

  
“Yes, I know you don’t agree with some of our methods, but they have to report to be afforded special protection, especially since the Lex Luthor rampage in Metropolis.They’re at a very high risk for kidnaping and sex trafficking, or worse. We have rescued a few from being sold on the black market for breeding purposes, to the highest bidder.” J’onn explains.

  
“Back then, Lex had no way to identify any omegas status. The list should make it easier for people like him to target them, should it fall into the wrong hands. It will be like handing them over on a silver platter.” Kara argues, now worried about Lena.

“Remember Kara High-born omegas can be turned by being marked by a half-blood alpha. Did you explain this to Miss Luthor?” J’onn inquires, worriedly.

  
“No, I didn’t even know she was high-born, besides I was too busy being afraid I murdered her mother to explain anything. She thinks I might have hurt her mother too, does she know what her family is up to?” Kara fires rapidly, concern on her face.

  
“I doubt that very much.” J'onn responds.

  
“I should have known, she wasn’t even afraid of me, I shifted back in front of her J’onn, in the middle of the full moon. What does that mean?” Kara is visibly confused.

  
J’onn has a half smile on his lips, “it means she tamed your wolf." He states, like it’s some obvious fact.

  
“What does that even mean, and how the hell did she tame my wolf?” Kara asks, still dumbfounded.

  
“Pheromones, high-born omegas produce and emit very strong pheromones, they despise weak alphas by their very nature. Didn’t you learn about this in school?” J’onn asks, surprised by Kara blank expression.

  
“Yes, they’re rare like one in a million or something. I just never thought I’d ever meet one.” Kara reasons.

  
J'onn looks like he is enjoying this way too much. “Well there are only two in National City, and lo and behold you’ve met both of them, remember Rachel Woods, from Midvale high?”

  
Kara flushes at the memory. “Hey, I just followed my nose. If she smells good I-…"

  
“Don’t finish that sentence,” J’onn warns, cringing. “Where did you think your parents got those morning after pills from?”

  
“Why do you even have morning after pills J’onn?” Kara has a horrified expression on her face, like she really does not want to know the answer to that question.

  
“They’re the D.E.O’s Kara." He scoffs at his charge’s antics. “Some werewolves use the full moon as an excuse do unspeakable things. And some omegas have had terrible things done to them. J'onn explains, his fist clenching.

  
“Half-blood and high-born omega pheromones are strong enough to drive most ordinary alphas insane, if they’re exposed to them long enough. But for werewolves especially if it’s their true-mate, those strong pheromones are a soothe séance.” J’onn watches as realization dawns on the young alpha.

  
“So Lena’s my true-mate?” Kara murmurs thoughtfully, the final piece of the Lena puzzle finally clicks into place for the alpha.

  
“I believe so, did you fall asleep?” J’onn has that half smile back on his face again.

  
“No,” Kara shakes her head very quickly, not making eye contact.

  
“Because it would explain why you didn’t get to mark her, yet.” J’onn adds, in a teasing tone.

  
“I did not fall asleep.” She denies, crossing her arms.

  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, very common amongst  half-blood todlers.” Kara wants the ground to swallow her, she can hear Alex chuckling from behind the screen.

  
“From now on, your rut will only be quelled by her.” J’onn’s voice takes on a grave tone.

  
“You’ll fall into rut very frequently, until you mark her. Plus you’ll cause her to fall into heat if you keep being around her, and you will want to be around her. Very much.” He imparts.

  
“Kara you will mark her, I’m certain of it, it’s only a matter of time. I implore you, to talk to her. You’re going to have to be very honest, make sure she knows exactly what she is getting herself into, and wait until she is ready to be your mate, before you mark her."

"It’s going to be very difficult, but until she agrees, I suggest you stay away from her.” J’onn stresses.

"Fine, I'll talk to her." J'onn casts a skeptical look at her. "I will, I promise." Kara assures, firmly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long I know, tell me how you feel about Lena and Kara's little talk.
> 
> Next chapter Lena heads to Catco despite feeling a little hot. Kara wants to have a serious talk with Lena. Alex pays Lena a visit. And well things happen.
> 
> I love comments.  
> Probally update next week, but who knows?


	6. My name is Kara Zor-El.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants to get to know Kara, but can she handle the truth? She has a lot on her plate, but a friend offers help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to pick up the pace and tie up some loose ends. I can almost see the end. Enjoy.

  
**Saturday**

  
**I** t’s been more than a week since the ‘furry incident’, as Lena likes to refer it to in her head.

But she’s still staggered by the fact that her mother is probably just as psychotic as her brother is, it shouldn’t surprise her, she knew Lillian was wicked, she just didn’t expect her to be so twisted.

  
Agent Danvers informed her that her mother was not in any of the casualties from Kara’s abduction, which was a relief for some reason.

  
Add to that, she has been prickly, bloated and unusually emotional too. If she was still in college and could afford bad days, she would have slept through this weekend, after eating copious amounts of junk food and listening to wretched music.

  
She’s been avoiding Kara, but strangely missing her too. Especially her scent. She’s been replaying the night that Kara boldly strolled into her car and staring at her like a five course meal, continuously in her head.

Admittedly, Kara’s the best lay she’s ever had. How is it even possible to miss someone she barely even knows?  
“I can’t be coming into heat, can I? Great just great. Exactly what I need.” Lena mumbles to herself, pushing the financial reports aside.

  
She can’t help but think about the alpha, Kara’s name is a constant song in her head. The reporter is always at the tip of her mind, she even haunts her dreams and they always leave her flushed with wanton need.

  
Kara was so scared and stressed the last time she saw her, and knew her mother was responsible for her kidnapping, yet still trusted her and came to her in her werewolf form. That has to count for something.

  
The alpha tried to contact her all week and then some, but she stubbornly refused to pick up. She now regrets that decision, but then again she had a lot of work to catch up on, so not all is lost. She just needed a little time, to process things.

Catco sent a photographer over, she’s the cover of this month’s Catco magazine, they were a bit rushed and let her get away with just a few shots, but only if she agreed to a full spread for the launch, which she’s hosting on Friday.

The shoot is on Tuesday, her heat cycle probably not far behind. She’s screwed.

  
She orders herself the greasy food she’s been craving all week. Her hand hovers over Kara’s contact number, like it has been for the past several days.

Always losing her nerve when a pang of remorse over her mother’s deeds overwhelms her. However, this time she dials and lets it ring.

  
“Lena.” The alpha greets enthusiastically, as if she has not been abducted and tortured by a Luthor more than a week ago, and subsequently ghosted by another for nearly just as long.

It endears the alpha all the more, she sags into her couch and lets Kara’s seemingly boundless wonder wash over her for a few moments.

  
She can vividly imagine the alpha’s wide smile, and her mouth curves into a smile into the phone. It amazes her just how fast she has grown attached to the reporter, unbothered by the fact that she sprouts fur and fangs every other month.

It should be troubling considering who her family is, but it isn’t.

  
Their conversation is not awkward at all, Kara is very easy to talk to. She tells her about her week and asks her about hers, before Lena cunningly shifts the conversation back to Kara. The alpha talks about her friends and sister, and she’s content to just listen.

  
Lena congratulates Kara on her first cover issue, and wishes she could see the alpha’s beaming face, regretting not skyping her instead. She can’t wait to read it, it’s out in two days.

  
“I need to see you, we really should talk” Kara keeps telling her, “tomorrow.” Lena promises, not wanting to waste any more time away from the alpha. So she books a reservation from her favorite Italian restaurant, she likes the private booths for some of her more delicate liaisons.

She texts Kara the address and time, it’s after noon and shouldn’t be too crowded for a Sunday. It’ll do.

  
**Sunday**.  
She’s dressed in black jeans, a black tank top and a jean jacket with white tennis shoes. She has light make up on, with a nude colored lipstick and lets her hair hang loose around her shoulders.

She leaves the house deciding to walk there, and covers her eyes with Ray Bans.

  
Kara is already seated when Lena walks in, she waves her over standing up for a brief hug and kiss on the chick. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Kara greets when Lena takes a sit opposite her in the booth.

  
This would have made a great dinner first date, for normal people who court and start relationships like normal people do. But alas, Kara is not ordinary neither is Lena.

  
“Sorry I didn’t call back… I just needed some time.” The C.E.O offers openly eyeing the alpha, Kara is wearing a crisp white shirt, tucked into painted on blue jeans, with tan ankle boots and no jacket in this breezy afternoon.

Her hair is tied neatly into a ponytail and she’s wearing her glasses. She smells just as good as Lena remembers.

  
“It’s okay Lena, I understand I’m just glad you called in the end. How have you been, since the whole ordeal?” Kara regards the omega, warmly.

  
“I’m fine Kara, please don’t worry about me. I’m dealing with it.” Lena assuages.

“Okay, have you heard from your mother?” Kara queries tensely, hands tightening into fists at her side.

  
“Thankfully, no. you sounded serious on the phone, surely you didn’t ask to see me to talk about my mother?” she raises a brow.

  
“No,” Kara breathes, unclenching her fists.

  
“There’s so much I want to tell you, and I want to learn everything about you, sometimes it overwhelms me.” she sighs.

“I like you Lena, I really do… and well it’s… I want you to know me, all of me.” She stammers and draws her lower lip between her teeth.

  
“Oh, so this is a date?” Lena smiles, batting her lashes. “You should have said so, I would have dressed up a little.” She jokes, adjusting the lapels of her jacket.

  
“You look great, if this is you dressed down… then holy Rao.” Kara exclaims, giving her an once-over. Her eyes lingering on Lena’s cleavage for a moment, before making eye contact again.

  
Lena is blushing a little, and chuckles lightly. “I’d love nothing more than to get to know you Kara… everything.” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

  
“How much do you know about werewolves?” Kara starts again, relaxed.

  
“I know that you are one, for starters.” Lena glances around the restaurant, the booth is private enough, and there’s no-one within earshot.

  
“Seriously Lena, how much do you know?” The alpha enquires, jiggling her foot under the table.

  
“You don’t get tired, apparently.” Lena recalls, a surge of heat coursing through her, at the thought of Kara’s stamina.

She blinks rapidly, trying to clear her head. “I can search the internet, like everyone does. But I really don’t care about other werewolves, tell me about you.”

  
Kara’s pupils dilate slightly and her expression flashes with something heavy, and it sends Lena’s heart to her throat for a second, but Kara quickly shakes it off. Her eyes bore into the omega. “My name is Kara Zor-El.” She voices lowly.

  
Kara’s eyes study the omega. Lena just nods with a small smile on her face. “I’m was born from the noble bloodline of the house of El. One of the founding families of my home, Krypton.” The alpha continues.

  
“My great grandfather Var-El was a scientist and explorer, he had a son Seyg-El my grandfather. Seyg El had two sons, my uncle Jor-El and Zor-El my father. Jor-El is my cousin’s father Kal-El, known to the world as Clark Kent and Superman.” She watches as realization dawns on Lena’s face.

  
“I was adopted by the Danvers’ after the great explosion of Krypton. Krypton like most European countries were explorers. But we never ventured far from home, we discovered three islands near the Nordic region, which is where we’re originally from. The Faroe Islands used to be old Krypton, until 1714 where we settled on new Krypton’s three islands. Argo, Kandor and Valtho Island.”

  
“When they were first discovered, the Islands had very few people and lots of wolves’ gigantic wolves’ pure-bloods. We were taught that they were mindless beasts, who turned us into what we are. That we conquered and survived because we were better than them.” she scoffs bitterly.

  
“Pure-blood wolves have differing species, Krypton had three islands which means it had three different species of pure-bloods, consequently we had three different species of half-bloods, but they’re all dead as far as I know.” she pouts, eyes welling up.

Lena reaches out for her hand, but Kara shakes it off and continues talking.

  
“I’ve always wondered if pure-bloods were really extinct, until I talked to J’onn at the cabin during my first full moon, I almost believed they were… He is sort of our elder, we El’s Clark and I have adopted him into our family pack, he is the oldest werewolf I know, over three hundred years old.”

  
“Wow, you can live for that long?” Lena gasps, leaning into the table rapt.

  
“Yes and longer, we’re almost immortal. Invulnerable to most diseases, but we can be killed, we just don’t go around telling people how to though.” She winks, her eyes twinkling with mirth.  
  
“Pure-bloods had tribes and hierarchy, like most werewolves and differing abilities from tribe to tribe and country to country. Martians can communicate with each other telepathically. J’onn is the last of his kind, a pure-blood chased away by Martian half-bloods.” Kara voices, distant.

  
“Martian? Mars is a planet Kara.” Lena states, her forehead creased.

  
“He’s from Mars, a small Island within the Caribbean Islands. People think it’s inhabitable, how do you think the planet got its name Lena?” she rolls her eyes.

Lena still looks unconvinced, but shrugs it off.

  
“Most countries with a high population of half-bloods and pure-bloods fell into war, most of them are dead and deserted, ravaged of their resources and permanently damaged by weapons of mass destruction from krypton, and destruction is sort of our domain.” Kara spits bitterly.

  
“Krypton wasn’t immune to war either, we had a civil war with purists’ werewolves who opposed being shackled and a curfew on full moons. They became secessionists’, rebels who wanted to govern themselves, they threw a coup, took over the Valtho Island. It’s was renamed Daxam, so much for separation, it also got caught in krypton’s destruction.” Kara scoffs.

  
“Werewolves as a species consume resources at an alarming rate...” Kara pauses, hearing the waiter approach and waits until he hands them their drinks, and is far from earshot before continuing.

  
“We were making too many strides in science, technology, weapons development and architecture. we were unrivalled, building and growing rapidly as a species. We kept it all to ourselves though, thinking we’re immortals we could live long enough to continue innovation ourselves.”

  
“Krypton’s lifestyle proved to be unsustainable, scientists warned that Islands would not be able to sustain a population of men and women who turned to beasts at will, with a devastating bloodlust and immortality. It meant we were overpopulated and stretching our resources thin.” She sips her coffee, Lena still looks gripped eyes gleaming with curiosity.

  
“The number of small wild animals was dwindling, some became extinct due to over hunting, which was a form of sport to some Kryptonians. The pollution didn’t help either.”

  
“In order to regain some control, the council banned shifting and instructed all households to build bunkers to lock themselves in during full moons, they instituted a curfew on full moons, while scientists worked tirelessly to isolate the lycan gene, to keep some benefits of lycanhood whilst ridding itself of the accompanying blood lust and shifting.”

  
“This led to some interesting technologies.” She unbuttons her shirt points to her neck, Lena swallows as a whiff of sandal wood and coffee hits her, eyes lingering a little on the alphas neck.

  
“It’s incased in silver but it doesn’t burn my skin.” She gestures at the necklace. “It keeps me from shifting but also helps hide my scent.” She explains.  
“So werewolves are allergic to silver?”

Kara pauses again, as the waiter returns with their food two servings of lasagna for Lena and a salad. Two large gourmet pizzas for Kara.  
“Is it fatal?” Lena questions.

  
“Depends, are you planning to kill me Miss Luthor?” Kara eyes have that mischievous glint again.

  
“Maybe,” Lena quirks a brow and Kara lifts an eyebrow mimicking her.  
“Definite maybe now.” Lena lowers her voice an octave and Kara waggles her eyebrows and grins. Lena stifles a laugh.

  
Lena manages to maintain a straight face while Kara digs into her food with gusto, and does not say a word until her plate is half empty.

  
“The birthing matrix was a byproduct from the search for a cure too,” she starts wiping her mouth.

“at first it was introduced to curb over population. And everyone was sterilized. Because not even kryptonian scientists could kill the werewolf sex drive.” Her eyes burn the omega with a wicked look, Lena swallows, hard. She doesn’t even remember chewing.

  
“What is a birthing Matrix?” Lena asks when she recovers from almost choking on her food.

Kara just sniggers, “it’s sort of an artificial womb with all of Krypton’s genetic codes and parents pick and choose what they want their child to be like. My parents wanted a boy and a girl, but they had a one child policy, so they chose a female alpha instead.”

  
Lena is floored, Kara can see the gears turning in her eyes. “You can work that science out for yourself.” She remarks with a smirk.

  
“What caused the explosion? If you don’t mind me asking?” Lena has regained her wits. But regrets it when she sees the forlorn look on Kara’s face, her eyes brim with tears. But the alpha powers on, with a brittle voice.

  
“A weapons manufacturing plant caught fire resulting in a nuclear power plant explosion, Jor-El predicted it years before it happened wanted krypton to import Nth metal from Thanagaria, but the council was stubborn, and becoming more and more paranoid and Xenophobic. So Jor-El sneaked his son out of Krypton, as soon as he came of age, but I was too young so my parents followed as soon as the explosions started.”

  
“As far as I know, my species is the only one that survived Krypton.”

  
“And what kind of wolf species is that?” Lena asks.

“Lycan,” Kara states simply. “the most common werewolf gene in the world.”

  
“Transformations take hours, and they’re excruciating. We don’t just poof into wolves in seconds like in the movies. You should know that”

  
Lena nods, still chewing her lasagna and slides her second serving towards Kara, who digs in with as much zest as she did the first two pizzas.

  
“Kryptonian werewolves live in packs, and have a tight hierarchy with a leader that commands them, an alpha. And that’s what I am.” Her shoulders squared, and eyes blazed with hunger raking Lena over.

  
It sends a tingle down Lena’s body and she sips her wine, chicks flushed.

  
“You either become an alpha by defeating another one, or you’re born into it. I was born into it.” Kara’s eyes still burning Lena with an intense look.

  
“In time, when I reach maturity, which is when I mark my true mate. I will stop aging, by then I should have been able to change at will and retain my mind and refrain from attacking humans… unless I want to have more pack members.”

  
“You have a pack?” Lena’s forehead furrowed.

  
“Yes, just two members though. I hope for more…” Kara surveys the omega and her eyes light up for a moment, but she casts them downwards again.

  
“So you can turn people at will.” Lena voice is flat, and face stoic not giving anything for Kara to work with.

  
Kara’s heart starts thumping rapidly in her chest. “It’s risky for half-bloods to try to turn people, only pure-bloods can do that 100% successfully, most of us just form a pack with other half-bloods and breed with other half-bloods instead of biting people.”

Kara studies the omega, but Lena’s fingers are circling her wine glass, her face pensive.

  
“Some people die when bitten, unless they carry some lycan genetics, sometimes the bite takes and they become werewolves if bitten by a half-blood alpha on the full moon." Kara takes a sip of coffee and breathes.

"But bitten werewolves are fragile, the transformation exhausts them and they have a hard time controlling it. Some of them die a few years after the infection.” Kara eyes are trained on the omega, watching every twitch of muscle.

  
“New werewolves cannot control their blood lust, they can attack even their loved ones. They usually don’t have much fur, they can retain most of their human form when transformed. They just have claws, sharp teeth, very bushy brows and a small snout. Most cases end up in the… F.B.I cells.”

  
“You mean D.E.O cells.” Lena hisses.  
Kara’s eyes widen.

“Please…” Lena scoffs. “I figured out you were a werewolf in three seconds.” And gesticulates for Kara to continue, while she empties her wine glass and signals for the waiter.

  
“Half-bloods who build a pack by turning humans, are mostly criminals looking for a loyal gang to control. The lowest of scum, most half-bloods frown upon turning people.”

  
“Clark made it his job to hunt them and dismantle them in Metropolis, mostly by challenging the alphas for dominance. His pack is so big he practically runs the city.”

  
“They do his bidding, I’m glad he uses them for good and lets them channel their aggression positively. I want that too, here in National City. Be a beacon of hope and good too, and give people second chances instead of locking them up and throwing away the key… like the D.E.O does.”

  
Lena orders a bottle of aged whiskey, and watches the waiter hurry off. “So if you had bitten me last Friday-”

  
“You would have most likely turned, yes.” Kara plucks at the cuff of her shirt.

  
“And I would have been in your pack, if I’d survived the bite.” Lena’s nostrils flare.

  
Kara nods. “Lena you need to listen carefully this is very important information to know going forward. This is what I’ve been leading to, this is not just a history lesson."

  
Kara stops talking as the waiter returns and tries to pour two fingers in Lena’s glass

“You know what? Just leave the bottle.” Lena orders and rubs her temples.

  
“Remember I told you Martians can communicate telepathically with each other?” Lena nods, taking a big gulp of her golden brown drink, and swallows without a grimace.

  
“Kryptonians only communicate telepathically with their bond mate, their true mate. After being marked, true mates will be able to feel each other’s feelings and be able to tell if the other one is in trouble. It will also allow us to form a mind link.”

  
“A psychic link, fascinating.” Lena spits, voice hoarse from the alcohol and pours herself a generous amount of whiskey, but sips it slowly this time.

  
“Only with your true mate.” Kara stresses, seeing Lena’s non-pulsed reaction to the word.

  
“If I’d have bitten you, we would have been linked telepathically…”

  
“What do you mean; Kara what are trying to tell me?” Her expression hardens.

  
“That I have met my true mate…It’s you.” Kara bores into the omega.

  
Lena’s face pales. “You cannot possibly know that.”

  
“I do, deep down you know it too.” Kara presses, voice soft.

  
“Not true, like you said I’m not a half-blood, I’d be a weak wolf.” Lena argues, also using a hushed tone like they’re sharing some secret.

  
“No you won’t. You have enough lycan genes in you, or I wouldn’t even be attracted to you in the first place. and I’m very attracted to you.” Kara levels the omega with a pleading look.

  
“Attraction happens every day, it’s nothing new.” Lena retorts.

  
“Well not for me, judging by how tight you were, not for you either.” Kara’s eyes are darkening.

  
“Alpha please… I was the second omega you were seen with that night, so don’t even.” Lena warns, testily.

  
“A werewolf’s relationship with their mate is a very strong bond, stronger than any human bond. My wolf would not have reacted to you the way it did, if you weren’t.” Kara insists, in a harsh whisper, hands gesturing wildly trying to drive her point across.

  
“Maybe your wolf is wrong.” Lena shakes her head and takes another large gulp of her drink.

  
“No its not, you knew me in my werewolf form. Do you have any idea how vulnerable werewolves are after the full moon? I would never transform back unless… I felt at home, with my mate.”

  
“Great, does that mean you’re going to show up at my door every full moon now?” Lena sniggers.

  
“Probably, but I’ll lock myself up. I promise, I will not turn you without your consent, I’ll make sure that never happens.” She assures.

“Besides, my true mate can be transformed by a mating bite. even without the full-moon.” Kara imparts, in a serious tone.

  
Lena throws her hands in defeat. “We’ve just met.”

  
“I fell into rut immediately after meeting you. You will fall into heat fourteen days after, marked or not you’re mine.” Kara declares, pupils dilating.

“I can smell it, you’re going into heat soon.” She husks.

  
Lena can’t deny it, but shifts uncomfortably.

The waiter comes back, and Lena throws a dismissive wave of her hand before he can even speak and chugs down the remains of her glass, before pouring another and settling back on her seat arms hugging herself.

  
“We’re done here…” Kara growls at the waiter. This time he takes his leave, that’s when Kara realizes she’s been emitting aggressive pheromones.

  
“You will fall into heat every two weeks until marked, then your cycle will settle, but it’ll sync with mine, almost every month.” Kara’s says calm.

  
“Great, it’s not like I have a multi-national corporation to run or anything.” Lena spits dryly, taking another sip of her whiskey.

  
“Mating while you’re in heat, will always result in pregnancy, but that can be prevented.”

  
“The heat?” Lena eyes spark with hope.  
“No, the pregnancy.” Kara replies.  
Lena gives a bitter laugh. “Hell, will heat suppressants work?”

  
“For the next three days no, but subsequently maybe. I really don’t know.” Kara responds, unsure.

  
“I have a launch on Friday Kara, I cannot afford to fall into heat right now, let alone every two weeks. Suppressants better work.” She snaps.

“You know what? I’ve heard enough I’m leaving.” Lena stands up, a little wobbly. Kara is right by her side in a flash, keeping her steady by wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

  
“You’re human, you turn so you can live for as long as I live, and I cannot live without my mate.” Kara’s face is so close to hers that their breaths mingle, she smells really good, and Lena inhales her scent, but untangles herself from the alpha.

  
“I’m not even ready for my work commitments next week, and Kara you’re asking me for a lifetime commitment, which could span hundreds of years." She cries.

"I need a bit of space to clear my head.” She grabs the now half bottle of whiskey and shoves it in her bag, and steps towards the exit gingerly. “Don’t call me, I’ll call you.” She purrs.

Kara stands there for a few moments, watching the C.E.O slowly walk off.

  
But Kara decides to rush after the C.E.O, she still has a few words. “I’m not asking you to bond with me immediately.” She breathes, “I’m just letting you know that we’re inevitable. I’ll give you time, but I know you’re mine.” Kara speaks with conviction. Lena walks off, without another word.

  
Kara’s eyes flood with tears, upon seeing the amount due when trying to settle the bill. And nearly sheds them in relief, when they inform her: "Miss Luthor has an open tab, and never allows her guests to pay.”

"You should have led with that."  
Her alpha is a bit unsettled, but she’ll live.

Kara proceeds to follow Lena home, maintaining a safe distance while listening to her heartbeat. It’s invasive, but she doesn’t care.

She’s going to make sure her slightly inebriated and near heat mate arrives home safely.

  
Once sure, she then heads in the opposite direction, back to Alex’s apartment.

  
**Tuesday**  
She knows she’s reeks of pheromones despite her device, and the rest of the omegas have been staying out of her way, Jess has been especially weary of her. But, extraordinarily attentive, she hates that her heat affects other omegas, and all alphas.

She still has nightmares about her first heat.

  
Lex built her a cabin, in a small town called Midvale, she used to spend her heats there during school holidays, as far away from people as possible.

She was usually accompanied by his security Beta siblings Mercy Graves and her brother Otis. While Lex worked on something to hide her very powerful scent.

  
He never got around to it for some reason.

She had to find ways to get rid of her heats quickly until she finally built one herself.

  
She hasn’t been to that cabin in years, plus she cannot afford three to five days off.

L-Corp’s renaming ceremony and product launch are in three days, and her head is throbbing. she’d rather have something else throbbing inside her, preferably attached to a certain blonde.

She shakes those thoughts off.  
The next few hours pass by in a haze of two moods: aroused and very aroused.

She switches from various fantasies about being bent over and pumped into by a certain half-blood alpha.

  
She’s about to call it a day, when she gets a call from Catco confirming her photo-shoot. She had completely forgotten about it, plus she is in no condition to be around people, not with her scent.

But her mother is a suspected murderer, and surely more charges will be added to Lex’s impressive docket, and that means a retrial. It’ll be chaos.

  
She needs good publicity, as much as she needs to be knotted right now. She’s going to take her security escort of betas and hope no alphas are around for her shoot.

  
It’s noon when Samantha walks in with a bag of greasy food.

“You’re a life saver, I’m jumping out my skin.” Lena rushes to the omega, and grabs the food after a brief hug.

  
“Yeah you’re coming into heat, how long have you got?” Sam enquires, her forehead creased.

  
“Two hours at most, then I’ll be a mewling mess of pure need, and just about any random alpha will be chasing after me.” The omega draws in a long breath.

  
“Is that the reason there’s so much security around?” Sam examines her new boss, concerned.

  
“Yes, I’m a high-born omega, it’s quite an inconvenience. I gave all the alphas a day off.” Lena reveals, with a shrug.

  
“Poor thing, how do you feel?” Sam asks softly.

“Like ripping someone’s throat off, and wanting someone’s hand around my throat too, do you get that?” Lena half pleas.

  
Sam nods vigorously. “Definitely, eat something.”

  
“You know what Morgan Edge has been saying about me isn’t true, it’s not a whimper that escaped my mouth that day at the meeting, more like a disgusted snort at his antics. His ego is so fragile he ruined my reputation in retaliation.” Sam discloses.

  
“He did it to devalue me and my company, all because he was offended by male birth control pills being approved for production. Unbelievable.” she snarls.

  
“Well it worked, I was about to file for bankruptcy.” Samantha stabs into her box with chopsticks.

  
Lena appointed her acting C.F.O a week ago and Sam hit the ground running, she still has a lot of catching up to do, but Lena is pretty pleased with her decision.

  
The last C.F.O was funneling funds into shell companies of shell companies, Lena managed to trace it back to Cadmus and Lillian.

Dreading illegal activities being linked back To L-Corp, she did some hacking and redirected the trail back so it’ll seem as if the C.F.O was stealing funds for his own gain.

  
She’ll be damned if L-Corp got embroiled in her mother’s and brother’s mad science parade. And subsequently filed a corruption lawsuit, she’ll have his pension, houses, yachts and his off sure accounts too by the end of the year.

It barely covers half of what they stole, and is a drop in the ocean to L-Corp’s bottom line, but leaving him penniless will pacify her. A little.

  
She was tempted to go after Lillian’s fortune, but the government should take care of that.

  
“I’m sorry I believed ever believed that rumor, you’re sort of an urban legend you know.” Lena comments, eying Sam warmly.

  
“Ugh don’t remind me,” Sam grumbles. “I wanted to rip his head off. I still think about doing it, a lot.” Sam admits, polishing off her lunch.

  
“Hey, he ended up doing us a favor. Our products will blow him out of business, and my apartment complex, which I’m currently remodeling will cut into his property market share as well. We’ll hurt him in the pockets.” Lena winks, with a devious grin on her face and they clink their paper cups together.

  
“I knew you were a life saver when you walked into my company in the middle of the night, who does due diligence at night?” Sam’s mouth curves into a smile and Lena just snorts.

  
“I’ll be forever grateful, reputation is a fickle thing in business. I will accompany you to Catco, my scent is stronger than yours and it’ll dampen your heat as long as I stay around you.” Sam offers, firmly.

  
“Thank you, I feel better already, you have very soothing scent, has anyone ever told you that?” Lena remarks.

  
“Yes, but only strong omegas and a handful of alphas have said that to me.” Sam reveals, placing her empty cup on the table.

  
“Are you a high-born omega too?” Lena probes.

Sam shakes her head. “I’m the kind of omega that’s got your back. Besides, I won’t have undermining rumors following you around, you have a lot on your plate, let me relieve you.” Sam coaxes.

  
“Sure, I leave for Catco in a few minutes.”

  
“Miss Luthor there’s an agent Danvers to see you.” Blares Jess’s voice over the intercom.

  
“That’s the last thing I need, I’ll tell you about it later. You won’t believe my last two weeks.” Lena sighs, collecting the food packages.

  
“Want me to stay? She’s an alpha.” Sam suggests, stepping in front of Lena protectively.

  
“How can you possibly tell from here?” Lena questions, disbelieving.  
“It’s my gift.” Sam claims, Lena just quirks an eyebrow, filing that information for later.

“It’s okay, I’ll tell her to postpone.” Lena assuages.  
“Call me when you leave for Catco.” Sam voices, adamant.  
“I will.” Lena smiles softly.

  
“See you soon, boss.” Sam shuffles out with a wink.

  
Lena can hear her chatting lowly with Agent Danvers outside her door.

A few moments later, The Danvers alpha walks in dazed. And seems to have completely forgotten what she is even there for to begin with, until she breathes Lena’s scent in.

“Oh dear God.” The words slip from her lips.

  
“I should not stay long, look I just came to inform you that your mother whom you know is wanted in connection to four kidnappings, torture, false imprisonment and a possible twelve counts of murder.” She spits out rapidly, breathing in only through her mouth.

  
Lena wonders just how strong her scent has become.

  
“She was spotted around town a few hours ago, and her goons have been caught casing out L-Corp warehouses. You might want to increase your security, we have no idea what she’s after. Should she contact you, please notify authorities.” The agent requests, hurriedly.

  
“Yeah I have to go,” Danvers pronounces, stepping backwards.  
“Can we do this another time? When you’re not …” she gestures awkwardly at her own belly.

  
Lena just nods, and the agent can’t get out of there fast enough. But she stops abruptly, as if recollecting something.

  
“Look Lena, thank you for your help in finding my sister. We wouldn’t have found her without you, and thanks for taking care of her when she came to you after. She and I are grateful for that, and we both feel like we personally I owe you one.” The agent expresses, sincerely.

  
“Also, please call Kara, she’s getting on my nerves.” She says and continues on her way out.

  
Lena hasn’t talked to the alpha since her revelation two days ago, and Lena just needs some time to absorb and think about it, she hasn’t known the alpha for that long.

It’s been exactly two weeks since they slept together and it’s all just too much, too soon.

  
She’s not ready for a mate, but Kara is her best match so far, sexually.

Emotionally? She’s not sure yet, it’s just feels so rushed. She sighs and packs to leave for Catco. And prays that her body behaves should Kara be around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was as tough to write as that Lillian chapter. I hope it's coherent, and please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.


	7. She's Mine! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly long chapter with smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hides.

Kara is enjoying her third, triple stack burger at big belly burgers for lunch, no-one bats an eyelid anymore. She’s a regular.

She’s thrumming with nervous excitement, she experiences this every time she gets a new lead, or reads her own words across any of Catco’s media platforms. Today is no different, her first cover feature comes out in a few minutes, and Lena is on the cover.

She’s jiggles her knee impatiently, as she watches her friends still polish off their single servings.

“Come on let’s go,” she rushes, they’re chewing way too slowly for her liking.

“Some of us are full-human, and cannot inhale food Kara.” Winn says, huffily with a hint of amusement on his face, and dips the last of his two fries in his milkshake. Kara glares at him, while James looks on with a horrified expression.

“I’ll never, not be disgusted by that.” James remarks wiping his hands with a napkin, “He only does that because you hate it” Mon-El notes, already on his feet.

“Not true.” Winn exclaims, faux scandalized.

  
“Okay let’s go, Kara is chomping at the bits” James stands up, dragging his chair out of the table. “We wouldn’t want her chomping on us now, would we?” He smiles.

“Kara is bosom buddies with Cat now, she even accompanied her to the American Business Leaders Association meeting. She didn’t even tell me how that went.” James grumbles lowly.

“It obviously went well James, she introduced me to Lena and you’ve read my featured interview.” Kara responds brimming with pride.

  
“On first name basis already?” He raises a brow, “and damn right I read your interview, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were a fan.” James comments, snidely.

“I think you’re right, you don’t know any better.” Kara retorts, balling her fists at her side.

“Chill Kara, It’s a great article… considering you were in rut and kidnapped by her mother when you wrote it. You got the exclusive, I suggest you keep your distance from now on, the Luthor’s are dangerous.” James stresses, tone serious.

“Lena is not her brother or her mother.” Kara defends her would be mate.

James shakes his head. “You should write about your experiences with the Luthor’s, why haven’t you? It should be all over the news by now.

“What?” Kara stops on her tracks “And reveal my status. No way. Besides it’ll only spook Lillian into hiding, we’d rather have her think we didn’t report it." Kara lets out a harsh breath.

“You know Lex kidnapped my sister, right? This is bigger than your status. She was eighteen years old. I hope he rots.” James sneers. And keeps walking leading the group back to Catco.

“This time it’s different,” Kara catches up to him, "the abductions were specifically targeting werewolves. Lena is as much a victim as I was.” Kara responds. They’re walking leisurely now.

“I don’t think so, as far as I’m concerned she was in on it.” James stubbornly, insists.

“You know what? I think I might just write about it, you’re obviously too biased against her.” Kara huffs, gruffly.

“I’m starting to think the same about you?” James counters. eyes bored into the younger alpha.

“Every news media outlet had been on the hunt for an interview with Lena. This will be a major break for you, I’m proud of you Kara.” Winn interjects trying to defuse the tension.

“Thanks Winn.” Kara gives him a half smile, while still glaring at James, one hand on her hip. They’ve reached Catco.

“Is that Samantha Arias walking into Catco with Lena Luthor?” Winn points at the entrance to Catco.

“What? I didn’t know they’d be here, she used to own Ariaspharm. Luthor bought it about six months ago, and they were developing beta male and alpha birth-control pills. What a terrible idea that was.” James quips.

“You read my article, those new rut suppressants will work as birth control too.” Kara explains, as they walk into Catco following the two women. And wait for Winn to get his visitor’s pass at the front desk.

“There were bankruptcy rumors flying around, right before Luthor purchased it” James adds.

  
“Those rumors hurt their stock prices, Clark's been harping on about it for weeks after.” Kara says, a little distracted and confused by the two omega scents, straining her eyes to have a look at them.

“Trust a Luthor to swoop in, like a vulture… she probably started those bankruptcy rumors herself, so she can buy it on the cheap.” James mumbles lowly.

“Hey, that’s unsubstantiated gossip. Besides Kal is as biased as you are.” Kara replies angrily.

“With good reason…” He lowers his voice, when Samantha glances back at them.

“Luthor’s are bad news Kara, you of all people have experienced their cruelty first hand, three times.” James argues, grimly.

“More people would have lost their jobs if she didn’t bail them out, but they didn’t” Kara counters, whisper shouting and scowling at James.

“True, my friend Querl worked at Ariaspharm, he now works at L-Corp as lead scientist and all round tech genius like me, only better.” Winn imparts slurping the remnants of his milkshake loudly.

“She’s no hero, just a regular opportunist.” James delivers, deprecatingly. Kara shoots him a glare, but decides he’s not worth the bother.

“Their products will be a game changer believe me, I’ve seen one of their products at work with my very own eyes, and I’m not exaggerating.” Kara asserts, changing the subject.

“Maybe we will hear more about it at the product launch party, this Friday.” James voices flatly.

“Ooh a party, can I come?” Mon-El asks, excitedly. everyone had forgotten his presence.

“No, it’s exclusively for reporters, bloggers and social media influencers.” Kara shrugs.

They arrive near the elevators almost catching up with the C.E.O’s, but the elevator car door closes with Lena and Samantha staring at them blankly.

Kara can smell Lena’s heat and does not trust herself to behave around the omega. She’s more than happy to let it pass and take another one, but James pulls his hand in holding the door open.

Smooth dark chocolate and berries scent strikes her so hard as soon as the door closes and it makes her mouth water instantly, it almost knocks her off balance, in its new strong rich flavor, it’s dizzying. Kara is frozen dumbstruck.

She feels heat stirring inside her, as blood quickly rushes down below her waist. “Rao help me” she whispers inaudibly, she doesn’t think she can last a whole ride with Lena’s scent without embarrassing herself.

Her eyes linger on the woman’s form before she catches herself releasing mating pheromones, Lena must have caught her scent, because she whips her head over, but Kara bows her head quickly, guiltily.

“Geez Kara you stink enough as it is without broadcasting, nasty.” Mon-El huffs, when they step off on the same floor as the omegas. The alpha’s nose crunched in disgust.

“What the hell Kara?” Winn chimes in nose flared, leaning into Kara with a hungry look on his face. The omega shakes his head to regain control as they keep marching forward, Kara eyes still trained on the two dark haired women, Lena specifically.

“You know, you’re not supposed to do that” Winn says pointedly at Kara as he stalks to Kara’s tiny office, Kara stood still frozen in place.

“Man they smell so good,” James remarks, following Kara’s gaze. “Luthor especially.” James continues, missing the dark look on Kara’s face, or ignoring it and Kara swallows a growl.

“Did you see something you like, Kara?” He teases, flashing his brilliantly white teeth.

“Maybe I should go introduce myself, before I step out, they’re on the same floor.” He nudges Kara and fixes his tie, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kara is not sure if he means it or not, but she growls lowly surprising both of them.

James chuckles, and slowly makes his way towards the copy room. Sometimes Kara thinks he’s challenging her alpha status. Daring her to make him submit.

She storms to cat’s office, if anyone questions it was to talk, not following the omegas.

“Kiera you’re here, help Eve carry these will you?” Cat orders, and Kara grabs a huge stack of papers and follows Cat toward the boardroom.

"Luthor is here for a quick photo-shoot, we’re issuing a follow up for her launch party and charity gala special,for our website and lifestyle weekly’s." She jerks her head in the direction of the C.E.O. Who’s refusing to even make eye contact with Kara. She catches the other omega’s scent and it’s sweet, floral and very strong. stronger than Imra’s.

It almost gets in the way of her true-mates scent, almost. She can smell that unmistakable aroma anywhere, it’s richer, sweeter and calling to her. It’s unmistakably heat, even beneath all that other omega scent she’ll always catch Lena’s scent.

And it makes her mouth water and sends blood rushing quickly through her nether regions. She places the boxes in front of her.

“She’s here with her friend and new acting C.F.O Samantha Arias, she tells me you’ve been hounding her for a more substantial quote.” Cat looks pleased about that.

Cat looks unaffected by the two women, she still spots her ex-husbands mark even though she is divorced, but it’s slowly fading.

“Never again” she says about marking and being marked. Besides she always preferred male omegas and betas to females though.

  
Kara swallows hard, and takes one more glance at her mate before she walks out with Cat Grant.

She’s has just placed the stacked box on the table when Eve rushes into the boardroom. Breathing heavily and oozing nervous energy.

“Miss Grant, the creative director for the shoot says the photographer is stuck in traffic and Miss Luthor is not looking too well. James has volunteered his services.” Eve fires off rapidly, fidgeting in place as James steps into the room.

Cat sneer’s and looks very displeased. “It’s a fashion spread, you’re s a photo journalist. You do action photographs and portraits for God’s sake… modelling photography is a whole other niche, besides alphas can’t be in that shoot, the model is in heat.” She warns.

“The creative director will guide me, so will the stylist and lighting guys. All I have to do is follow directions and click the camera, what could go possibly go wrong?” James peddles.

“Well, hazards of the job. If James wants to expose himself to high-born omega pheromones that’s his funeral.” Cat sighs and waves her hands dismissively.

“Kara Mr. Carr was asking for you,” Eve informs and James clears his throat grinning. “I told him about the kidnappings, that we’re both covering the story.

"What do you mean ‘we’?” Kara asks livid.

“I’d hurry if I were you Kara, you know how he gets.” James winks.

 

********

 

Lena is getting her make up done, and managed to limit outfit changes to just four. Cat guaranteed her two hours max, after seeing Lena’s condition, and agreed for Sam to sit in the shoot with her, if the team allows it.

Sam is allowed in, but she can only sit in the green room.

When she enters the studio, she’s immediately hit with highly spiced and earthy musk of alpha all over the small space. Mating pheromones, clearly released for her benefit. It’s not a bad scent, but the move is a serious turn off to her.

When she’s not in heat, she can resist just about any alpha. When in cycle any strong scent gets her riled up, and her judgment gets clouded. She can’t tell that an alpha is weak until they try to knot.

She’s not proud of that, it has led to some dangerous situations for her. Some alphas don’t get that consent can be revoked at any moment and that not all omegas want to be knotted.

She’d install a panic button in her bedroom, but believes no employee should be put in a situation, where they have to deal with her scorned lovers.

Of which she’s had a few, because she prefers female alphas and they’re very hard to find. So she stopped sleeping with alphas, especially when they’re in rut. They’re the ones she has the hardest time getting rid of.

Mr. Olsen reminds her of those alphas, she used to make them sign non-disclosure agreements and ghost them for eternity.

It became unsafe for everyone involved, she started dating betas exclusively.

They’re not equipped to satisfy her, but at least they’re not affected all that much by her pheromones. She didn’t know she had the half-blood option.

She swallows bile, completely repulsed by the non-Kara alpha scent.

“James Olsen.” The alpha introduces himself grinning smugly, “I know who you are.” Lena reveals through gritted teeth.

Kara is her mate, mark or not. She only desires her, she’s met her match. This encounter makes that glaringly obvious.

Even if her body misbehaves right now, she’ll fight through it. But Mr. Olsen can’t, he’s bound to be affected by her pheromones.

“Where’s Samantha, do you know when she’s coming in? She’s supposed to be in here too?” she asks when James leers at her, his eyes hooded.

“Do you know where I can find her?" Lena directs at a bowtie wearing clueless looking man, after getting no response from Mr. Olsen.” He’s an alpha too, but mated judging from the mark on his neck.

“Kara’s hiding… I mean holding something up, and sent me to look after you.” Mr. Bowtie, glares at James when he isn’t looking.

“I didn’t ask about Kara, I asked about my friend Samantha. She’s supposed to be here.” Lena wonders why bowtie man assumed she was asking for Kara.

“Yeah, she said something about Ruby and school emergency, she said sorry. Your security is outside don’t worry, I’ll watch over you.” He says chest puffed up. Lena is skeptical, but nods.

“Is there anyone else that can do the shoot, I should not be around an alpha right now.” Lena suggests seeing James’s rising bulge.

James clears his throat, a sly grin coloring his features “No you’ll be fine, right Mike?” He solicits from the mated alpha, who fakes a smile and nods.

“Perhaps you should go get Miss Luthor some water, she seems a little hot, right?” James oozes oily charm and Lena shudders.

Mike, looks hesitant.

“Alphas are not allowed to be alone with omegas in a room without a beta present, company policy. The creative director is here and her shadow Nia, both betas and so is the make-up artist and the omega stylist. Miss Luthor will be fine, I’m a gentleman.” Mike glances at the others, it’s Nia and the director who nod assuredly.

“She better be or Kara’s going to eat you, and I’ll help her.” He warns gruffly before leaving the studio. Lena breathes a sigh of relief. This must be one of Kara’s pack members she guesses.

The shoot goes on without a hitch, Olsen is subtle with his leering and quite efficient. And keeps his distance the whole time, but obnoxiously emits mating pheromones every so often and it grates Lena.

“Stop blasting me with your pheromones, it’s boorish, unprofessional and it isn’t even working.” Resulting in a growl from Nia, an actual growl of Kara proportions.

“You’re ruining the mood, this is why I pick my own photographers.” The creative director snaps, also annoyed.

James offers a weak apology, and they move things quicker after that.

“Where’s Kara? Lena directs at Nia her voice a hoarse whisper, trying to sound nonchalant and failing judging from the twinkle in the young woman’s eye. The C.E.O has just changed back into her business garb.

“I have no idea, I’ll tell her to come see you. If you’d like?” Nia whispers discreetly.

Lena just groans, as her heat peaks, feeling a little nauseas. Nodding her head quickly at Nia.

“You smell so good, why do you smell so good Luthor?” James expresses, eyes glazed.

She doesn’t like the way he says her name and does not want his repugnant scent lingering on her either, but unfortunately the alpha is a goner, and Lena needs to make a quick exit before he fully loses it.

Mike has just returned, with bounteous amounts of water bottles, and glares at Olsen eyes flashing yellow for a moment. “Watch yourself Olsen, don’t make me do anything we’ll both regret.” He threatens.

But James is unperturbed, he has spent too much time in her pheromones. No one can get through to him, he can’t even recognize the threat Mike poses to him.

Lena feels bad for him, he has lost control, and it was bound to happen.

“We’re done here, the director declares, “thank you for your time, Miss Luthor. Get Miss Luthor out of here Mike.” She instructs.

“No, I’ll walk Miss Luthor out, I’m on my way to a meeting.” James offers licking his lips, eyes roaming her body hungrily.

“No you don’t, you need to go to editing. I’m supposed to be watching the whole process from article, photo shoot, editing and publishing.” Nia interjects quickly.

“Mind your own business Nia. Miss Luthor is done, she is not a client, the shoot is done and she doesn’t work for Catco.” James rebuffs the idea of leaving Lena alone or doing his job.

“She’s a guest here, and you’re not in your right mind, I’m telling Miss Grant.” Nia threatens.

“Let’s go James,” Mike tries to grab him, but Olsen swats him off, and steps infront of Lena blocking the exit.

“Look, I know what’s happening here, I can smell it all over you.” James is clearly referring to her heat, “we’re consenting adults, I’m discreet, no one has to know.” He offers whispering, but Lena is pretty sure everyone can hear him propositioning her, and is mortified.

But James is still smiling dumbly, drunk on pheromones, and ignoring all the red flags that everyone is flashing in front of him. “Let me help you out.” He persists.

“No thank you, I’ll be fine.” She asserts firmly. And ducks under his arms to leave. “Your scent says otherwise,” James tries to follow, but is grabbed by Mike and ushered back into the studio.

Lena can hear muffled grunts and a thud. And Nia stands in front of the door wiping a brow, “they’ll be fine.” she says with a forced smile.

James behavior is not unusual, this happens every time any alpha has been exposed to her heat, what she says from that point forward doesn’t matter, only what the alpha wants.

Lena swallows a lump in her throat, just a few days and it’ll be over soon. She tells herself and dials her phone alerting her driver that she needs a quick exit and should be met in the buildings reception this should increase her security count to three.

“Will you be okay Miss Luthor? Can I walk you out?” The young Nia offers behind her.

“No thank you, I can find my own way, plus I have security.” Lena explains. “Okay then.” Nia nods.

Lena can’t get out of there fast enough, she makes it to the elevator without an incident, but as the door is about to close, Kara Danvers steps in.

Her security immediately pushes her back to stop her from entering, but Kara is a brick wall.

“Take the next one.” They instruct firmly. “Let her through,” Lena orders them.

The omega tries not to squirm in the alpha’s presence, she keeps her head down and takes a breath.

It’s a mistake, she takes in a lungful of alpha pheromones, aroused alpha pheromones. Kara leans into her space, and Lena shifts a little closer too.

She rushes out of the elevator with the alpha next to her, but she can feel her security’s heavy breathing and equally heavy footsteps very close behind them.

She’s rushes and heads towards the car before even more helpful alphas get a wind of her scent.

In her rush, she misses Kara fiddling with her necklace and releasing aggressive pheromones to chase off any nearby alphas.

She looks behind her and meets wild blue eyes, when she gets a whiff of her pheromones she almost topples over, as her knees buckle from the scent.

The alpha is right there to catch her, and walks her to the car opening the door for her.

A flash of red colors the alpha’s eyes momentarily as she looks behind Lena’s shoulder, noticing James and two other figures following him.

Kara growls at him, jaw clenched and eyes darkening with rage.

“Kara I need you, let’s go.” Lena cries softly, pulling at the alphas hand. Her instincts to soothe the raging alpha kicking in.

“What are you doing here James?” Kara growls sternly at the alpha, unmoved as James steps up only for Lena’s security to stop him.

Lena jumps to Kara’s side, her shoulder brushing against her raging alpha.  
James reaction to all this is a small chuckle, and Lena notices Kara’s fangs and claws extend.

“Mind your own business Kara, there’s an omega in heat that needs to be taken care off, what does it look like to you?” James yells back gruffly, emitting dominant pheromones, as he steps up to be face to face with Kara chest puffed up challengingly.

Her security shuffle to her side and try to usher her into the car, but she refuses. She wants to leave with Kara.

Slick runs down Lena’s leg, she swallows a moan and her skin heats up at the display in front of her. Both alphas must smell her arousal.

“Miss Luthor, we should leave.” Frank her driver insists, seeing a few people coming up closer at the commotion. Lena is resolute.

“Go Lena, I’ll come by shortly.” Kara growls, still glaring at James. Lena steps into the car and shuts the door reluctant to leave the alpha behind.

James bumps his shoulder against Kara in an attempt to shove her away and chase after Lena, but Kara is unmoved. It’s James who manages to lose his footing instead.

“Walk away Olsen, what are you going to do chase after her car?” Kara mocks stepping in front of her colleague once more.

“She’s mine,” she snarls her hand on James chest holding him in place without much effort.

  
James is not pleased, he shoves Kara’s hand away from him, discharging dominant pheromones. Kara seems unaffected and it agitates Olsen even more, he is starting to sweat.

“Really James?” Kara roars. “don’t make me ask you twice, get the hell out of here. It’s not you, you’re not like this, it’s the pheromones”

Lena car has already driven off and there’s a bit of a crowd now watching the alpha display.

“Damn you Kara she’s was un-marked.” James snaps back snarling, walking back towards the buildings entrance.

“She’s mine regardless.” Kara growls from behind.

“We’ll see about that now, won’t we?” James, snaps.

“Are you challenging me, Jimmy?” Kara snarls releasing her own pheromones.

“I’m saying you can’t go around claiming unmarked omegas,” he pivots to face Kara again, who is still emitting aggressive pheromones sending every alpha around scampering off, except for James.

“That’s not how it works.” James, grunts through gritted teeth, tumbling fighting to not submit, sweating profusely from the effort.

There are only a handful of omegas left around them, watching salivating from the display Winn and Mon-El amongst them.

Kara removes her necklace and shoves it in her pocket about to blast James into submission once and for all.

“Kiera.” Cat Grant shouts from the doorway, that seems to snap her out of it, she puts the necklace back on and heads towards her boss apologizing profusely. It falls on deaf ears, Cat is fuming.

“I did not believe it when I was told two of my finest where engaged in some silly alpha challenge in the parking lot, I had to see it for myself. And why aren’t the rest of you doing what I pay you for?”

“I’m getting paid?” Mon-El asks eyes sparkling. "no you’re not" Kara informs him

“I don’t work here anymore, I’m just here for a copy of Catco Magazine” Winn chimes in.

This only seems to infuriate Cat even more. “You two in my office right now.” She directs at the alphas.

James staggers and shuffles towards them, but Kara growls at him. And he stops, but still glares at her.

They head back into Catco, heads hung and tails between their legs, to face the wrath of Cat Grant.

 

*************

 

Kara is not in a good mood when she steps through Lena’s door, but Lena locks lips with her and is all over her as soon as the loft door is closed.

The omega is already undressed, her hair is wet and she’s whimpering, desperately clawing at Kara’s clothes, seeking skin to skin contact with the alpha.

Her hips jut into Kara’s front grinding seeking any form of friction, but the alpha is stiff even though the kisses are heated, something is off.

Lena chalks it up for later, there a gnawing ache between her thighs that requires immediate attention. This is the most intense heat she’s had since her first one, no alpha's weird mood is getting in her way of being knotted this time around.

Lena breaks the kiss to kick off her soaking underwear, she’s almost bare, save for her lacey bra.

The alpha gazes on frozen against the door, eyes raking her form lasciviously.

Kara is not making any motion to undress, which is vexing to Lena. She does not have time for this, “are going to undress and fuck me or not Kara?” Lena barks breathily, and the alpha growls eyes darkening, she grabs Lena by her waist and firmly pulls her flush against her on the door.

Their breaths are mingling, they’re so close. Kara looks her dead in the eyes and they flash red for a second, and the alpha growls lowly down at her, forebodingly.

One hand trails down to Lena’s mound, brushing her clit surprisingly lightly, considering the death grip she has on her waist. Holding Lena in place, with her other arm.

Lena bucks her hips chasing Kara’s thumb on her nub as Kara circles her clit gently, painfully slowly in Lena’s opinion. While completely ignoring her dripping entrance, frustrating the omega.

Lena tries to touch herself, but her hand is swatted away by the growling alpha.

  
Lena nearly sobs, it aches so much.

“What do you want me to do; beg?” She spits out, but her body shudders at the thought, visibly vibrating and the alpha smiles like it’s exactly what she wants her to do.

“Please. Kara please-…” the alpha enters her with two fingers at once, still growling lowly, still looking none too pleased with the omega.

“Fuck.” Lena curses in relief, her relief is short lived as she grinds into Kara’s fingers viciously and pulling at the alphas forearm trying to get her fingers deeper, it’s not enough. “I need more...” she pants in the alphas neck.

“Fill me, alpha… I need-…” Kara steps away from her, licking her fingers eyes bored into the omega. “Don’t move.” She whispers and unbuckles her pants leisurely, Lena whimpers at the sound of the zipper sliding down and fresh slick drips down her thighs in anticipation.

Kara laps it up with her fingers and uses it to lubricate her length mixing it with her pre-cum and Lena stares on hungrily, licking her lips.

Kara leans in and kisses her until she is breathless and flicks her tongue over her neck and collarbones.

Peppering light kisses along her chest, before she lifts the omega easily. Lena wraps her legs around the alpha, as she lines her head on Lena’s entrance stroking her clit with the blunt head.

Lena moans eyes closed, bracing herself for the pressure of the alpha’s very large phallus, but the insistent pressure never comes.

She opens her eyes to the alpha’s nearly black ones, staring right at her with a strange expression on her face.

“Did he touch you?” The alpha nearly growls, “I can smell him on you.”

Lena fights the scream that threatens to bubble up, she can’t believe petty jealousy is the only thing keeping her from a very much needed knot, her anger flares.

“What if he did?” She hisses in the alphas ear.

  
“I’ll kill him.” Kara growls and spears her shaft roughly, the head pops inside. Lena cries in relief quickly followed by a surprising climax rippling through her, Kara is only halfway in and stock still, body stiff.

Lena is dragging Kara closer with her legs and bucks her hip forward trying to get the rest of Kara’s shaft in, but the alpha won’t budge, hand on the door and jaw clenched. She growls tensely breathing hard.

“I’ll kill him.” She repeats, eyes glowing red.

If angry sex is all that’s on the menu, Lena is more than happy to indulge and decides to play along.

“So are you just going to stand there, being angry about another alpha or are you going to take what’s yours?” she dares the alpha.

Lena braces herself, it’s exactly what she needs right now hard and rough. the alpha pins her hands over her head on the door and drives the rest of her shaft in one harsh thrust, Lena groans as the length slips firmly into her heat finally filling her, the pressure sends relief through her body, but the throbbing wanton desire still persists.

She needs the alpha to move her hips, instead of just staring at her heatedly and growling madly.

“Kara pulls her length out slowly, Lena panics a little, but the alpha keeps a little of her length buried inside the omegas walls. Lena searches the alpha eyes, they’re fully blown. Once she realizes she’s in no danger of being left hanging dry. She smirks, devilishly.

“Yours.” She husks, the alpha eyes flash red once more and she drives her hips back into her, firmly. Lena screams it’s just what she needs, before she can catch her breath the alpha is jostling again, hard and fast, wildly into her heat. “Mine.” She growls.

Her hands are pinned even harder to the door, she wraps her legs around the alpha tighter, as she feels her legs buckle above the alpha’s punishing thrusts.

The alpha finds purchase on her buttocks, letting go of the omegas hands. Lena finally regaining use of her arms, wraps them around the alphas shoulders.

Pulling the alpha in even closer and places open mouthed kisses around the alphas neck and raking her teeth over her pulse point before settling her mouth onto the alphas open panting lips and slipping her tongue in.

They need a flat surface, Lena thinks, but another orgasm hits her before she can voice her thoughts.

The alpha is still plunging into her through her climax and her walls tighten around the alpha’s length greedily as her walls spasm, but Kara yields her motions her girth still buried deep.

“You’re mine.” She reiterates breathless from her efforts and face strained from holding back her own orgasm.

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” The alpha’s question is a pained cry, absent of any of the intensity from before.

“Yes,” She gasps “I’m on the pill.” She pants into the alphas ear. “But not here, bed.”

“Bed.” Kara echoes and reluctantly pulls out and Lena groans at the loss, but the alpha picks her up carrying her towards the bedroom.

“Take that off.” Kara motions at the bra Lena is still wearing, when Lena looks up again the alpha has somehow fully undressed in the half a minute it takes to pull of her bra.

And is quickly lapping at her bosom, squeezing gently on one breast, while sukling on the other giving them equal attention.

Lena loves it, but groans in frustration.

“Hands and knees on the bed,” the alpha instructs to Lena's relief and she eagerly obliges.

Kara runs her hands down the omega’s spine, trailing it with kisses downwards and settles her hands on Lena’s ass, where she proceeds to unfold it and kiss between the chicks.

Her tongue circling the tight hole slowly, delicately. Before flicking her tongue rapidly and blowing hot air across and down towards her dripping entrance. Lena bucks and moans in a high pitch groan, taken by surprise.

The omega whimpers and her back arches, Kara persists to lap with her tongue tracking downwards towards the dripping folds and buries two fingers into Lena’s hot mound while her tongue circles the sphincter rapidly.

The omega screams in pleasure, arching her back toward the rapidly moving fingers. “More,” she whispers in a deep groan and Kara adds another finger and continues her ministrations.

Kara stops only to lick her across her clit sucking the nub for a few seconds then sliding her fingers back inside, and again flicking her tongue rapidly against Lena’s butt-hole.

She screams when two fingers curl inside her eliciting a strangled moan as the omega reaches her peak once more in a short orgasm.

“More.” She the omega croaks out.  
Kara lines her shaft, and enters her slowly, the omega is so smooth and so slick it only takes two thrusts and Lena loses it again seeing stars. And Kara follows her with her own orgasm, sinking her length deep until her hips meet Lena’s rear, and not pulling out until she has fully emptied into the omega.

The alpha keeps bucking her hips into the omega, until she feels a knot forming. Kara surrenders finding purchase on the omegas hips and thrusts hard, Lena spreads herself out, kneeling down further on the bed and waits for the pressure to hit as Kara presses on insistently at her entrance.

Eyes red Kara growls, it’s deep and rumbles. As the knot slides in with a hard thrust from the alpha “mine ” she growls and bites down on the juncture between Lena’s neck and shoulder, hard.

Long Fangs sink into flesh.  
It’s painful and the omega screams, but the pain evaporates quickly replaced by pure delight as another wave of intense bliss hits them both, Lena whines in ecstasy as they both reach new heights.

Kara is still growling wildly and it sends shockwaves through the omega’s body, Kara still has her jaws clenched around Lena’s neck and blood starts to spill from her mouth, the bliss wearing off.

Lena is starting to feel pain.  
“Yours alpha, I’m yours.” She coos, until the alpha unclenches her jaw, unlinking her teeth from her neck.

“Mine…mine” she chants repeatedly as jets of fluids spill heavily into the omega’s walls and Lena reaches nirvana again with a strained cry.

Kara collapses on the omegas back, still tied together. She licks at Lena’s wound inhaling her scent and wrapping herself around her.

She moves them into a more comfortable position on their side, gently. careful not to jostle the knot.

Lena leans for the kiss, the alpha is behind her and it’s a little uncomfortable from their position, she tastes her own blood and Kara has huge canines that retract slowly as they kiss leisurely.

Kara grunts from occasional spasms as she keeps dripping inside the omega, a fresh wave of delight hits her every time Kara squirts into her. Her walls milking the alphas seed greedily.

Kara is knotted to Lena for quite some time, the longest she has ever been tied to anyone. It lasts more than an hour, and the omega falls asleep as soon as they’re unlocked in a more comfortable position.

Kara follows soon after, falling asleep wrapped around her omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a double chapter, because I won't be able to update in a while but editing was a nightmare, so instead here's half of it, while I edit the next one. Should be posted in in less than week. 
> 
> Next chapter: Clark shows up in national city with a warning for Kara, Winn is worried about James and Lillian makes a move.
> 
> Tell me what you think of my characterization of James. Thank you for sticking with me through this, I appreciate you reading this.


	8. She's Mine Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is not expressing herself well, Alex is a little grumpy, Kara is worried. who knows what Lillian is up to. And James visits a doctor, Winn is worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...

James is fuming, he’s been stewing in his house with an omega induced rut, which he feels no other omega can get rid of, but Luthor. All day yesterday this morning. Two willing, but very confused omegas have already come and gone. It was humiliating.

He’d go out, but he does not trust himself around anyone in this bizarre condition he is in. he decides to go see a doctor instead.

“You’ve been exposed to very strong pheromones for a long period of time, I usually see this in feral alphas when their mate is in distress for a long time. Yours is worse than being feral, you don’t have an omega to defend and protect.” The salt and peppered haired doctor narrows him with a pitying look, from above his spectacles.

Doctor Hawthorne is an old friend of his father’s, he even looks like him a little if he squints. He wonders if his father would look as frail as Hawthorne does in his old age.

“Your central nervous system was over stimulated, too much exposure to high-born omega pheromones is like an overdose on cocaine. Your serotonin levels are very low, plus the psychological blow of rejection from a high-born omega has been known to cause temporary impotence.” Voices the doctor, scribbling on his clip board.

“For now, you’ll have all the symptoms of a rut: intermitent rage, gnawing need and frustration, but you’ll stay soft no matter how hard you try. You won’t be able to get it up until your serotonin and hormone levels are balanced again.” He lifts his head from his clipboard.

  
“How long is this going to last?” James queries with sleep heavy eyes.

“Weeks…if it had been the omega alone, but the alpha pheromones did some damage too, so three to six months if you stay away from the omega and her alpha.” Doctor Hawthorne replies, and James gives a mirthless laugh.

“High-born omega pheromones act like a drug in your system, it’ll be very tempting to go after her to get your fix. Please don’t, it’s a bad idea. This can cause permanent damage to the nerve cells that make serotonin and other neurotransmitters.” The doctor stresses, sternly.

  
James covers his face with his hands, breathing hard.

“You won’t rest because you want her to allow you to knot and mark her. Don’t, that’s just your wounded alpha ego. If she wanted to in the first place, she would have. Plus, this proves you’re not built for her pheromones.” Doctor Hawthorne counsels.

James just sits head hung. Taking it all in.

“I’ll refer you to a neurologist and a psychologist, you will most likely be put on antidepressants, but I think they might make it worse, you’re still in the withdrawal phase. I recommend sleep, water and exercise, then come back and see me in three days.” The doctor says with finality, shoving his pen back on his coat pocket.

“Is there a quicker way to get my serotonin levels up again, other than anti-depressants?” James asks, at a loss.

  
“In my professional opinion no, your body will right itself. But there are unapproved methods, which I will advise against following.”  
James just nods dejectedly.

“I’ve never actually met a high-born omega, and this is only the second and worst case of overexposure I’ve ever seen. What were you thinking Jimmy?” He shakes his head, and hands him his referral letter and prescription for sleeping pills.

He calls Clark.

“Hey Jimmy how’s it going?” Clark greets.

  
“I’m surviving, anything new in your part of town?” James chats back tiredly.

“No, nothing unusual. The gang of alphas is causing their usual rampage, rumor has it they’re trying to set up roots in National City. I’ve been giving them a hard time over here.” Clark informs, in a serious tone.

“I think the Luthor’s are on the move again, this is Lex’s rampage all over again.” James groans audibly, wiping sweat off his brow.

“Kara told me Lillian was responsible for her kidnapping and Lex has been locked up at Ryker’s the last time I checked, do you think he might be pulling the strings from behind bars? Can’t be him this time.” Clark analyses.

“No, but his sister has is based in National City now. What’s transpired in Metropolis all those years ago is happening again in National City this time around. I can feel it” James insists.

“Could be a coincidence, Lena has been above board and all business as far as I’ve observed. Have you told Kara about your suspicions?” Clark probes.

“I hoped Kara would be on it, but she’s reluctant to bring some heat onto the Luthors, you should have read the article she wrote about her, it’s a love poem.” James lets out a pained groan.

“Are you okay there bud? You don’t sound too good.” Clark inquires, voice concerned.

  
“Yes... I’m okay. I had a run in with your cousin got blasted with pheromones.” James reveals with a grunt.

“What?” Clark cannot believe his ears.  
“Yep, Lena showed up at Catco in heat a few days ago, and I got exposed to it. Your cousin was not pleased about it, you know she’s sleeping with Luthor right? Claimed she was hers.” James reveals.

“What?” Clark gasps audibly shocked.  
“Okay I’m coming over, maybe it’s time I had a talk with my cousin and Miss Luthor.” Clark voices determined.

“See you soon Clark,” James chokes out.

  
“Yeah sure.” Clark finishes before disconnecting the call.

  
************

Kara is wide awake and watching Lena sleep when the phone rings. She doesn’t want to answer it, there’s a scent of an aroused omega next to her, and she has no intension of leaving her unattended. So she ignores it, without looking at the caller I.D.

The alpha is a little concerned about the angry mark on her omega’s neck and a little worried about her reaction to it. Omegas are not known for their logic and assertiveness when in heat. Lena is different, but still.

Her phone buzzes her out of her reverie once more, it’s a text from Alex. ‘Come to the D.E.O.’ is all it reads. Kara decides to call back.

  
“I’m working.” She lies, shamelessly.

“Yeah right, your tracker says otherwise. I know where you are, and what you’re doing and I’m half disgusted.”

“Bye Alex.” She hangs up. Right on cue her stomach rumbles.

Five minutes later, while rummaging through Lena’s fridge she gets another call from Alex, and let’s it ring for a while before changing her mind and picking it up.

“We have reports of an animal attack down town, one dead. We think its werewolf related, you really should come.”

Kara groans “It’s not, the full moon is in two weeks Alex.”

“My Intel says otherwise, I think you should tag along, I need a werewolf’s eyes and nose either way.” Alex says.

“Fine, give me a twenty minutes will you?” she hears Lena stir, but not wake from the bedroom.

  
“You have ten, we’re not far from Lena’s. In fact… walk about two blocks and you’ll see flashing lights.” Alex instructs.

She’s craving pastries and Lena must be hungry too, Kara figures it’s too early for Lena to wake up anyway. If she’s quick enough she might make it back to the sleeping omega and take care of her heat when it spikes again then.

She foregoes a shower, opts for spraying Lena’s perfume instead and she fires off a couple of texts to Lena letting her know she’s heading out and to let her in when she comes back.

Alex was right, it is quite close to where Lena lives. Kara notes, checking the time wondering if the omega is awake yet. The thought sends a twitch down below until she spots her sister.

“Who murders people at this ungodly hour?” Kara opines as a greeting. “I was busy you know.” Kara claims as she steps next to Alex in her F.B.I jacket.

“You smell like sex and omega Kara, that perfume is not fooling anyone.” Alex points out not hiding her disgust.

Kara sniffs herself, “okay, so what? She was in heat I was being a good friend.” She says with a pleased look on her face.

“Besides, I smell fabulous.” She says still grinning stupidly. “Shut up, and let’s go, the NCPD is already on scene.”

“Ooh Maggie’s here, this explains your mood.” Kara sniggers. “Rao, are you rutting Alex or just happy to see your Ex?” Kara chortles.

“Danvers and Danvers, fancy seeing you here… what brings you to this very upscale part of Town?” Maggie quips at them, the dimpled smile doesn’t reach her eyes though. Alex just nods.

“Down to business then.” Maggie is already gloved and leads them across the yellow police tape.

“The victim is a middle aged man, in a torn up fancy suit and expensive watch still intact. His torso is only half attached to his body, there’s a hole in his belly and his spine seems to have been bitten off.” She informs them.

“The bite is too large for it to have been a small animal, and it’s too far in the city to blame on bears or coyotes.” Alex states.

“Definitely a werewolf, a mature one who can shift at will… since we’re two weeks from the full moon.” Kara adds.

“If the wolf can control their shifting, it means it was a deliberate attack.” Maggie deduces.

  
“Yes and you should swab for DNA around the bite wound see what kind of werewolf we’re dealing with here.” Kara instructs.

“Maggie, how many of these attacks have you seen recently?” Kara inquires, pensive.

“A lot in the last few years, but nothing this past full moon. Which is weird considering we had a one loose in the city a couple weeks ago.” She eyes Kara knowingly.

"but I have never seen anything this brutal before.” The beta detective expresses.

“Have you I.D’d the Vic? He looks very familiar,” Kara cocks her head trying to identify facial features, beneath all the blood.

“No, waiting for forensics.” Maggie informs.

“Maybe one of Cat Grants board members, I’m not sure. Get back to me when you I.D him please, I’ll go talk to Imra tell her to be on the lookout for any new faces amongst the half-bloods haunts."

“I’ll sniff around for the piece of the spine and some flesh, this is a hate kill. There’s no way the wolf would swallow it.” Kara starts sniffing, nose crunched and focused.

Kara does find the spine, very close to Lena’s apartment. Too close for her liking, and it sends shivers down her spine. She informs Alex and Maggie, fighting the urge to charge to Lena’s and scent the whole apartment building. She’ll do that later.

  
**********

  
Lena awakens to a dull ache between her legs and an aching body, a sweet reminder of last night’s activities, but also to a throbbing pain on her neck.

She touches it and it stings to touch, Panicked she goes to check in the mirror, she’s horrified by the big angry red mark in a shape of two crescent moons and four deep puncture wounds, where it’s most swollen.

She is sure those wounds are the main source of her pain.

To her dismay, there are bruises everywhere else too, multiple on her neck including the bite. Its summer, there’s no reason for a scarf or turtle neck.

She takes a deep breath suppressing the wave of emotions bubbling on the surface, and calls her assistant. she needs a discreet make-up artist.

“Book her for tomorrow morning, tell her I’ll need a few appointments for the next two days” Lena directs.

“I was just about to call you, there’s been a break in at one of our storage warehouses, the chemicals depot. I know you’re on heat leave, but I thought you should know.” Jess says carefully.

“Do they know if anything was stolen yet?” Lena asks, rubbing her neck soflty.

“The NCPD is still investigating.” Jess imparts.

“Call Sam…I’ll be in as soon as I can.” She hangs up, and tosses the phone on the bed.

“Fuck!” She screams. "Fucking hell Lillian, what are you up to? She huffs, pacing up and down trying to collect herself.

There’s still remnants of her heat, her alpha should still be here to take care of her morning heat. It’s not as acute as it was last night, but it’s still there thrumming in the background, while she’s fuming in the foreground.

A half a dozen rounds or two with her vibrator should take care of it, and leave her able to function enough to get a little work done from home.

She’ll head back to work in a few hours, when her heat is thoroughly gone.

She showers and dresses in loose fitting sweats, which she can easily peel off, if necessary.

She doesn't bother putting on underwear, and makes herself some coffee sipping it while she goes through her emails and messages.

She’s about to Google ‘how to kill a werewolf’ when she hears her apartment intercom ring.

  
Staring back at her through the monitor is a chewing alpha with two boxes that read Noonan’s.

She lets her in, “Victor make sure you bypass the security checks next time she comes around, on all the entrances” Lena orders.

“Thank Goodness, she's all sweet and smiling one second and terrifying and growling the next. Besides she’s been lurking around here for days with crazy eyes. She never enters the premises though.” Victor rambles on the phone.

“And you didn’t to tell me this because?” Lena snaps.

“You told me to ignore the skulks’, this one didn’t seem as unhinged as Sinclair was, besides the feds are surveilling the place again, so...” Victor points out, squirming a little over the receiver.

Lena groans, “I’ll talk to her.”

  
“Actually she’s a mild one, considering her status, I’ve seen much worse behavior.” Victor wheedles.

Lena can only sigh.

When she opens the door she is dressed in lose sweats and t-shirt, and smells as delicious as ever, sending Kara’s blood rushing to one place.

  
“Good morning.” Kara husks, eyes scanning the omega lustfully. Already half erect.

“What?” The alpha searches at seeing Lena’s expression, “I left messages on your phone.” she says taking a few steps back from the pissed off looking omega.

Lena points to the swollen wound on her neck, “that looks bad, look I barely remember doing that. I know I promised to ask first, but just… I think it’s infected.” Kara tilts her head worriedly.

“That looks very painful, are you okay?”

Lena shakes her head, fighting back tears. “It hurts.” She murmurs.

“I’m so sorry.” The alpha cries and lets loose soothing pheromones, Kara approaches the distressed omega slowly.

“I didn’t know I’d bite this hard, or that the mark would be this big… I didn’t realize, I’m sorry.” She pleads, still approaching the fuming omega gradually and still releasing soothing pheromones.

When Lena does not back away from her, Kara reaches for her. Extending her arms, motioning the omega for an embrace.

Lena steps into her open arms and collapses into the embrace taking in the alpha’s scent.

“I’m still mad,” she cries.

“I know darling, I know you have every right.” Kara reassures and holds Lena protectively in her arms.

Lena burrows her nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her alpha scent. Of course the omega is distressed she marked her and left her alone, this will never happen again. Kara promises herself.

Kara continues to hold the omega, until Lena’s soft nuzzling turns into a wet trail of kisses up and down her neck, and starts whimpering breathily in her ears.

She kisses her way down from Kara’s jaw, to her pulse point and finally places a kiss on the alphas lips.

It’s hard and hungry, her tongue demanding access to the alpha's mouth and finds Kara readily open to her.

Lena tastes strawberriy frosting and sinks her teeth into the alphas bottom lip, firmly.

Kara groans and lifts the omega, carrying her into the bedroom. She makes quick work of the couple items of clothing on the omegas body, and strips naked too.

Kara is fully erect by the time Lena’s head hits the pillow. Lena lies legs spread slick glistening between her thighs and Kara steps between her legs kissing her softly on the lips and down to her neck, but Lena flinches away in pain.

“Sorry,” the alpha apologizes, but Lena just reaches between them. And grabs her shaft and simply gliding the head into her entrance, and Kara completes the penetration with a short hard buck of her hips.

slowly she slides her length into hot wet walls, until she runs out of length to feed the omega.

She takes long leisurely thrusts into the omega, plunging as deep as she can into warm slick walls.

Pappering kisses over Lena's jaw and lips, craving eye contact and the omegas undevided attension.

She will never get tired of this.

Her eyes barely leave Lena's face, but Lena wants none of that. Eyes shut, she groans in frustration.

"Are you going to make me come, or not? I don't have all day." She demands, breathely, clencling her walls to get her point across.

Kara can only groan and pump faster, until the omega cries out, nails scratching on her back desperately.

Kara maintains the fast pace, until she feels her knot form and decides to slide it in and let it inflate inside Lena, while watching her silently scream into her shoulder, in intense bliss.

She presents her neck for Lena to return the bite, and Lena bites, hard. But she doesn’t draw blood.

Kara can’t hide her disappointment, she growls lowly down at the omega.

But Lena is too far gone, writhing beneath her as she milks her oozing shaft dry.

Kara ends up staying till her knot deflates, it's a short tie this time, and Lena is off the bed taking a shower again before her slick has even dried off of Kara’s dick.

She considers jumping in the shower with Lena, but paces outside the bathroom door instead.

Growling madly, she can feel her fangs and claws extend. She has to do something, so she gets dressed in Lena's clothes and starts pissing on the doorway, the hallway and every corner she can find outside of Lena’s loft.

Rubbing her neck and wrists and emitting pheromones on every object and item that can absorb her scent , all around the loft.

She scents the place like a possessed wolf, until she is satisfied.

Calm again, she waits for Lena hoping to talk, but her phone rings. Its Alex again and they have identified the Victim, she decides to shower at the D.E.O. instead.

When Lena steps out of the bathroom, she finds the alpha sitting on the bed tapping her foot impatiently.

“Why does this whole place smell like you Kara?” she poses, rummaging through her closet .

"Jesus Kara, even my clothes smell like you. Did you scent them?” Kara shrugs.

“All of them?” Kara coughs awkwardly.

“Geez it’s not like I have your huge mark on my neck or anything.” She expresses cynically, applying lotion on her bare body as the alpha watches on.

Kara just shrugs again, at least her wolf  has calmed down a bit. It had to be done, and she’s not going to apologize for claiming what’s hers.

The alpha just watches the omega hungrily, nothing but lusty thoughts in her head.

“I know that look…don’t even think about it, I have to go to work.” Lena rebuffs quickly, noticing Kara’s expression and tenting pants.

“I also have to leave, I have to go to the D.E.O. one of your employees was attacked last night, by a werewolf.”

“Who?” Lena asks getting dressed in warm clothes despite the weather, her movements quite lethargic.

“Kenneth Keller.” Kara supplies, Lena’s eye bulge out and she gapes at the alpha.

“He was my CFO, I fired him recently. He was Lillian’s Mole.” Lena imparts rubbing her temples.

“Plus one of L-Corps warehouses got broken into, I think Alex was right that Lilian might be on the move. I have to go deal with that, and the launch is in less than two days.” She adds still rushing about, with sluggish movements.

The mark looks even redder and more swollen and Lena looks a bit paler to Kara. “Lena about the bite, we really…”

“I’ll come over to your place tonight, I promise.” Lena interjects.

“You’re not still upset are you, about the way it happened?” Kara asks sheepishly.

“Of-course I’m upset, I’m in pain Kara everything hurts, my neck, my limps and I’m cold. I feel like need a long nap, but I have work to do. What’s being upset going to achieve?” Lena imparts with a resigned sigh.

Kara forehead creased, “I’ll have Alex look at that wound.”

“Look I have to go,” Lena affirms walking out of the bedroom.

“Lena you’re only half dressed, put some pants on and let me help you with your make up… you don’t look well are you sure you’re up to work?” She narrows her eyes at the omega tensely.

Lena puts on pants and applies make up, while rolling her eyes at the pouting alpha from the mirror.

“See yourself out.” She says once finished, and steps out.

“What about breakfast?” Kara sighs knowing it'll fall on deaf ears.

Kara receives an unexpected text rom Clark, congratulating her on the interview with Lena and informs her that he is landing in National City in a few hours, and will spend the whole weekend in National City.

Kara is shocked, and asks if Louis will be joining him, he tells her it’s a working weekend. That he’ll be covering Lena Luthor’s product launch too.

Kara is left confused, the daily planet would not send a senior reporter for a launch party, but she shrugs it off and heads to the D.E.O.

  
*********

“Look who has decided to finally grace us with her presence.” Alex eyes her suspiciously, Kara rolls her eyes.

“Come on, how have you still not showered? Take a shower you’re not riding my bike smelling like that.” Alex scrunches her nose.

“You’re one to talk, while walking around with half a boner, stinking up the place. Take a rut leave, for Rao’s sake.” Kara retorts, smug.

“You have shifting training with J’onn, and wolfs-bane resistance with me. Your ass is mine.” Alex says eyes narrowed at her younger sister, threateningly.

“Yeah work sounds less painful than that, I’d go to Catco, but there’s something important you need to know.”

“Yeah what is it?” Alex asks alarmed.

  
“Is J’onn already in the training room? I need his advice, and yours too Alex.” Kara says, with a stony look on her face, as they walks into the training room, where J’onn is ready for them.

“J’onn my wolf is too close to the surface, especially when I’m agitated. I bit Lena, the wound looks really bad, and I’m worried.” Kara spits rapidly, and inhales just as fast.

“You did what?” Alex exclaims, mouth agape.

“keep your voice down, she was a little upset. You know Lena is not one to dwell on problems she can’t solve, she’d rather move on to the next one.” Kara replies weakly.

“Where you mating?” J’onn asks with a straight face, but Kara reddens.

“Obviously… yes” Kara coughs clearing her throat.

“Did she mark you too, I can smell her on you?” Alex eyes, are fixed on Kara’s neck.

“No, she didn’t and I’m crushed. I’ve never felt so rejected in my entire life… I know I don’t have the right to feel that way, but I’m mad about it.” Kara expresses, clearly disappointed.

“She hasn’t marked you, so of course your wolf is unsettled, I assume she was in heat.” J’onn’s voice is clinical.

“Yeah.” Kara scratches the back of her neck, unable to make eye contact.

  
“Aha… that’s because you’ve been hovering around her with your pheromones for days.” J’onn states.

  
“I have not been hovering,” Kara denies outraged.

“We have her on surveillance Kara, you’ve been spotted around her place three times, without even going in and on Monday you followed her home from work” Alex totes up, looking weary.

“You have her on surveillance, what for?” Kara barks.

  
“Her mother is the subject of an investigating, besides its stalking Kara.” Alex admonishes.

“Well she was walking alone at night, she’s a high-born omega and she was nearly in heat. It’s dangerous.” Kara reasons. Alex eyes her incredulously.

“I can’t help it okay, she’s all I think about. Where is she, what’s she doing, who is she with, is she safe, does she think about me?” Kara takes in a sharp breath.

“Will she be upset if I call; should I call? Even if I did call what do I say? It was too much, I needed to be near her...” Kara explains shoulders sagging, “do you get what I’m saying?” she pouts at her sister.

“Yes, Kara… you’re a goner.” Alex says resigned.

“I lost control Alex, James was after her and she’s mine. I wanted the world to know that, I don’t want anyone trying to touch her.” Kara’s hands squeeze into fists.

“Yes Kara, Winn told us about your little skirmish with James.” J’onn says and Kara growls lowly.

“Winn told me you removed your necklace, James got exposed to both high-born and half-blood pheromones, he will not be okay for a while. Did anyone check on him?” J’onn looks troubled.

“What’s happening, is James going to be okay?” Winn chimes in, curious as he walks into the training room with a pad in his hand.

“Not likely, it’s best he be left alone till it passes.” J’onn’s mouth is set in a hard line.

“Till what passes?” Winn direct at J’onn, who is exiting the room.

  
“No one tells me anything.” Winn grumbles, “Alex major crimes reported a break in at one of L-Corp’s warehouses. Sophie Warne is still on the scene for the NCPD.” He informs, voice distant.

“Damn it, I told her to increase security.” Alex rubs the ridge of her nose.

  
“She must have forgotten in her heat haze.” Kara suggests.

“Kara, you marked her during heat. Omegas tend to be less assertive when in heat, I bet she is more upset than she letting on. her not biting you back is penance." Alex says, grabbing a flask Kara hadn’t even noticed was there before.

Alex pours the contents into a plastic cup, and hands it to Kara.

“Just let her be in her feelings a bit, if she wants. She’ll come around.” Alex says as Kara take a whiff the repugnantly smelling concoction.

“Just chug it,” she instructs her reluctant looking sister.

“Just give her some time to process, and decide what to do.” Alex continues, eyes bored into the young half-blood.

Kara spits out contents of the cup after swallowing a portion.

“What the hell Alex?” She chokes out, hunched over in agony.

“Wolf’s bane, would you like it directly into your blood? We have silver lined injections.” Alex tone is serious.

“Not even a heads-up,” Kara grumbles, coughing.

  
“Bad guys won’t give you a heads up.” Alex states simply.

“That’s the thing though, Lena doesn’t have time, we have four days to complete the mark, and she’s sick. I don’t know… I think she’s having a bad reaction, I’m really worried. I want you to check on her, she’s at work, because she’s Lena. Can you please go see her?” Kara pleads, voice still hoarse from the wolf’s bane.

“Fine I will, will Samantha be there?”

“How should I know, why are you asking about her?” Kara narrows her eyes at her sister.

Alex folds her arms across her chest, and clears her throat “because…” she clears her throat again and Kara eyebrows crinkle.

“Lena…” Alex offers weakly and Kara’s eyes still narrowed at her.

“Lena needs all the support she can get… and friends are important…” Alex reasons.

“look I’m not an expert on wolf mating rituals and bites, I might need an expert opinion for this.”

“Just give me some silver, Lena is coming over tonight.” Kara requests, with an excited glint in he eyes.

“Fine, I’m not even going to ask.” Alex scrunches her nose, “you still have to shower though, and finish that wolf’s-bane. I’ll drop you off at Catco and then check on Lena.”

  
***

  
“Hey James are you okay?” Winn yells from the door and keeps knocking.

James opens the door, and pulls Winn into his apartment locking the door.

“Oh my god! Why are you naked; what’s going on?” Winn yells startled sniffing the air.

“Oh my god you’re in rut, I should go…” Winn voices awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere.” James pins him against the door, the place stinks of pheromones and something else he can’t get put his finger on.

The place is a mess, torn up with food containers and clothes everywhere. James has a wild look in his eyes, unfocused, and it makes Winn stomach drop to his knees. He stands frozen in place.

“Why don’t we talk about this, you don’t seem okay. His voice shakes, should I call someone? you seem to have gone feral, which is strange because you don’t have an omega” Winn stammers weakly, while trying to move away from James, but James grabs him by his shirt shoving back in place, Winn chances a look down James crotch and is relieved to find James is flaccid.

He’s relived, but a little taken aback James smells like he is in rut, acting like he’s in rut albeit feral, but the lack of erection is confounding.

James answer to Winn’s wiggling and nervous blabbering is a breathy pained whine.

Winn releases soothing omega pheromones on instinct, the whiff of his pheromones stir something in the alpha and he calms down a little.

He leans into Winn’s neck inhaling his scent and it seems to soothe him a bit, loosening his grip a little, but he is still holding on too tightly for Winn’s comfort.

Winn coughs, worming out of the tight hold, and James loosens his grip a little more, but does not let go of the omega.

The expression on the alpha’s face has softened and Winn relaxes a little, now that the alpha seems calmed.

He gets the feeling he’ll be stuck there for some time though.

"You could've have just asked" He, sighs embracing the alpha.

  
*************

When Clark walks in, he passes a love-struck looking Alex Danvers, having a hushed discussion with a tall brunette omega.

Judging by the pheromones in the air, they will not be in there for long.

The first thing he notices about Lena Luthor, is that she has a very potent scent. It’s almost enough to rival his and Kara’s even.

Lena is not even attempting to hide her scent, like most omegas of her status do.

But he can sense her scent is mixed with her cousins and understands why. Mated omegas rarely disguise their scents, but his cousin’s scent almost overpowers the omegas.

He almost gags, Kara must be very possessive, because even his scent does not linger this much on his mate.

He can smell it without his heightened sense, nevertheless it’s not supposed to be this strong. Unless it’s a fresh bite, “oh Rao.” He exclaims, his eyes widened.

He must stand quietly staring for too long, because the omega is regarding him impatiently.

“I have a launch to prepare for, and a gala, this better be quick.” Lena taps her fingers on her folded arm.

Clark notices how pale the omega is, her nose is a little red and so are her eyes, must be the bite’s infection.

“It’s about… ah… your mother.” Clark finally coughs out, still slightly stunned.

“I’ve already spoken with the F.B.I and I’ll tell you what I told them, you can quote me on this: I have no desire to join the family murder and torture business.”

“So if you’ll excuse me, unless it’s about my business... I have nothing more to say to you Mr. Kent.” Lena levels him with a look and motions him towards the door, but Clarks eyes are fixed on her neck.

There’s a skin colored, large band aid on it. The wound should not smell like this, or need bandages anyway. Unless the bite is incomplete.

"You really should complete the bite and be with your mate. If you want to live. Good day to you Miss Luthor.” He states, walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please comment, thank you for still reading. No more promises on updates, I'll do my best.


End file.
